Chronicles of Absolution: The Absolution Chronicles
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.16. The year is 2405 and a trio of hunters embark on a hunt to uncover the lost Absolution Chronicles. Little do they know that it is more than a hunt and they discover a few things about themselves and their family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: The Absolution Chronicles**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Then_

… "The Malachi shall come bearing the blade that shall bring Absolution to the world."

… It was like feeling the clasp of a friend's hand as the metal of the pommel touched her palms. Her fingers closed around the handle and twisting upwards, she slashed Goren across the chest, drawing blood. With a twist, she jammed her blade upwards and into the cranium and held on. She said, "May you find absolution in Hell."

… "The Malachi will be born of the light and the darkness."

… There are those that are born, those that are made and those that dance in the shadows… What I am: offspring of the vampire and human. Part of Romani legend. The Chaser name was based upon the description of the lore.

… "The Malachi bears compassion for all including enemies."

… "I would have shown mercy Joseph. It would have been a hard life in whatever sentence you would have been given but you would have lived and that would have made her happy and that would have made me happy."

Angela didn't look back but called back to Joseph, "You have a choice. I suggest you get out and change."

… "The Malachi will traverse the different realms."

… "Yeah and so far I've been sent to the realm between the realms. I don't even remember about when I died," Angela replied. "I don't even know where I ended up so I would hardly call it traversing."

… "The Malachi bears the ability to lead men and inspire loyalty."

… Angela shrugged her shoulders. "I've been able to lead people when they needed to unite. I've been one to lead people to safety on rescue missions. I did it because I had to."

… "The Malachi shall rise from the dead bearing the power of compassion and empathy; the powers that run deep within the blood."

… "News flash Cas, most abilities of born creatures of the night are linked to the blood. That is the way of things; how the… Creator made it so."

"I believe you called it six degrees of the supernatural."

"You… you were born that way and you did say that the monsters and demons came from the same stock. In a way it is… more acceptable."

… "The Malachi will be trained by the warrior royalty."

… "So it gives me pleasure to formally adopt Shifa' as my daughter and will be henceforth a princess of the Nile," Hapi finished. He was beaming as he gathered Angela towards him to present her to the nobility and it was a relief that she wasn't required to speak yet since it was rather a shock that she was announced as a daughter rather than part of the nobility. It certainly was added to when Hapi took her into a hug and said that she did well as his daughter and that he was proud of her in ancient Egyptian.

… "Abba always keeps Ima safe."… "Those are for Ima and Abba," Hibah said. She looked up at Dean with solemn eyes. She had followed him hugging Boomer close to her chest. "Ima and Abba special apples."

… "It was requested at celestial levels," Satet replied sadly, "Of the Malachi of Absolution."

Angela knew now. She was being called into service once again. The balance of the world was being threatened. "Have they attacked innocents?"

… what do you mean by that?"

Angela looked at Satet and looked down. Sighing she replied, "Setna was trying to stop it. He found me again and he was trying to stop it."

It took a moment for Satet to comprehend what Angela was saying. She had feared that what gave her newest daughter nightmares would return. She had that feeling ever since she had been brought to the sanctuary to recuperate from her ordeal in the Pit…

… "It is what I do and what I swore, princess." Setna looked at Angela with a gentle look full of tenderness. "It is for you because it is you. Not because of what you will mean to the world. You are worth it." He gave her a kiss to her cheek before turning around to face the demon.

… It felt like getting hit by a hammer or shot at but it was a big shock.

 _Oh god. I'm in love with Sam._

… "You're not my Sammy."

"Oh I am Sammy," the double sneered, "But the best kept secret. Even I don't know it." The double grinned at Sam while still holding onto Angela who was pulling to be let go. He looked at her and asked, "I wonder if you would ever be able to raise a hand against us?"

… "Stay with you pwease?"

Sam was going to say no but it was difficult when she burrowed in next to him and cuddled. The only thing that was visible was her face looking up at him and she had her puppy eyes on. He couldn't say no and he understood better Dean's predicament when he gave the look. He sighed and smiled, "Okay."

The response was her smiling up at him and her tiny arm trying to wrap around his torso in a hug. She cuddled next to him and gave a yawn before saying, "Pwotects my Sammy." She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

… "It's okay, Sam. Everything feels right."

Sam looked down at Angela. Her breathing was low and it was evident she was going back to sleep. But what she said…

"'S good… n feel… safe."

Sam blinked as he watched her go back to sleep. She hadn't moved so he was pinned there but he didn't mind. He was willing to suffer pins in his legs or whatever else for her. She was safe now. He looked down and looked at his hands covered in scrapes and bruises. He could hear Carter taunting and laughing at him as he glanced at her sleeping. He wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon so he adjusted as best as he could and prepared to stay awake all night… just in case.

… Sam wondered what she was doing. At first he thought she was going to hit him and he wouldn't blame her if he knew whatever wrong he had done. But when she just relaxed like that and looked at him. It baffled him and he looked back at her, trying to make sense why she was leaning forward.

He got his answer when he heard her say something softly and she leaned upon tip toe and placed the back of her two first fingers on the left side of his neck and stroked downwards in a single stroke that was soft and gentle. It had him frown in surprise when it was followed by the soft breath she gave before kissing him on the slope of his neck. It was the perfect spot and it sent a good shiver down his spine but it was enough to have him just stand there.

… _She is shy you know. Mostly around you._

… Releasing her sleeve, he reached up with his right hand and with his two first fingers he pressed the tips gently to the left side of her neck. He tried not to notice her wide eyed expression of surprise but he couldn't help but look her in the eye as he slowly and almost seductively brought his fingers down the side of her neck down to the collar bone. He finished by leaning forward and planted a kiss in the same spot she did, letting his breath linger slightly before pulling back…

… Sam normally would have kissed her cheek but he took a chance and leaned in to capture her lips. She didn't resist and he was encouraged to continue the kiss. He ended it and whispered, "Good night," before leaving. It was a special night…

… He was about to leave when she grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her and found her standing up and holding what he had given her. The expression on her face at first was indiscernible but the way she held his hand… His fingers tightened around her hand gently as she placed her other hand on top of hers and he saw it. He saw the lotus…

… "I skipped out of Heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world… Till you two screwed it all up." He pointed accusingly at the Winchesters. "And you dragged Absolution to pick up the pieces of _your_ mess."

"I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other, thanks to you two! And I have to watch the earthbound sister get pulled into it and there is no telling if she'll come out alive."

… Angela paused in the middle of her running to look around. She knew that he would anticipate certain moves. She had to do things that he wouldn't expect. She glanced around until she found what she was looking for: a pool of mud. Angela looked down at her clothes and shoes and groaned. She had to though since they were blind except for scent. Unlike them, she knew how to disguise scents. It was a good thing she left her jacket at the cabin. Taking a glob of mud, she applied it onto her arm and smeared it on.

It didn't take long to get the mud all over her body including her clothes. The wind had started picking up when she applied the last of it onto her face. The wind carried their scent towards her and she breathed it in. She didn't need a mirror to know that her eyes were glowing in response. She heard the thunder rumble. They were coming.

… Suddenly the scent of blood, fellow slayer blood assaulted her senses. She looked forward and found that there were some of the commander's men missing. The group had stopped in the middle of a clearing with chest high shrubbery. She couldn't see anything. She glanced over at another slayer. One second he was there when the lightning flashed. When it flashed again, there was nothing there. She heard a yell and the group stopped to look around…

… Crowley stood looking at her and appreciated the well-toned body and musculature as well as the beauty. He had seen her in action against the little shit Lykos and was rather surprised at her asking for mercy. He had heard the stories too. He replied, "As far as the little human dealing devil goes, she did what I wanted her to do though I didn't quite expect the end results."

Angela couldn't help it and picked up the piping etched with the sigils. She held it like she would a sword and held it up to view with appreciation at the handiwork. She replied, "I suppose you didn't but then again you knew that I wouldn't part with it so easily."

… Crowley grinned at Angela. He took a step forward only to have a bullet shot his way but it hit the wall behind him. It was close and he could tell that it was iron rounds. He frowned in surprise at her and wondering what hell she was doing.

"I'm pissed at you," Angela replied with the pout still on her face. Her features were also contorted into a sort of sly look. "Come closer."

Crowley narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He took a tentative step forward. The next shot nearly took off his foot. "Damn it woman what are you trying to do?"

"I said come closer," Angela replied in a mocking tone as she pointed her silenced gun upward. She raised her brow slightly and motioned with her fingers for Crowley to come closer. "Come on Crowley."

… "Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine," Crowley rattled off a little bored. "Did you know that there are countless rumors regarding my sweetheart here? I mean the tales of her actually eating demons and shooting lasers out of her eyes… completely farfetched but all part and parcel of the legend of the Malachi of Absolution."

… _Malachi of Absolution…_

 _Now_

 _2405, Somewhere in Kansas_

The place was in the middle of nowhere and had been rundown and abandoned since 2016. As far as anyone knew, it was an old bunker of sorts like the kind of bomb shelter the crazies made. It was out in the middle of nowhere so it was understandable that no one would even notice it there. The road to get to it was off the beaten path and fairly isolated. The trees in the forest helped too.

The only way anyone would know that this place was here was if they knew about it. That and tracing the omens of strange occurrences within a five mile radius of the place that also occurred during certain times of the year. It was random enough to be missed unless you were a hunter. That and you knew someone who was a freaking tech genius with computers and shit.

Jensen De Lauzon surveyed the main door while crouched near the large tree he was talking point by. He studied the structure with a practiced eye, his hazel green eyes with gold flecks flickered from force of habit and the fact that it was hereditary in his line. His locks gave him what his cousin called him a shaggy appearance for a six foot four moose and they flitted across his forehead as a slight breeze passed by. His nostrils flared slightly and he nodded. This place definitely had the scent.

 _Now that you had your chance to be like the 'elders' can you admit that I was right?_

Jensen twitched his lips in a smile as he replied, "Okay, Riley. You're right."

 _Woohoo! Now who's the master?_

Jensen grinned as he watched the door, "You are Cousin. You are." He took a breath and added, "This old bunker is definitely the source of all the activity. I'm surprised that no other hunters picked this up."

 _Well the omens are so random that there was no obvious pattern. I think we got lucky with that demon shit the Doublemint twins came across._

"You know Lira and Laura don't like it when you call them that."

 _Not my fault they look exactly alike. And they like just about the same… everything. And they are bitches._

Jensen sighed in good humor at that. He knew that his cousin and that particular pair of hunters always bickered like little children and he had to be the parent. He was the eldest after all since they started their little group of hunters and odd jobs. The odd jobs were how they were able to be financially afloat and some were not exactly through legal means. Their crew pretty much knew the ins and outs of being thieves and the like.

Riley Harrison was his cousin and she was a brilliant with computers. She was their hacker. She was responsible for all their cover IDs, security surveillance, comms… anything tech she made and maintained. She also was a little impulsive at times and often used gamer references. She had a vocabulary all on her own.

Lira and Laura were hunters and grifters. They were good at reading people and they often would trade IDs. It was handy on certain jobs and certainly annoying when they decided to mess with the team. They were identical twins and often would do that talking while not speaking thing between them. People got the impression they were psychic but really it was regulating their abilities including reminding them when the full moon was.

Then there was C.B. He was essentially the hitter. He loved a good fight as per his people and had an uncanny knack for spells and wards. So he was also the researcher/librarian. Of course he had trained to be one and would dress essentially… nerdy. He would the button downs under the sweaters and nice slacks. He looked like a college preppie but he packed a mean punch and had a nice set of teeth to go with it.

Together they formed the Guardians. It was not really original but Riley insisted on it since she had a thing for Avian lore. The girl loved anything that was a rarity and it only added to her spunkiness. She also liked hunting and it constantly had Jensen on edge when she went on a simple salt and burn. He always thought she would have been better in a legal job and not in the family business but she made her choice. The best he could do was to look after her and teach her how to protect herself.

That left him as the mastermind and healer of their group. He often planned their cons and executed them with the precision he did with ganking the things that went bump in the night. He also was the one that did the patch up jobs. He was the lucky one that inherited the gift. It certainly had Aunt Claudia wishing he went to medical school. But he chose hunting and never looked back. It felt right even though he did have a college degree.

It was a standard rule of the family. The minimum requirement to hunt was a high school diploma. Higher education was encouraged or at least in personal development. After all the difference between a good job done and life versus a crappy job and death was knowing what you were up against and how to kill it. So he completed a four year degree and did use it to bring in extra money much like the more studious members that came before him.

This job came on their radar when the twins took out a demon that was doing a ritual. They later found out that it was a locator spell, new and improved from what they had seen. The demon was looking for something. So Riley went to work with the databases and everyone put out their feelers and it led to Kansas to this bunker.

Jensen surveyed the area when he heard a low rumble. He looked down and grinned before reaching out and rubbing the black German Shepherd mix. "I know Sam. We've got one."

 _Please don't start on the puppy talk. You spoil her._

"She's a tracker and a little bit of harridan. And she's the best Wilder," Jensen defended his dog.

 _Right. Oh by the way I got a potential for that little ass hat you've been trying to imprint._

"Great."

In addition to hunting and providing occasional stuff for hunters, Jensen raised Wilders. It was more of a family tradition since the first breeder became one as part of a joke and part accident. They carried the supernatural rights to do so in the amulets they wore, which he did with one other pendant. Plus their Wilders were highly prized even though there were several good breeders of the dogs bred for the hunt. So he was obligated to keep up the tradition.

 _And he has that tome you were so keen on getting._

"Fair trade if the pup imprints," Jensen commented. He stood up and looked at the entrance before saying, "I'm going in Riley." He picked up the shotgun he had leaned against the tree and made sure his salt rounds were loaded and cocked the gun.

 _Copy that mon capitan. Be careful since we have no idea what is in there._

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jensen replied before tapping his ear to put her on mute. AS much as he liked her chatter, he preferred not to have it when on a hunt. It was also on just in case he needed information and fast. It worked well when they were conducting their side business for the people that didn't have the power to fight back against the rich and powerful.

Patting Sam on the shoulder, he advanced slowly while watching his step. Even though the freaky stuff had been around since the beginning and long before him, the fuglies were like other people; they adapted when the old ways couldn't work anymore. It was a new form of battle against the supernatural.

Making his way through the forest, Jensen remembered the first time he had his big test in tracking and survival fitness. His mother taught him everything physical and had organized the test. His uncle administered it. Dad… Jensen liked to think that his dad was proud of him. He had never met the man since he died in a hunt before he was born and it was protecting his mother. So you could say the life chose him and he embraced it.

 _There is always a choice, son. If you want this life you have to choose it._

 _I chose it Mom. And I love it._

He was going to continue when his ears picked up something that no normal human would have heard. He felt his muscles stiffen and he maneuvered his body as he swung his shotgun around and ended up pointing it at none other than Riley. She had her hands up and telling him to chill. He merely said, "Fuck, Riley. How many times have I told you never to sneak up on a hunter?"

"3527 times," she deadpanned. At his look she added, "I counted."

Jensen lowered his shotgun. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you'd be manning command."

"Still am," Riley replied as she pulled out her tablet and waved it at him. Her dark hair was cut short in a pixie cut and allowed her rich brown eyes to twinkle like a mischievous imp. "Besides I wanted to see."

"It's too dangerous."

"You say that about every hunt you take me on. How am I supposed to be as good as you if you don't take me along?"

If there was one thing that was both annoying and typical of their family, it was their ability to argue with logic. It certainly annoyed the elder members when it was used in sarcasm. Jensen knew she had him. Sighing he replied, "Alright but you listen to me and do what I say when I say. Got it?"

"Geez, yes," Riley replied with a huff. She pulled up the shotgun she brought along.

"How did you follow me?"

"Zoe. Seriously your obsession with something that kills fossil fuels like you do tacos is disturbing." Riley made a face like she was witnessing something weird. "Electric is faster."

"But when the system goes down, Zoe is the only thing that is running. Remember the blackout in Boulder last year?" Jensen grinned at her as he led the way to the door to the bunker.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh and I lied about a potential hunter. Little asshat met him and bit his hand. I swear, he only cares about feeding and fighting. Thank God he hasn't learned the last one." Riley adjusted her grip on her gun as she followed her cousin.

"Cisco is just a late bloomer," Jensen countered when something caught his eye and he walked over towards it.

"You say that about all of them. You're an old softie with the puppies. No wonder Samantha here picked you," Riley countered as she gestured towards the dog that moved forward to sniff what her cousin found. She saw it and joined him. "What's up Cousin?"

"We're not alone."

* * *

 **A/N:** Here we are and in the year 3405 and we still have the monsters and stuff. Looks like we have the main character Jensen Collins who looks suspiciously like Sam as he hunts with his cousin Riley Harrison. Looks like they aren't alone. Who is it? Stay tuned for next time on The Absolution Chronicles...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _We're not alone._

Jensen looked at the car that had been hidden from his initial scouting place. Whoever it was had a pretty good idea how to conceal their presence. He couldn't help but admire the beautiful look of the car that was from the twentieth century. He always liked that aspect of history and thought it was much simpler than today.

Riley looked at the car with a slight look of boredom. She glanced at her cousin and noted the look she knew all too well. "Alright, quit drooling otherwise Zoe will be jealous."

"Zoe is my lady. Nothing will take her place."

"Says the car freak."

"I built her from the engine up."

It was the usual banter between the two cousins. Riley liked doing it because it was one of the few times Jensen wasn't behaving like an adult. True he could give a joke but he was always calm… basically the adult of the group. It didn't matter that the team was also full of adults; he was the one that kept everyone on track. Riley made it her mission in life to get him to smile and laugh especially when he got, as she put it, too serious for a gentle giant of a moose.

Jensen was familiar with Riley's game and in truth, he looked forward to it. It allowed him to be something other than the one everyone looked to when they were in the thick of things. True the other members of the team tried but he always felt a little bit of an outsider. Riley was family and more familiar. Plus she liked most everyone. She was very much a girl but a little kooky about things. She liked the strange and unusual and made no bones about it.

Inspecting the classic Charger, Jensen glanced at his dog and gave the command to sniff it out. Sam gave her cursory sweep leaving no stone unturned. It revealed nothing in terms of things not being human. "Looks like we're dealing with a human."

"Okay so you can kick his ass after you tell him he has a great car. You might even reveal your dirty secret of Lola, which I would have used if I didn't sneak into Zoe's trunk," Riley pointed out.

"You don't know how to drive Lola."

"I would have figured it out," Riley pouted. "Besides you taught me."

Jensen shot Riley a look and noticed she was trying to use the eyes on him. He looked away and at the bunker, "Not working Riles. Come on."

Riley sighed since she wasn't going to get a usual reaction. If there was one thing she knew about her cousin, he was all about the job once he sank his teeth into it. He had been driven since that job in Sioux Falls that nearly killed him. The evidence was in the scar that ran from the left side of his chest just under his pec in a diagonal towards his hip and curled towards his back right where his kidney would be. That had been bad and he had been alone. So Riley decided to focus more on being a hunter and never missed an opportunity to go with him.

They approached the door and Riley noticed that the door had been opened recently. She pointed it out, "Look. Definitely someone is in there. It was opened recently."

Jensen peered at it and nodded, "Yep. Good work Riles." He put his hand on the hand and looked at her to indicate that she needed to be in position.

The pair with their doc opened the door and made their way in. They activated their night vision glasses that Riley had put together. Well Riley did hers. Jensen didn't since he didn't need to. Together they made their way down the stairs to what was obviously a foyer/living room. There were some old tables organized and few were broken. There was a layer of dust everywhere. It looked abandoned except for the cleared trail.

The main worry was that this person, while human, could be someone that was getting into something they didn't understand. It occurred to both hunters that this intruder was possibly the cause of the omens they had picked up recently. Sam was doing her thing and she wasn't picking up the evil ass shit she was good at tracking. So they had to be careful since the one thing that was more dangerous than a wendigo on your ass was a human doing something supernatural and not understanding it.

They passed the main foyer and noted the ancient computers. Riley had her tech geek moment since she liked learning the history of computers and tech. The twins liked teasing her about going all geek on them. She brushed it aside to follow her taller cousin and muttered something in Spanish about too much dust and not enough clean.

"Está bien Chiquita," Jensen teased.

Riley scowled at him and continued to follow. They fanned out to look around and push through the place. Riley was a little annoyed that Sam was sticking with her. She suspected that Jensen told the dog to keep an eye on her when they hunted. The man was an insufferable mother hen at times but she didn't blame him.

Taking her preferred route, she scouted with Sam and found what looked like those study halls in a library. One table was missing a side and made a wooden slide. There were papers and casefiles on the ground. Riley squatted to inspect them. They contained information on what was happening in different parts of the country and the world. She realized that it must have been a base camp for hunters or something.

"Filing system could use a little work," she muttered to herself as she looked through one. She noted the copperplate writing of a scrawl. "Nice script."

Sam made a rumble and it drew Riley's attention. She followed the dog over to where she was sniffing. There were torn pieces of cloth and other bits of junk. She reached down to where Sam was digging her nose in. Her fingers came up with a swatch the size of a hankie but it was flannel. It had the pocket on it and it looked huge. And it had something in it.

Being inquisitive, Riley reached in the pocket. It was a crumbled piece of paper but it was more than that. Her fingers found that it wrapped around something that was hard. Holding onto the flannel just because, she looked at the paper and noted that it was not normal paper, not even the stuff that paper was made of nowadays. This was more like parchment, the ancient stuff.

She was going to open it when she heard Sam growl low in her throat. It wasn't the kind that said a demon was there or anything supernatural. That was the one that said that someone was in there that was a stranger and could hurt you growl. Pocketing everything in her jacket, Riley brought up her shotgun and signaled Sam to stay close. As much as having the mutt tail her, she had to admit that the Wilder's presence was comforting. She tapped her earpiece and whispered, "Hey, Cousin?"

 _What's wrong?_

"I think I may have found something you should check out." Riley knew she was fibbing a bit but she wanted to track this asshole down herself and if she called Jensen, he would go big brother on her and tear the whole place apart. Plus she didn't want to alert the intruder that she knew she was being watched.

 _Make sure it's secure._

"I know the drill. And it wasn't in a hex box so we're good."

 _That's not the point._

"I know. Stop being a worrywart."

At that moment a noise sounded. Riley knew that Jensen would have heard that. Sure enough she heard him in her ear demanding to know if she was okay and if there was trouble. She ignored him and followed the sound. She was well aware that she was possibly wandering into a trap but there was little choice. She rounded a corner and swept it. It was clear.

Jensen's voice sounded angry when he started cursing in her ear and Riley knew she was going to get it later but this was serious. She rounded another corner and found it clear. There was nothing there. Her ears were playing tricks on her. That was until she turned and found someone standing in front of her.

It was automatic for her to bring her shotgun off but the guy was lightning quick. He knocked the barrel away but it went off. Riley barely registered the shot that went wide and struck the wall. She didn't even hear the crumble of the walls form the impact. Her focus was on the man that brought his pistol up and pointed it at her.

Raising her hands like she was surrendering, Riley looked him straight in the eye and then shouted Sam's command to attack. She reacted the moment the guy dropped the gun and lashed out with the combination that Jensen taught her and gave the guy a good pop across the face. She brought her hands up prepared to fight.

Blows were exchanged but Riley used her speed and agility to the fullest she ever had. It was different from when she 'played' with her cousin but those exercises made the difference of giving a beating and getting beat. She got a backhand across the face and it stung but it was nothing. It made her mad and she charged.

The stakes changed when the knife came out. Riley had fought when the idiot brought the knife to the fist fight. She made C.B. teach her a few things and she put those to use. In the end, the guy's strength was a little too much for her and he tackled her and they crashed into an already broken table. She paused when she felt the knife against her throat.

"Who are you?" The guy looked down at her with a glare.

Riley got a good look and noticed the short cut hair that made him look badass. There was a perpetual five o'clock shadow on his face. He had snappy hazel green eyes and lips that if they dared to smile would turn into a killer smile that would persuade many a women looking for a one night stand. Standard hunter dress of the jeans, jacket and boots completed with the odds and ends of a hunter. Riley did notice the t-shirt with a logo on it and that was covered by a flannel shirt. If she didn't know any better she was staring at her cousin's twin… who was actually shorter.

As it were, the obviously hot looking guy was pinning her and thinking her to be a threat. She gritted out, "Sam, difendere."

Sam started growling her warning growl to the guy that she was going to attack if he didn't stop. She charged but she never made it to her target. The guy said something and the dog went flying through the air and crashed into some old boxes. He looked back at Riley and pressed the knife against her neck.

There was the unmistakable sound of a cocking shotgun followed by, "Let her go."

Riley knew that tone well. When Jensen was pissed, he let you know it and when he was angry... let's just say that the fuglies didn't know what hit them. She risked a look and saw that look her cousin got when she almost bought it on a werewolf hunt. He didn't talk to her for about twenty-four hours after that but he let that werewolf have it and he looked like he was going to let this guy have it.

The other guy had the same idea and barked something and the shotgun flew out of Jensen's hands. The guy turned and swung with his knife at the hunter with precision and skill gleaned from years of hunting. Jensen reacted by grabbing the knife arm and flinging the guy aside into a pile of broken chairs or what used to be chairs.

Riley got to her knees as she watched her cousin go full on battle mode. She saw the eyes flicker that glittery thing they did when he was going to tap into his abilities. She gasped when he was sent flying back and he collided with a cabinet or something. The other guy stood up and was advancing holding out his hand.

That didn't hold Jensen down long. He looked at the guy and his eyes flared as he sent his opponent flying backwards. He was on his feet and huffing in anger as he advanced. The other guy did the same and charged at Jensen. They looked like two bulls on a collision course and Riley just stood there watching, not sure of what to do.

The nameless guy swung first, aiming for Jensen's jaw and missed when his target jerked their head back out of the way and countered with a punch just under the ribs. Riley could hear the guy grunt but he wasn't going down. She figured that he must be a hunter if he was taking Jensen's hardest punches. Even at half speed they left bruises. She had seen what they did to C.B. and those two made it more like a game of play wrestling.

They went back and forth with their hands and feet. The unnamed guy gave Jensen a couple of hard punches to push him back. Jensen retaliated with a front kick that was strong enough to kick in a door if necessary. He caught his opponent clear in the chest and sent him into a pile of junk. He took a moment to wipe the blood that was on his lip from a cut. "Had enough?"

"Not even close," the guy replied as he got to his feet and wiped his brow. "Got anything else?"

Jensen was ready to go another round. He grinned a toothy grin and said, "Whatever you got I can do better."

That produced the grin that Riley knew meant 'boys will be boys'. Yet having grown up with family that could shift, move things, had superhuman strength, cast spells and a bunch of other things… that was taking it to a level that most people would say they all deserved the nuthouse. She saw her cousin get the same grin on his face and knew that they were going to be in a world of trouble. She looked at Sam and asked, "What do we do?"

The dog looked up at Riley with an expression that clearly said that she didn't know and didn't care. Sam was used to her alpha behaving like an alpha. As far as she could see, he was demonstrating his alphaness to this other alpha like person. It was normal and he was protecting his pack and in this case, the pup that was growing still beside her. She gave a moan that said she wasn't concerned and took a seat.

Riley sighed and rolled her eyes. The ass butt was too much like her master except for a few times. She knew she wasn't going to get help unless she gave an order. One thing she was grateful for was that Jensen made it clear to the dog that she was to watch out for Riley and to listen to her. It was a thing that Riley tried not to abuse since she knew that the order was more for Jensen's peace of mind when they had to split up on a hunt. She actually didn't like it that he thought he had to go solo. Sam chose him after all and by all right she was bound to follow him into battle, to hell and back as a pup of the Hunt.

A loud crash caught her attention. Now her cousin and the hot stranger were now locked and throwing each other into the walls. The plume of dust rose steadily. In clumped as they wrestled around and slamming into things. There were also a few suspicious growls when all of a sudden the hot stranger flew across the room again and bellowing, "Sonofabitch!"

"More like a jerk," Jensen said as he followed the fight path on foot. "That's what you get for messing with my partner."

"Partner? Thought she was your girl."

Riley couldn't help it, "Eww. That is gross."

It was a needed interruption. It had both combatants standing down. The stranger took a couple of steps until he was very close to Riley. He said, "Ok then I guess he wouldn't mind if…" He reached out and grabbed her and then looked at Jensen with a warning. "Hey hold it there, bitch." He had his hand on Riley's neck.

Riley didn't like being put in a bargaining position. It made Jensen go the route of stupid especially if she ended up being hurt. There was revenge and then there was _revenge_ and her cousin had it down to an exact science. She could tell you when it changed and it was subtle to not so subtle depending on the situation. Now she was seeing that he was clearly in total reckless abandon mode. This guy made a mistake. She said, "You better back down."

"No way princess. Not until I find out what you two are doing here. You and the freak."

Riley knew that was a mistake and said, "Now you done it."

At that moment Jensen's eyes flared and Riley could see his teeth erupt just a little. It wasn't really an eruption like other family members. His canines just ended up a little sharper than usual but it was still coined as vamping out. She was going to say something but she was flung aside and the stranger held up his hands and said something in that language of his.

Riley watched and she realized what she was seeing. She hadn't put it together before but now she did. She knew that it was going to turn out to be a major combustion and possibly bring down the whole bunker on them. Not really thinking but going with it she got in the middle and shouted, "Don't," with enough force to make Jensen stagger back and shield his eyes while the stranger fell down.

Riley looked at them and then at her hands which had glowed from the tattoos on the underside of her wrists. She kept her hand up to keep her cousin from advancing, giving only a warning look. She knew that she may have changed the stakes about her hunting or anything getting out of the building to hunt since that was supposed to be kept a secret but… She looked at her cousin and said, "I know you said…"

"And you know the rules…"

"You're one of them."

Both Riley and Jensen turned to look at the stranger as he stood up looking a little worse for the wear but completely all right. He was looking more at Riley and it wasn't winning points with Jensen who was glowering at the stranger who said, "You're a healer."

Riley made a slight face like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't. She couldn't lie since she was terrible about it. "Um…"

"I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"Oh yeah right," Jensen snorted.

"Hey, I don't hurt healers. If anything one saved my life."

"Right."

Riley knew that they weren't going to get anywhere being mad. As far as she was concerned, they had their grudge match and now it was time to talk. She sighed and shot a look at her cousin but he was refusing to back down at the moment. She looked at the stranger and replied, "You said you were saved by a healer. Are you a hunter?"

"Hell yeah."

"More like a witch bitch," Jensen muttered.

"Like you're any better you freak ass jerk," the stranger shot back, his hazel green eyes snapping with anger.

"Hey!" Riley looked at the pair with irritation. She shot a look at her cousin and he glared at her, his eyes flaring. She looked back at the stranger and gestured in an annoyed fashion, "Let's start off simple. I'm Riley. This is Jensen."

The stranger looked at his opponent and then Riley. "Jared. Jared Singer."

Riley clapped her hands, "Okay now we know each other."

"Oh yeah. I know that you tried to kill my partner."

"Hey I didn't know she was a healer until she did her mojo. And I'm a hunter, asshole."

It turned into a shouting match and Riley rubbed her head and then gave a shrill whistle. "Just stop. Jensen, he didn't do anything you wouldn't have done if the situation had been reversed. And it was my fault that I hadn't been paying attention." It was a snow job but it helped to mollify her cousin.

"Give the lady a cigar," Jared replied with a grin.

Jensen glared at him and Riley shot a look that said he was pushing it. She said, "I don't smoke."

"Just giving credit, sweetheart."

The growl from Jensen was enough to make Jared grin at him in a maddening way. It was enough to incite another full on fight but with Riley in the middle, neither one was willing to make the first move. It was a lot more entertaining to taunt. Jared grinned and added, "And you really are a sweetheart."

Riley felt her skin flush and she knew that it was going to turn into a massacre. Jensen would have no problem sending Sam after Jared and would tell her to be as violent and bloody as possible. Or he would be calculating with his revenge and get it when a person least suspected. The former was the more obvious and could be handled. The latter choice was the dangerous one since Jensen was that good at being nonchalant about things. You would never suspect.

Ever being the diplomat, Riley sighed in an exasperated tone and looked at Jared and asked, "What exactly are you doing here Jared?"

"I could ask the same question," Jared replied being difficult. His look was mostly directed at Jensen but his attention was on Riley. "This place has been abandoned for years."

"True." Riley knew that she was going to reveal their secrets if she went into too much detail. She would have to tread carefully. "We came because we tracked a disturbance."

"You mean the occurrences that happen yearly and at random times but always during peak times of magical significance?" At the look he was receiving, Jared explained, "Juju heritage. Have a thing for following that kind of evil ass shit."

"You're a juju witch?" Riley raised her brows in fascination.

"Yeah. From my mom's side. Like that line in that lame ass movie. I'm half and half. Dad's a Muggle and mom's the witch. Not as quite a nasty shock though." Jared gave a shrug with his shoulders like it was no big deal. "Then again Dad never did really acknowledge the juju except when it benefited him." He snorted at that.

"Sorry. Just that most juju practitioners tend to stay near their country of origin," Riley offered.

"Well my family is from Africa and one member came here and stayed. It's called immigration."

Riley waved her hand in apology. "Okay. Like I said, not common here. More we get are witches like you see in fairy tales." She paused and added, "Well you know I'm a healer and that's it. Fully human but my cousin here, he's…"

"None of your business but to satisfy Riles' need to be polite with everyone, I'm a dhampir," Jensen countered with a hard look at Jared.

"Technically you aren't since you aren't half and half like me," Jared replied a little smug. "The teeth gave it away. Not quite an eruption. You're more human in appearance but you've got the mojo and the fast healing." He grinned when Jensen shuffled a little on his feet. He clapped his hands. "Okay I guess I can be nice. I'm here for something."

"Really?" Jensen couldn't help with the sarcasm as he put his hands on his hips. "What do you want thief?"

"Ever hear of the Absolution Chronicles?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Jensen and Riley enter a bunker and they come across a hunter named Jared and he has that lovable smirk. Keep watching for more The Absolution Chronicles...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Ever hear of the Absolution Chronicles?_

Riley frowned a little at that and glanced at Jensen. She then looked at Jared and started to asked, "Well…"

"They are nothing but a myth and a legend," Jensen interrupted. He ignored the look Riley shot at him and looked at Jared. "Bedtime stories told to children and give sweet dreams."

Riley looked at her cousin. Surely he didn't believe that? He was the one that showed a little more than casual interest in the bunker when they narrowed it down. She also knew that he had researched the subject since they had come across references to that before.

"It's more than that," Jared countered with a swipe of his hand. "They tell the story of the greatest Champion to walk the earth. The one who stood against the badasses that would have made life a living hell."

"Champions aren't real. They are myth and legend," Jensen reiterated. He took a couple of steps forward to stand next to his cousin. His initial anger had died down but he was still annoyed with this juju hunter. "So why are you wasting your time chasing fairy tales?"

"It's not a fairy tale," Jared asserted with a hard look at Jensen. "You of all people should consider that." He turned away putting his hands on his hips. He thought a moment before turning around and adding, "You know how I know that the Absolution Chronicles are real? It's because of this." He held up the amulet for the others to see.

"What is it?"

Jared shot a look at Jensen before looking at Riley and replying, "Family heirloom." He stroked the carvings in it as he looked at it. "Let's just say that my family has a stake in old legends. Plus I know that there's more down here than the Absolution Chronicles. And I'm a legacy."

Jensen snorted at that, "You expect us to believe that you're one of them?" He raised his brow.

"My family spent the last twenty years reclaiming everything. After what happened most folks were content on slandering those who risked everything." Jared looked up at Jensen's impassive look with a hard glare. He wanted to punch him but he didn't.

"Everyone remembers the one bad thing but never the good ones," Riley said in understanding.

"Yeah," Jared said a little surprised that she got it. He shifted a little on his feet to hide his surprise. "So that's why I'm here. Just looking around. Stories say that they had one whole section dedicated to the Absolution Chronicles and anything else related."

"Well we're here because of the omens and we think that there is something here. If we can fix it…" Riley shrugged her shoulders aware that her cousin would bite a head off literally and figuratively if someone decided to snake his hunt.

"Not gonna stop you on my account. I'm here for the Chronicles." Jared decided to get a little flirty, "And you're welcome to join me."

Jensen growled his warning growl. It was one trait that was consistent with all members of the family whether they were human or not. It was the animal growls that distinguished territory and leadership or whatever fit the situation. This one in particular was the same kind a father would give when a prospective boyfriend wanted to date his daughter. Riley knew that since she had witnessed it a couple of times.

Jared smirked at the reaction he was getting. He knew that the girl wasn't Jensen's girl in that way but she meant something to him. He had seen the type before on his travels but this was just plain too good and he knew he was playing with fire messing with someone with dhampir blood. They may not be full dhampir or full vamp but they were just as capable of ripping off a limb if you provoked them just right.

Riley knew that the comment was meant to nettle her cousin. She could hear it in the growl that was low and warning. Looking at Jared, she could tell that he knew what he was doing and didn't seem to care. Then again if the fight was anything to go by… "Okay, what if we did help you out. Could you at least help us make sure nothing else is here that shouldn't be?"

"If I have my information right, everything here shouldn't be here but it is," Jared replied gesturing around. "This place has been a repository for anything from the supernatural. They built it to be that way. Of course that's what I managed to find out."

"And there are others over the world," Jensen said rather bored.

"But nothing like this."

It wasn't really an argument to cause a fistfight. It was more posturing but it could escalate. Riley thought she was going to have indigestion before this was over. "Okay. We are working together."

"Working with, but not together," Jensen clarified.

"Fine," Riley said with a roll of her eyes.

"Either way works for me doll face," Jared smirked.

 _This is going to be a long night._ Riley rubbed her forehead before asking, "Is there anywhere specific we should be looking for?"

Jensen went to go retrieve the shotguns and check them while Jared explained that there should be a library. That should be were the files and lore should be stored. He didn't make a sound but checked the guns and made sure they were loaded but also took a moment to look at the place they were currently arguing in.

It wasn't exactly like a library but more like a living area. There were the long tables found in the older libraries but given the look of things it was more for relaxing and easy researching. He looked around before he heard the crackle in his earpiece. He tapped it to make sure that it was on before saying, "C.B. that you?"

 _Yes, my friend. I should inform you that Riley is not here._

"Yeah," Jensen dragged out a bit as he watched his cousin talking with Jared. He turned to look at a painting on the wall. "She's here with me. Pulled the Houdini act again."

 _She hid in Zoe again?_

"Yep."

 _Mwana wa... That girl is going to be more trouble than all of us put together._

Jensen gave a slight smile at that as he studied the painting. It was just a portrait but of a family. There was the husband and his beautiful blonde wife and in front was a little boy maybe four and the mother was holding a baby. He found it odd that it was there but then again maybe it was a personal touch to the last occupants. "Yeah well... can't stop her. She wants to hunt." He put his hand up to touch the painting and rubbed the image gently. There was something about it...

 _She's only reacting to what happened with you. She's the one that patched up the wound._

Jensen absently touched where his scar was. He remembered that hunt. It was a bad job all around but they didn't know that at the time. It was one if their gigs that they took to make money and ended up being a hunt. "Yeah well as long as she learns, that's good. So listen we're at the bunker and it seems to be the epicenter of all the omens."

 _Do you need backup?_

Jensen glanced at his cousin with Jared. He made a slight face, and replied, "No. We... came across someone."

 _Another hunter?_

"Yeah. Hey, do you know anything about juju?"

 _It's the respected thing of my people. You don't fuck with juju men or witches. They will fuck with you. Why?_

"Well we ran into one. And he's been pretty decent."

 _Meaning that he fought back. Did you win?_

"If you mean by letting him know I wasn't a pushover then yes." Jensen couldn't help but grin at that. "But it's nothing like when we have a bit of fun."

 _And that's something you like too much. Listen rafiki, be careful. Juju is not something you take lightly. And if this place is what you think it is, he will be looking for things of power._

"You don't have to tell me twice. He already annoys the hell out of me."

 _Tread lightly but firmly. I'll have the twins on standby._

"Don't bother. Riles and me can handle this. As much as I don't like it, she has rapport." Jensen spat the last part out like it was the nastiest thing ever. "We'll help out this guy. So far he only seems interested in lore." He paused a moment before adding in a low whisper, "He's after the Absolution Chronicles."

 _For certain?_

"Admitted to it right in front of me. And he knows about Riles and her 'gifts'. Abd before you get all hell cat on me, he didn't hurt her once he figured out what she does."

 _So a juju man who is a hunter and knows healers and obviously respects healers... sounds like the Singer clan._

"So you know them?"

 _Not personally but I have heard of them. Story goes that their matriarch was a princess. Her family is tied to one of the five families that preside over the Tournament of Souls._

Jensen listened as C.B. gave him what he knew. It wasn't much to go on but it put into perspective why Jared was there. He watched the guy interact with his cousin with a wary eye. "So am I looking at something I need to take care of?"

 _Whose to say? Juju men are their own person._

It wasn't the best advice but Jensen knew that if he was going to make sure that his cousin wasn't hurt, he was going to have to stick around. Yeah he knew that she could take care of herself but she was all he had and they had been raised together. She was the orphan and he was her adoptive big brother. That was just the way of it. "Well I guess it's tread softly and carry a big stick."

 _You always liked quoting history._

"Wise words there," Jensen joked as he looked at the painting one last time. Maybe he could take that one once they were down. It wasn't like there was anyone who would want it except for someone like him. "But I got a gut feeling on this one. We'll keep the twins on standby but let them do their gigs. We need the money."

 _Yes they are stealing an office building and they recruited from their contacts._

"Great. Keep an eye on them C.B. and remind them that they answer to me."

 _That I will do. Good luck. Comms will stay open._

Jensen didn't say anything but tapped his to indicate he understood. He walked back over to where Riley and Jared were and handed her her shotgun. "Alright, we'll help you look for this fairy tale."

"Great."

"Let's get this straight though, you follow my lead," Jensen pointed at himself and gave a look that dared Jared to challenge that.

Jared studied the other hunter and raised his brow. He looked at Riley and asked, "He always this bossy?"

"You have no idea," Riley murmured with a slight roll of her eyes. She huffed a bit as she looked at the two men. This was so not how she wanted to spend a hunt but... "Jensen, you take the lead and Jared... just let us know when we find what you're looking for. Fair enough?"

"Fine by me," Jensen said before he brushed past Jared giving him a slight bump. At the same time he cocked his shotgun to lock and load before calling to Sam.

Riley shook her head and pressed a hand to her temple. This was definitely going to be a long hunt. She only hoped that they weren't going to kill each other before the night was over.

* * *

The lightbulbs cracked and few of them blew but now there was light in most of the place. Riley grinned as she leaned back to survey her handiwork. "We have power," she grinned. "Well... throughout most of the place. Should help with the battery life on our lights."

Jared looked around the room that looked like nothing more than a maintenance room. There wasn't much but it was clear that the room was supposed to be funcitonal. He turned his light off and tucked it in his jacket. He walked over towards Riley as she finished checking the fuses to make sure they wouldn't have a power outage. He asked casually, "So... you know a lot about old tech."

"It's a gift and a hobby," Riley replied, well aware of what he was doing. She liked him but she wasn't going to fall for the act. She id think it was amusing though and she gave him a smile as she finished her adjustment. "But I'm not one for idle flattery."

"Honest conversation," Jared offered, giving what had been coined his killer smile. It had charmed many a ladies that were lonely in bars or hot waitresses. He wasn't trying to conquer this one but he was drawn to her. He liked her a lot. "Me... I just salute anything I can eat or kill."

Riley chuckled, "Boy have I heard that one." At that look she was getting, she explained, "Had a gig on a battleship. Very low key but there was this one ensign that was a little like you. All blunder and bluss." She grinned at him to know that she was teasing him even though she wasn't buying the charm act.

Jared narrowed his eyes and slightly pouted at her. "And did that ensign know how to cook up a spell in three dead languages?"

"No but he did give me a private tour of the ship."

Jared kept a narrow look at her before turning away. He did throw back, "A ship ain't nothing, sweetheart."

Riley chuckled to herself. She knew his type and if he was serious he would be back trying to flirt with her. She was right. She finished up and left the room to find Jared leaning against the doorframe on the outside looking smug. She gave him a slight smile before tapping her earpiece, "J-man, we got power. How is it where you are?"

 _I told you not to call me that._

"Come on J-man."

 _Seriously you're being a pain in the ass. Things are okay here._

"Where are you at?" Riley looked at Jared and he just gave her a shrug. It was like they were going to do what they agreed on and that was to tolerate each other's presence and if they had a chance, they would take it to get away.

 _Don't know. Looks like what once was a kitchen. Living quarters must be nearby or something. You okay?_

"Yes, grandma."

 _Don't fuck with me now._

"I'm fine you mother hen. I got the power up. I'm going to head up to that computer I saw on our way in. Maybe there might be something stored in the memory." She looked at Jared and raised a brow at him ti ask him to come along.

 _Good. The sooner we get the witch off our backs the better. I'll be here checking things out. And be careful Riles._

"Copy that," Riley replied as she tapped her ear. She looked at Jared and gestured, "Come on. There might be something on the computer that might have something on what you're looking for."

Jared followed with his hands in his pockets. It was a casual lope but he was on the alert for anything out of the ordinary. It was a method he had perfected over the years when he got into hunting and putting his juju to work saving people and hunting things. It was all he wanted to do after what happened to Lisa, his childhood friend.

"How long have you been hunting?"

Jared looked at Riley and raised his brow. Was she one of those touchy feely girls? He decided to answer, "Since I was ten. I asked to be trained. I chose it."

"I think that was obvious."

"Not really. Some people I know were forced into. And others... driven by revenge. That was me at first but then it changed. I wanted to make sure that what happened to my best friend doesn't happen to others. So saving the world one person at a time." He took a couple steps forward and looked around. He didn't say anything else.

Riley didn't press for more. It was the same story for everyone that got into the hunting business. Or some variation of it. That was how it was. True some found happiness. After all she was born and her cousin and their family... She followed and led the way to the main computer room. They were able to find a few things but nothing much.

"Well I guess we better hook up wiht yoru watchdog," Jared offered.

There wasn't much of anything else to do. So they went to where Jensen was. They found him looking at the door that went to the living quarters. Riley asked, "The door got to ya?"

Jense acknowledged hsi cousin and Jared but didn't break contact with the door. "There is something behind here. It's the living quarters according to the map. But..." He frowned and stared at it.

Riley frowned as she watched Jared suddenly become as alert as Jensen. She watched as they stared at the door and standing really close to each other. She sidled up and asked, "So... you plan on opening it?"

"There's a lock," Jared said. "I can't get through."

"And doesn't that mean that we should leave it alone?" Riley knew enough about opening things without taking precautions. It was the basics in safety that Jensen instructed her in when he first started teaching her the hunt. "Come on J-man. You know..."

Jensen heard his cousin. He knew that when it came to anything magically sealed, you approached it with caution. Hell a major find like this was made into an excavation and every known supernatural security measure was employed. Yet there was nothing serious behind this door. That he was sure of. He could sense it but he couldn't exactly tell why.

He had found the door when looking through the kitchen. He had to marvel at how well maintained it looked. He got the impression that whoever was the cook ruled it with an iron fist. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of that. It reminded him of his own mother. She was like that and if you did something that violated the smoothness... it was like hell. And things fell apart if she wasn't the head of the kitchen.

While he was looking around after the lights went on, he thought he saw something. It was like a spirit or something but he couldn't make out the details. He watched as it came to the door he was staring at now. He watched as the door opened and closed to let the shadow pass through. He followed it but the door was closed and he had spent the last twenty or so minutes staring at the door.

"There's some sort of lock on this door. It's not juju or any known magic," Jared said as he put his hand on the door. He took it back and shook it. "Fuck. What the hell?"

Jensen looked at Jared and then at Riley. She looked a little freaked and in truth he had been alarmed when the shock effect happened to Jared. Now if that happened to a juju man then it was serious stuff. He turned and looked at the door and studied it. It was then he felt somethign creep up his spine. It wasn't the bad sort but his experience had him wary and yet this felt familiar.

Looking at the door, he squinted and studied it. He was so busy studying it that he didn't pay attention to the others. Then he felt a prompting and he reached up with his right. He felt Riley tug on it and look at him with a warning look. He looked at her and gave the nod that said it was okay. He looked back at the door. He lifted his arm and feeling the prompt, it was then he saw it.

The markings were clear on the door. He hadn't seen them in years and it surprised him. Yet he felt compelled to open it. He put his first two fingers on the door. He brought his fingers down in a broad stroke and then touched the symbols while reciting them in the language he thought he would never have to use. It sounded natural even though he was certain his pronunciation was abysmal. At least that was what his tutors in dead languages used to say.

When he was finished, the door popped open to reveal the hallway to the living quarters. Jensen stared at it and then and then looked at the others, "Now we have a way in."

Jared looked at Jensen with suspicion and bafflement. He waved his hand as he asked, "What the hell was that?"

Jensen looked at the door and then at Jared with a slight inquisitive look. "I opened the door." He gave a shrug.

Jared glared as he rolled his eyes, "That wasn't just opening the door. That was..." He gestured not sure about what was going on.

Jensen raised his brow and looked at his cousin. She was giving him a look too. He sighed, "It's Enochian magic. I... recognized it after you got a shock. You touched it in the wrong spot."

The explanation worked for the moment even though Jared wasn't entirely convinced that it was that simple. He had seen the eye flare in Jensen's eyes and the way he recited the encantation... There was something going on and it had to do with this sort of dhampir. Still he followed through even though it was more for a means of convenience.

They walked through the halls. They were covered with dust and debris. It was clear that a major battle and time had taken place before it was abandoned. Jensen was in the lead and looked arounsd. He asked, "Is there a particular room we should look for? You know for a clue?" He looked at Jared.

"Just... look around," Jared replied with a shrug. He was stumped too. "What about that mutt of yours?"

Jensen gave a look at the slight insult to his dog Sam. He rubbed her ears and gestured for her to look around. "Okay, split up but don't take risks. Riles..."

"Yeah I know."

Jensen turned and picked a room and entered it. As soon as he did, the door slammed shut. He turned and found that he couldn't open it. He pounded on the door. "Riles!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Jensen, Jared and Riley are working together and it seems that there is more to the place than they thought. Stay tuned for more of The Absolution Chronicles...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Riley reacted too slow to do any good as the door slammed shut behind her cousin. She ran to it and began to pound on it. She could hear Jensen pound on the door, calling to her. She called, "Jensen!" She looked at Jared, "Help me!"

"Stand back," Jared said as he took position in front of the door. He saw the dog pawing at the door. "That means you too mutt."

Riley knew she had to pull Sam back. The dog wouldn't listen to anyone other than her master or her. She grabbed onto the collar and pulled back, "Come on Sam. It'll be okay."

The dog refused to budge and for once or twice was being obstinate. She clawed at the door and kept giving her high pitched whine. Her claws scratched the wood but it refused to budge and it made Sam crazy. Riley wasn't sure what to do and she shouted, "Sam won't move. Tell her to move!"

 _Sammy... Riles._

Sam gave a high pitched whine and her ears drooped in sadness. She went with the slight tugs on her collar from Riley. Riley for her part sympathized with the big dog. While a lot of things like roughhousing were considered normal, Sam had a profound bond with Jensen and she suspected it went beyond the typical imprinting thing. It was rare but it happened. She rubbed Sam's ears and muttered, "It's okay, girl."

Jared concentrated on the door, fully intending on blowing it down. He knew the right spell to cast but the angle was awkward. He called out, "You better stand aside vamp or I'm knocking your ass to the ground!"

 _Bite me you fucking witch!_

Jared smirked as he gathered his power. He focused on the center mass like he was going in for the kill. Normally he went in to injure but not kill with this one since that was usually enough. And he only used his powers if it was necessary. He concentrated and finished casting his spell and turned to shield his eyes when the sound came from the door and to avoid any splintering.

The only thing that happened was some crumbling and the flying of dust. The door remained where it was firm and solid; nothing to indicate that a powerful spell was cast at it. Jared cursed, "Sonofabitch." He walked up to the door and glared at it like it personally affronted him and gave a good kick.

Riley was disappointed and it was evident that Sam thought so too. She went towards the door and whined before lying down and stared at it. She continued to whine like she had her puppies taken from her. Riley looked at Jared and knocked, "Jensen?"

 _I'm okay._

That was a relief but Jared was still pissed and made it know, "Fucking door."

 _Did you try the doorknob?_

"Shut up, bitch. It's sealed," Jared spat back.

 _Know that jerk. Seems like a lockdown. But there's no sign of spirits. Sammy would have picked up on it._

Riley leaned against the door, amused at the bickering between her cousin and Jared. It was like they were brothers or something. She was somber though since this was serious. "What do you suggest?"

 _Find another way in. Wait…_

Riley felt her eyes widen slightly and she strained to listen. She looked at Sam who was alert but more curious. She wasn't growling so that was a good sign. That meant that he wasn't in serious trouble… not that he would be in serious trouble. "J-man?"

 _I'm fine. Just look for another way. I'll figure it out. It's okay Riles. Peachy._

Riley was going to have to be satisfied with that. She looked at Jared and he gestured that it was the only other means they had. If they were going to get him out, they were going to have to find what they needed and that meant leaving him. She looked at Sam and it was clear the dog wasn't going anywhere. "Sam's going to stay."

 _It's okay. Let her. I'll let the jerk take point._

"Oh thank you very much, bitch," Jared replied more out of sarcasm than real spite. "We'll take a look around. Try not to get yourself into further trouble."

 _I'm more concerned that you'll be the ones in trouble._

Riley knew what he meant by that comment. She always had a knack for finding trouble or rather it found her. She remembered when she ran into her first demon and that was an unforgettable experience since she got beat up and managed to exorcise it. It was also when she discovered she was a healer and one of the really rare ones. Since then trouble seemed to find her and was one of the reasons Jensen had been so reluctant to let her come on hunts.

Jared gave his killer smile and said, "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her."

 _And I'll beat your ass._

Jared knew there was nothing to be done since Jensen was stuck in the room. He pushed Riley along and called back, "Man up, bitch. I got this."

Riley shook her head hearing Jensen curse back. "You really shouldn't get him so riled up like that," she said as she followed Jared's lead. She looked back to see Sam sitting there and waiting.

"It's fun to do," Jared threw back as he looked in the different rooms, looking for something that might help pry the door open. "And he's easy."

"He has his reasons. We were raised together after my parents died."

Jared was quiet for a moment as he paused and looked around. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just saying there's a reason for it." Riley gave a shrug. She wasn't going to tell family secrets and it was personal with her cousin. He had his reasons and it was up to him if he wanted to share. Secretly she thought that Jared was good for him in terms of having an equal with regards to hunting and experiences. Not to mention that they both enjoyed trying to kick each other's asses. "Besides the fact that he didn't kill you straight off means that you have a chance. Not a great one but a chance."

"Oh that makes me feel better," Jared deadpanned as he opened a door. Immediately he stiffened.

"What?"

"Shh."

Riley frowned as she watched Jared extend his hand out in front of him. His palm was splayed like it was sensing out the area around them. He entered the room slowly and moving his arm side to side while sensing out the room. She followed in his footsteps putting her hand on the small of his back more out of habit when she would hide behind Jensen.

Jared paused a moment when he felt her hand on his jacket but gave a slight shake of his hand and went back to focusing on the room. There was a presence in this place… well multiple presences and it was disconcerting. He wanted to find out what it was down there. He suspected that it had something to do with the Absolution Chronicles. That was his guess since it was the history of a champion that had more of an impact on the world than anyone would ever know. He wanted to know what happened in that final battle. He just needed to find out what was going on.

Riley watched as Jared looked around doing whatever he was doing. She straightened up to look around as it became evident that they were in a room that looked like it was a bedroom. It was rather neat. In fact it looked like the room had been sealed against the wrath of time. It looked like it had since the last time it had been occupied so she straightened up to take a good look around.

It was a man's room. That was obvious since there was a masculine air to the place. Riley looked at the walls and noticed one was lined with weapons; the kind that was used against the supernatural. It was a nice collection of guns and knives and her lip twitched in appreciation. Having been around guns since she was nine… she had developed a healthy respect for them and she had her preferences. The twins laughed at the fact that she had a working .45 from the early 2000s.

Moving away from Jensen, she went to another wall and couldn't help but smirk. There were a couple of posters that were unmistakably from a porno mag. It reminded her of a hunter she knew that was pretty much the guy who celebrated 'Unattached Drifter Christmas'. She shook her head, thankful that the images were faded and turned in the direction of the bureau.

She was tempted and decided to open it and take a look. She opened the drawer. It was like opening a time capsule as she looked at the contents. Her lip twitched as she looked at the contents and tentatively touched the flannel shirt. It had her wonder about the people that lived there and what had happened to them. As her fingers rummaged through the fabric, she felt stiff paper.

Pausing and giving a slight frown, Riley moved the shirt to find what was hidden in the drawer. Shaking it free, she paused as she picked up the stiff paper. It was photograph paper. The first image she saw was a blonde woman with a man and a little boy. She turned it around hoping to find an identity but instead found another image. She realized that it was one of those pictures designed to be kept in a wallet.

The other image was of three people. Two men and a woman. That much she could make out since it was badly blurred. She turned it back around to the other side and took a look at it. It was then she felt something race up her spine and she gasped.

Clutching the picture she turned to look around to find Jared staring at something but he was frowning. She tapped his shoulder but he didn't move. It was like he was frozen or something and it had her worried. She went to stand in front of him but he didn't move. She waved her arms and snapped her fingers in his face but nothing happened.

Suddenly she saw a shadow walking through the room. She knew it was a bad idea to leave Jared there but… She followed the shadow as it walked through the room. She paused in the doorway and watched as it was unmistakably a man. He had short bristly hair, stubble… he bore some resemblance to Jared but he was wearing flannel. He looked a little worried and… Narrowing her eyes in a slight frown and twisting her head in an inquisitive fashion she peered at him.

He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Like he was carrying a burden. She knew that look from her cousin. He was packing a duffle and putting in weapons. She watched as he looked at his bed and she blinked when she saw a dog there waiting for him. The man gave a smile and rubbed the dog's head before going to the bureau.

Riley watched in fascination as the man opened the drawer and pulled out the photos, the very ones she was holding and looked at it. He flipped it over and wiped the surface with his thumb and gave a sigh before putting it back in the drawer. He finished zipping up the duffle and slung it over his shoulder and picked up a sawed off shotgun. He looked at the dog and gave a whistle. She watched as he opened the door and left.

Then as quickly as it happened, the feeling left and Riley let out the breath she had been holding. Her eyes widened as she tried to process what she had seen. She turned when Jared called, "Hey Riley. You okay?"

Riley looked at Jared and then at the room and then back. He looked a little spooked. Did he see something too? "What is going on?"

* * *

Jensen was prepared to wait. There was no way the door was opening until… whatever needed to be done. He felt bad that Sam was being made to wait. She had always been clingy with him. Ever since he had that nasty injury that was now the scar on his body, she stayed close by him and it gave her anxiety if they were separated and it was a situation she couldn't control. There was nothing he could do about it now so he was prepared to wait.

He turned around and took in the room that he had been locked into. He surveyed the place, his eyes taking in the details even though the lighting was pretty poor. It was his heritage. It was one of the few quirks of his family that passed on down. Even the ones who didn't go through the change had enhanced vision and their night vision in particular. It certainly came in handy where he was at now.

He found that he wasn't in one room but a set of rooms. He was standing in what could be considered the receiving room or sitting room. It was an old fashioned term where women would spend their time reading, sewing or whatever. From what Jensen could see, it looked pretty well lived in and it wasn't all a woman's touch. Like he would know.

The arrangement was not like the traditional colors and look of a woman. Jensen was only guessing at that and from what he remembered seeing in the history vids of the old monarchs of Europe and the aristocrats of the early twentieth century. If he had to guess, it was a very tasteful blend of masculine and feminine. In fact it spoke of a couple.

Curiosity piqued, he wandered into the next room. He saw a door to the side that indicated a bathroom but the bedroom… it was clear that it was a couple's room. It had him raise his brow at that; a couple that lived in this bunker? It only raised questions and now closer to answers and he was now leaning away from trying to get out of that set of rooms. He wanted to know about who lived here. So he poked his nose about and tried to be careful.

The room was very well preserved. The only thing that betrayed age was the layer of dust all around. Other than that, everything was where it had been left when it was last used. Jensen looked around the sitting room and exploded what he could. He gently ran his hands on a sideboard that had artifacts that were very unique. There were a bunch of small statuettes on there and they looked bronze but it was a little dark to see.

 _Animal enthusiast._

It was just a thought and Jensen thought so. He knew that as a hunter, you had to have something outside of the job otherwise you went insane. You had to have the guilty pleasures otherwise you turned into something that was barely human and it was a really danger that you could turn into the very thing you were trying to hunt. His was actually art. He sketched when he had downtime and could remember at one point thinking about being an artist.

His parents encouraged him to make the choices he wanted. They only cautioned him on that he had to think about it and consider his options. In the end he had to do what was right for him. In the end, he picked hunting and he was sent into training and didn't look back. He still sketched when he needed to think and needed downtime. It was a guilty pleasure other than his obsession with classic muscle cars and all things mechanical.

Looking around he stubbed his toe on a chest and looked down. It was old and beaten but it looked pretty good. There were no signs of it falling apart. And he was tempted. He decided to open it and take a look. But that was after he checked to make sure there were no signs that he was going to lose a limb or something like it.

The contents were interesting. He found a bunch of things most people would have considered junk or antiques but they held value to someone. He could tell by the way that the small clothes were folded and then some other bits and pieces. His hand hit something soft and he pulled it out. It was a soft like flannel and was well worn but the coloring was still there. Lifting it, he saw it was a scarf but not like those mass produced ones.

It was custom made, like it was made for a person. Jensen unfolded it, taking care so it wouldn't disintegrate or anything. It just felt soft and delicate and yet there was strength in the fabric as he unfolded it. He was surprised to see the embroidery work on the ends. He was familiar with the machine processed stuff but this was definitely done by hand. He peered at it and traced fingers over the sigils and then to the ends…

It was a Celtic knot but artistically done with interwoven sigils of the supernatural variety. It was really good work and the golden brown with silver blended well with the crimson background. It held his attention until he focused on the sigil. As his fingers stroked the embroidery, he stared at it. He couldn't look away and got the feeling that he had seen it before but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was broken out of it when he heard a noise in the same room that he was in and it had him look up and around to look for the threat. "Hello?"

There was no response but there was more noise. It sounded like drawers were being closed and there were footsteps. Jensen frowned as he straightened out and called out again, "Hello?"

More footsteps but nothing to indicate he had been heard. Taking a risk, he walked towards the source, taking the scarf with him. It wasn't an ideal weapon but it would come in handy and he found that he hadn't wanted to let it go. He walked towards the bedroom a little hesitant but his curiosity was driving him to find out. And he had the feeling that he needed to know what was going on.

He entered the room quietly and was immediately assaulted by how… cozy it was. It was definitely a couple's room. He walked further in and looked around, noting the décor that spoke of elegance and yet simplicity. It was nice. That is until he saw something that had his eye widened and he backed up slightly.

There were two people in the room. Their backs were towards him but he could make out a man and a woman. He blinked and raised his fists just in case they tried something but nothing happened. They acted like he wasn't even there and yet he was seeing them right in front of him. It was vivid.

"Everything finished?" The woman looked at the man who joined her.

"Yeah. I got everything in the car." The man looked at something she was holding. "Are you sure about this?"

"This is the key to the library. Better to separate the locks and the keys once it's finished. We can't risk anything else happening." The woman held up what looked like an amulet. Her fingers rubbed it gently.

The man stooped to kiss her cheek and grasp her in a hug. He murmured, "You did everything you could. You always do."

"Is it enough?"

The man said nothing but hummed and gave a slight nuzzle to her face. Jensen felt his skin flush and looked away, well aware that it was a very intimate moment. He had been around enough family members and other clans to know when mates were being affectionate. It was enough to make him blush and wish he were anywhere but there.

"You've always stood by me."

"Have a little faith," the man said with a slight smile. He straightened up and stroked the loose locks of hair. "I'll get Jess."

Jensen frowned for a moment trying to figure it out when he bumped into something as the man advanced towards him. He had moved to fast to get a good look and he turned when he felt the sharp pain in his hip. Looking down had him pause and he blinked at the crib that was there.

 _They were a family._

The man was gone when Jensen looked up and saw only the woman. Her back was still to him as she held up the pendant and looked at it. He watched as she sighed and it sounded almost sad. From that he guessed that whatever it was had to have been a heavy burden of sorts. Whatever happened forced them to leave this place, a place that had been home. He knew how that felt.

"I am sorry for not telling you everything but… this has to be done if there is to be any peace left in the world."

Jensen blinked and then frowned. What was it that happened here that seemed to be so bad and yet to do what needed to be done? He felt his breath become a little ragged as he looked back at the crib and then at the scarf in his hand.

 _They had a baby and yet…_

The woman sighed and walked towards her right. Jensen touched the cradle and frowned in thought before turning back around. He saw the woman looking at a wall very intently. He wondered why she was staring at the wall until she spoke in Enochian.

The wall then revealed a bunch of sigils on the wall. Jensen blinked at what he was seeing and watched as the woman moved her right hand and touched the selected sigils. They then disappeared and a panel popped open to reveal a safe. The woman looked at the pendent before placing it in the safe. She turned slightly and said, "It's ready. Do you have the baby?"

"Yes."

Jensen shifted to try and see the man but saw nothing. He looked back over and saw the woman closing the safe and the Enochian sigils flashed before making the wall like it was before. She then turned and started walking towards him like the man did but he didn't get a good look at her face. She just came right at him right at the moment when Sam barked and it was followed by two pairs of feet coming into the room. He was just standing there looking where he had seen the woman.

"J-man? You okay?"

Jensen continued to stare at where he had been looking while trying to process everything. He continued to stare at the wall. That was until Jared gave him a punch across the jaw. Grabbing his chin, Jensen rubbed it until his eyes lighted on Jared. With a growl, he charged and spearheaded into the other hunter's gut and tackled him to the ground and gave a punch across the face before standing up. "Jerk," he muttered.

"Yeah and you're a bitch," Jared replied as he rubbed his chin and got to his feet. "At least we snapped you out of whatever vision you were stuck in."

"I wasn't stuck. I was processing it," Jensen corrected as he looked around the room. The vividness was gone and now showing the passage of time. He thought about it for a moment and then said, "We were seeing shadows of the past; the last occupants that were here."

"So they weren't ghosts?" Riley looked at her cousin.

"No," Jared said as he looked around. He had sensed what Jensen was talking about and looked at the room. "They were imprints of the past; the last thing that happened before… whatever it was that happened."

"Right," Jensen added almost absently as he walked towards the wall that he had seen. He looked at it and then at his cousin and Jared before looking back at the wall. He then spoke the words he had heard and waited. He didn't flinch when the sigils appeared and promptly did the same order the woman did.

The panel popped open in a cloud of dust to reveal the safe. Jensen peered in to take a look. He saw what he was looking for apart from a few other things. He reached in and picked up the amulet and looked at it. Now that he could see it, he realized what it might be and he turned towards Jared and walked up to him holding it for him to see. "You're looking for your library. I have your key."

* * *

 **A/N:** Jensen's stuck in one room and Jared and Riley are looking in another and they are now seeing things. Keep watching for more of The Absolution Chronicles...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Okay so why did you see something that was informational and we didn't?"

Jensen shrugged his shoulders as he sat looking at the amulet, or rather the key, and rubbed Sam's head to reassure her. He looked around the kitchen and then up at his cousin and replied, "No idea. Just like I don't get why I was locked in that set of rooms until I saw it."

"It could be that it was set on purpose," Jared offered as he studied nothing in particular. He was actually in thought and rubbing his chin. There was still a red spot from where he got that sucker punch but he was good. He paced around and muttered to himself.

They hadn't continued their search for the library since the whole thing that had happened in the living quarters and they wanted to figure out what they were dealing with since this wasn't going to be a run of the mill hunt. Jensen looked at the amulet and then the scarf in his hand, mostly though studying the amulet. He let his thumb rub against the carvings and he recalled some training sessions that he had when he was a kid.

Jensen had always been private about his interests and his training. He knew things that he hadn't shared and for reasons because he wasn't sure of what to believe or that they were the kind of thing that one had to keep secret because of the nature of it. It wasn't anything particular but he always held to the mantra that knowledge was power. There was truth in those old sayings. Yet in this case, it seemed prudent to mention a few things. It wasn't like he could keep the fact that he knew Enochian a secret anymore.

Looking at his cousin first, he gave her a look of reassurance. That was one of the reasons why he was reluctant to get her involved more. The more time you spent hunting. The more you learned and then the decisions started getting harder and harder. He looked at Jared and he knew that it wouldn't be a problem. He might as well tell them both.

Holding up the amulet, Jensen looked at Jared and asked, 'You know what this is?"

"You said it was a key. The key to the library," Jared pointed out.

"But not just any key," Jensen corrected. He held it up and let the other hunter take it to inspect it. He watched the other hunter and wadded up the scarf that he couldn't just seem to let go. "That there is what is known as a blood key."

Jared took the amulet and looked at it. He noted the scrollwork. "Blood key?"

"Yeah." Jensen stood up to look at it. He put his hands on his hips more out of habit. "They're pretty rare but the best kind of thing if you want to lock something really valuable up." He peered at it and stood back a moment and turned away. "I'm guessing what you're after in the library is really valuable."

"The Absolution Chronicles are," Jared insisted as he handed the key back to Jensen. "Though I don't' understand why you were first locked in that room and then released after knowing the location of the key."

Jensen took the key back and shrugged. "No idea. Maybe it's a quirk or part of a larger spell. Doesn't your juju voodoo thing tell you that?"

"It's juju," Jared corrected with a narrowed look, knowing that Jensen was being rude on purpose. "Juju and I sensed that there was something going on. We saw a shadow vision too."

"Oh impressive," Jensen mocked more to be annoying than helpful. He was still wary of the hunter witch but the fact that Riley was no worse for the wear after everything and he did keep his hands to himself… that scored a point or two. Not much but a little.

"Bite me, bitch," Jared shot back and continued, "Anyway, since you found the key after seeing whatever it was… that would imply that it was a key of sorts to protecting it and we unlocked it. Or rather you did."

"Whatever," Jensen snorted, "So what? Find the library?"

"Thought you didn't believe in fairytales?"

"I'm curious and I want to know what the hell is going on and then gank the fugly that is causing trouble around here." Jensen pocketed the key and walked off like it was nothing. He headed back in the direction towards the main hall. He paused by his cousin and asked, "You think you can find where the library is?"

"You know me. If there are plans in the computer…" Riley gave a grin since she was finally going to get her hands on the computers there. "Place like this… I'm sure there is stuff around for me to tinker with."

"Just as long as you don't lock us in an elevator," Jensen teased, reminding her of a past job they had done and it caused everyone to be annoyed or pissed. "Come on. Let's find this library."

Riley looked at Jared before following her cousin. Jared raised his brow but followed. He was being nice in letting Jensen take the lead and he decided on being nice since he did hit on his cousin and said a few things to push his buttons. But it was fun to do.

They made it back to the main hall and right back where they started. From there, it was a matter of finding the library. Riley found a computer and pulled out hers and immediately began to set up. Her lip curled in amusement and the thrill of the challenge as her fingers swiped and touched the screen with precision. She gave a 'hah' and, "Yahtzee!"

Jensen gave a slight smirk and adjusted his ear com, "Good work Riles. You'll be okay here?"

"Yeah and you can leave the mutt as a babysitter though I think she's being a clingy little bastard."

Sam gave an indignant harrumph and went to where Riley was and sat. She gave a look of reproach at Jensen while he rubbed her head. He made an adjustment and looked at Riley and said, "Comms in?"

Riley tapped her ear, "Yep. And I'm going to see what digital fingerprints were left. I'll also let you know if you are close or…" She saw the look Jensen was giving her and finished, "The usual."

"That's better," Jensen replied with a nod and a slight grin before turning to go through the door. "Come on you asshole."

"I'll give you an asshole," Jared replied as he followed Jensen. "Though I'd like to make this a challenge."

"Not happening."

"Bossy nag."

Jensen snorted as he opened the door that they were to go through. Even though the bunker was in fairly good shape there was still a bit of damage done and more likely from the passage of time rather than a few looters. Jensen looked around the next room, taking in the sights before he tapped his ear, "You on Riles?"

 _On and ready to go._

"Where are we going?"

 _Head straight. From the looks of things, that should take you to the library._

Jensen looked ahead. There was some debris all over the place and dust but the corridor seemed fairly intact. "Alright. Heading in and do what you do best."

 _Be careful._

Jensen hummed before tapping his ear. He led the way through the corridor and looked around as he moved forward. He still had the feeling he felt when he got the key. He reached into his pocket and wrapped his hand around it.

"Decided on a wardrobe change?"

Jensen shot a look at Jared, "What?"

Jared pointed at the scarf that Jensen had absently draped around his neck. "Never figured you for a scarf man."

Jensen looked at it and then scowled at Jared before turning and continuing down the hall. He checked his watch and tapped what he needed. He felt the soft fabric and peered at it for a moment. He really had no idea why he picked it up and kept it with him. He just felt he had to carry it.

Seeing the woman and hearing her sad tone while talking to the man… he felt for her. It was like he knew what she was feeling. He understood the power of burdens. He had the responsibility for his cousin and he didn't regret it. He knew a few things that he would take to the grave and they were after the hunt that gave him the scar on the left side of his body.

Most would say that it's the job; you find out about things that were best kept as a secret. But compared to other hunters… Sometimes he wished he hadn't pursued the choices he did but he lived with them. He couldn't see his life without hunting or the people he ran with currently and he definitely couldn't see his life without his younger cousin in it.

"So where'd you learn it?"

"Learn what?"

Jared shot a look at Jensen like he was being a jerk and replied, "The Enochian. There are only about a handful of hunters that would know that."

Jensen paused and looked at Jared. He shifted on his feet and gave a bland expression. "Really? Didn't know that."

"Come on. You know that there is more to this. I bet you even believe in the Absolution Chronicles."

Jensen made a face and turned to continue walking down the hall. He grinned slightly and said nothing. He had his thoughts. Didn't mean that he was going to share them. He walked down the hall and followed the path that Riley while ignoring Jared and knowing that it was going to piss him off.

"Hey."

Jensen stopped when Jared put a hand on his shoulder. Normally he would have given a violent reaction. He usually did even with other hunters that weren't as annoying. He didn't though but paused and turned and looked at Jared with a slightly raised brow and a bland expression. "What?"

Jared looked at Jensen with a look that would have made lesser men cower. "Look, I get it. I'm a hunter too. Stop being a bigger bitch."

"You've got a lot of nerve."

"Yeah and a give em hell attitude. Works for me most times."

Jensen looked at nothing in particular and thought about it for a moment. Then he sighed and looked back at Jensen and said, "I learned it while training. It's been taught in my family since… I don't know. There's always at least one that knows the language of the celestials. The reason for it: mostly because there's always a chance and we like to be prepared."

"Makes sense. I know a little bit but mostly the insults," Jared offered with a slight shrug. He gave a grin. "My Latin and juju is better."

"Better be if I'm trusting my ass with you."

"And you better make good on the vamping out," Jared warned, "Cause I kind of like being alive right now."

The hunters shared a laugh at that. Jensen took a breath after looking at his feet and added, "I… think the Absolution Chronicles exist. It's a hobby of mine when I'm not babysitting errant teammates."

"What did you find?"

"Ever hear of the Trickster?"

* * *

 _I'm surprised you haven't killed each other yet._

"Just exceptional restraint, Riles." Jensen shifted on his feet as he glanced at Jared with a slight smirk on his face. He turned towards the door that they had managed to find after a few setbacks of debris.

The hall to the library looked like it had sustained heavy damage. From Jensen's view, it looked like there was a major battle that had occurred there. The damage looked like someone decided to go a little crazy with magic or something. Well he wasn't sure about the magic part but something certainly happened there.

"Magic was used."

Jensen turned to look at Jared and then forward, "Really?"

"It is, Bitch," Jared replied. He took a few steps forward. "I can sense these things. Call it a juju thing if you like."

"Thought there was no such thing as a juju thing."

"There isn't but considering that you're an asshole…"

"And you're a dick."

Both hunters stared at each other, glaring slightly and then raising their brows at each other. They stared at each other as if to challenge the other to say anything. Jensen, being the more reasonable, broke contact first and turned back down the hall. "I heard that there was a dick in the Absolution Chronicles. And he had wings."

"Your point?" Jared followed, not sure about where this was going.

"Where do you think Enochian comes from? It's the language of angels," Jensen offered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Thought you would know that since you're so interested."

"And you're not."

"Not really. I just happen to know about them. For instance that dick I was talking about… really was in the Chronicles. At least according to the archives." Jensen turned a looked at the door to the library with interest. It was scorched like a fire or explosion happened and that it was the point of origin. He tapped on the door, "Explosion here."

Jared looked at Jensen and bent and peered to take a look. He nodded, "Definitely. Must've been a major fight. Like the other walls and halls. Only a few though were preserved."

"Whole bunker is in pretty good shape considering."

 _Well given that the whole place is underground there would be considerable shoring up. Also I detected the signature patterns of basic warding and here alone there are enough sigils to be considered overkill and you can't see it without a black light._

"What are you doing with that?"

 _Remember that 'bank' job in Wisconsin?_

Jensen chuckled at that. Of course he remembered that. It was the first time everyone changed their roles pretty much. Well he still was the 'mastermind' but they had to go in being not who they usually were. It got the job done and produced a few laughs. "How could I forget? You learned Houdini."

 _I learned the art of escape._

"Seems to me you get around," Jared voiced after listening to the conversation. He had always worked solo and only took a partner if it was a big job. He rarely met hunters that operated in a team like what he was able to guess with Jensen.

"Gotta have something to pay the bills with. It's not like hunting is a job with benefits." Jensen studied the wall and rubbed the soot. He thought he could almost hear the shouts and sounds of battle going on. He swore he heard the voice of the woman calling and warning people to get back or something. He studied the patterns and leaned forward to take a sniff. "And it helps the little guy. I can't stand a bully."

"Wouldn't have guessed," Jared deadpanned. He paused and glanced at his reluctant temporary partner before asking, "So about that dick angel…"

"Well he was a dick in the beginning. According to the archives," Jensen adjusted to look around. He found the door. Now it was a matter of unlocking it. "Castiel was sent to fulfill his duties as the guardian to the Righteous Man and the Malachi of Absolution. He was always on about destiny and how they were supposed to fulfill their roles in the Apocalypse. In the end, it is said that he rebelled and fought with them to stop the Apocalypse."

"Castiel?"

"Yeah I know." Jensen brushed away soot and managed to find what looked like a lock. He peered to study it a little. "But then not all angels are dicks. At least the ones that were recorded in the archives. Gabriel though I think was an asshole."

"You think? Sounds like you know what you're talking about."

"I research."

"College Boy."

"Tried that but it didn't quite pan out. Kind of hard to go to the same place that housed a whole frat house of things that tried to kill your friends and you walked out alive." Jensen motioned Jared closer. "What do you make of this?"

Jared took a closer look at it and said, "Sounds like you had a good time."

"Not really."

Jared snorted at that. He got the feeling that Jensen was a bit of a bookworm and he liked learning. He just hid it under a gruff exterior. He had seen that before since he was guilty of it himself. It was how you protected yourself against things that ultimately could hurt you whether they were good or bad. "Yeah right," he muttered. Peering at the lock he gestured at it, "This looks like some sort of a lock."

"My thoughts exactly."

"It would take a month to crack in without a key."

Jensen was staring at the lock. He thought he heard something and he wasn't sure about it. He straightened up and made to look like he was thinking. He took a step back and was immediately taken back by the sensation and pivoted on his feet. He was suddenly swept by the vividness of the same hall but there was no debris; it was like it was before whatever happened there. He looked around, not sure of what was happening but was definitely going to have to drop by Leslie's to have his head scanned. And it would give him an excuse to see her.

There was nothing unusual and he was drawn towards the sound of the door opening. Jensen looked as saw the door being pushed open and a couple of people were emerging from it. He could see the library there through the door. His attention though was on the people there outside the door. He saw a man but not like the one in the room and the same woman. She was pushing the door shut. Jensen saw the book stacks as well as a few choice items. Did they really keep that in there?

Not a sound was said as the woman pushed the door shut. She then pulled out the blood key and opened it. Jensen blinked as he watched the whole scene. She put it in the slot he had just been examining and turned it. Three clicks to the right, five to the left and then seven to the right and there was a lout click of a tumbler being locked. She then removed the key and turned, walking towards him but he couldn't see her face since Jared got in his way and was shouting at him.

Jensen shook his head and looked at Jared, "What the hell?"

"You spaced out on me. What the fuck?" Jared looked at Jensen with a pointed look and trying to decide if he was with a crazy or not. He'd hate to have to put down a Fallen if that was the case and he didn't think this guy was old enough to get that way but stranger things had happened.

"Nothing. Just had a vision… like in the room only this time it felt like I was really there," Jensen replied with a frown on his face, not sure of what to make of it.

Jared studied Jensen for a moment, "You sure? I'd hate to gank your ass if you're a Fallen."

"Too young for that dumbass." Jensen walked towards the door. "I saw the same woman. She was coming out with another guy. This is the library."

 _That's strange. The original blueprints show that it is open. No walls or doors._

"Must have had a reason for locking it up," Jensen muttered in repl. He didn't care if he looked crazy talking to no one. "But this is where your Absolution Chronicles would be."

Jared raised his brow at Jensen. He wasn't sure about this guy but he had to admit that he knew his stuff and was on the job when it counted. "Alright I'll buy that. But if you actually were here, you'd be able to open this." He gestured at the door like it was the main thing for their current train of bickering.

Jensen got an amused smirk on his face as he pulled out the blood key. He looked at it as he dusted it off and read the markings. He hadn't seen this kind of work before in person but he had seen pictures. Part of his training included that of the Old Religion as it had been dubbed; ancient things that were beyond recorded human history. His father showed him how to read it.

Remembering what he saw, Jensen opened the key so it displayed its 'teeth'. He pushed it into the lock and heard the click. Taking a breath, he turned it as he remembered seeing it. He stepped back when he heard the tumblers click indicating that it was unlocked. He nearly bumped into Jared as they stepped back as the door popped open with a hiss and a cloud of dust. Both stood there watching until the door stopped moving and Jared said, "Okay, now you're officially freaking me out."

"I'm feaking myself out," Jensen countered as he stared at the open door. He tapped his comm to make sure it was still there and called, "We got the door open to the library Riles. Everything okay?"

 _Yeah. I got everything uploaded. Can I come and see?_

"Figured you'd ask," he replied as he put his hand on the door to pull it all the way open. He was surprised that it gave fairly easily since he had seen the cloud of dust rise. "Come on down. You might like this place."

 _Nothing tops your collection J-Man._

Jensen felt his lip twitch at his cousin's assessment. She would be down shortly and probably running. He looked at Jared and said, "Come on. Let's see if we can find what you're looking for."

"You lead the way you bug hairy freak."

"Scared?"

"No way Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

 **A/N:** Jensen and Jared are working together and share a couple of stories of what they know. Oh looks like Jensen had a vision. Keep watching for more The Absolution Chronicles...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Whoa. They have just about everything on… well… everything!" Riley looked through the book she had picked up. It was an old fashioned ledger and she could tell that it was added onto. She flipped ahead to the last entries. "This guy Sam notes that there are three kinds of werewolf and they still exist today. And I always thought there was the one."

Jared was looking at another section about vampires and in particular the dhampirs. He was curious since he was working with one and he seemed to be in full faculty of abilities that he had previously attributed to full bloods or true dhampirs. "Goes to show you that there's always something out there, sweetheart. Like the fact that it is possible to get a dhampir from a human and dhampir mating pair."

"I could have told you that," Riley pointed out. "My ancestor, her name was Elena… She was born within a vampire family. Didn't go through the change and married a human. They had two out of the four kids change."

"Hard to tell since dhampirs are that good at blending in. Natural spies," Jared replied while still reading. "The notes written by this guy Dean… knows how to explain it without it being technical unlike this guy Holtz. Who the hell names their kid Sherlock?"

"Parents with a sense of humor," Riley offered as she looked around at the stacks. There was a lot of info here that she could scan and have at the fingertips for hunters since they also fielded calls as necessary. They were that kind of business and considering that the twins and C.B. had skills in high demand in hunting… it helped. She shrugged her shoulder and added, "Had a second cousin named Sapphire because of her eyes. You never know. What about you?"

"A joke that is as old as the family. No one really knows how it started but a story goes that a hunter that knew the matriarch of my family went into an alternate reality and he was called Jared and apparently looked like him. Weird but story stuck around. You?"

"Mom picked it. Dad approved. They said I was a tomboy when I was born." She shrugged her shoulders and continued to look through the library. She hadn't thought about her parents since they died in the car crash. It wasn't even a hunt. They were on their way home from a get together and a semi ran them off. It had been raining… bad weather. In the end she was raised with Jensen and they felt more like brother and sister than cousins.

Looking through the stacks, she asked, "Any idea what we are looking for on the Absolution Chronicles? If they exist?"

"They do exist," Jared asserted. "My family claimed ties of our matriarch working with Absolution. Fate of the world stuff."

"Let me guess, family stories never lie."

"Not in my family. We did a lot to prove that not all witches are evil bitches."

"Okay," Riley held up her hand for surrender. "Maybe we'll find it under 'A'. Everything seems to be filed in alpha order." She had offered it as a peace offering since she knew that her cousin was the agitator in this but it didn't help that Jared was doing the same thing.

"Maybe," Jared replied, recognizing the offer for what it was. He glanced over and shot at Jensen, "You mind if I do research with your cousin, Asshat?"

Jensen took a breath and replied while still looking around, "Just research, dumbass. I'll know if it's anything else."

"I'm right here you know," Riley shot out.

"I know. And you know what I mean," Jensen replied like it was throwaway comment but his meaning was very clear. He continued looking through the stacks. He listened as Riley and Jared started talking and going through the 'A' section. He could hear their frustration of the whole thing.

Even though he said it was fairy tales and hokum, he wanted it to be true that the Absolution Chronicles existed. He had heard the family stories and the stories that were still whispered in hunting circles. They had to be real since it was the talk of their world. Though it did sound outrageous on some like the whole thing about Karnak and sanctuaries…

Jensen came across the 'M' section but noticed that it looked a little light; like there was a whole chunk missing. "Find anything?"

"No," Riley called, "Maybe it was a misleading thing."

"No it has to be here," Jared's voice sounded through as he rummaged through the shelves. "That part was definitely true."

 _Another who believes like me,_ Jensen thought to himself. He looked back at the section he stopped at. He then noticed something sticking out and frowned at it. He pulled at it to find that it was a slip of paper. Being curious and thinking there was nothing to lose, he opened it and looked at it.

 _The secrets of Absolution can be found in Section M behind the old battle hymn._

Jensen rolled his eyes at the prospect of a scavenger/riddle hunt. He sighed and looked around. He could have said something but he didn't want to get hopes up. He started looking around for whatever that clue was and took Sam with him. He was impressed at the size of the library. It was huge for a bunker and he let out a low whistle.

Standing in the center, he realized that there was something off. He asked absently, "You guys notice anything off about this room."

Jared looked around, "No. Why?"

Jensen shrugged, "Nothing important." Maybe he was getting his usually paranoid self but the dimensions of the room appeared off. How he knew that… well it was more of a feeling.

Going to the wall that he found bugging him, he looked at it. There was nothing special about it… until he looked down at the ground. There was a piece of paper that had fallen. Actually the frame had been broken when it fell to the ground. Jensen squatted to take a look at it and picked up the paper. When he turned it over, he couldn't help but give a hum and a chuckle. On it was a 'battle hymn' written in neat scrawl.

 _Sometimes the simplest is the solution_ , Jensen thought to himself as he looked up and studied the wall. So the thing he was looking for was behind the wall. He hesitated and waited to see if he would get another vision. He was still creeped out by that but he was willing to go on a little bit of faith and was not too far off to expect something like it to happen.

Nothing happened and he resigned to looking at the wall. He even went with the weird and started running his hand over it. He didn't see anything that could be a switch or something. Sighing in frustration, he leaned against the wall. Suddenly the wall moved from his weight and he fell to the ground as the wall opened to reveal a room that was a mini library.

Growling more in frustration and the fact that he fell, Jensen pushed himself to his feet after getting a lick from Sam. He rubbed her head and straightened up and dusted himself off as he approached. It was a small room, closest size but it was full of tomes and was meticulously labeled as 'Section M'. Jensen couldn't help but nod at it and then frowned when he found something stuck in the spine of the bookcase.

Ignoring it for the moment, he looked at the tomes. Some were really old and leather bound and probably handwritten. Some were newer. He went with one of those and pulled it off the shelf. It was a bit dusty and he gently brushed the dust off the cover. It was a journal and it was written by the person that the events were happening to; the actual Absolution. He couldn't help but widen his eyes at what he found.

Flipping through the pages, Jensen called out, "Hey, did you know that Absolution actually traveled with a pair of hunters? One she actually fell in love with?"

"She? Absolution is a he," Jared countered as he looked through another stack.

"No," Jensen spoke almost patronizingly, "He is a she and she fell in love with a hunter. Probably the one whose notes you like Riles. The day she realized that she was in love with S. Winchester was during a quinceañera in a town called Milagro. For a year she kept it a secret from everyone except the one she refers to as her bulldog and big brother.

"Eventually she showed S. Winchester her intentions and he returned his intentions thus beginning the long and interesting courtship."

Jensen looked at the journal as he read the entry. He was essentially summing everything up but it was pretty much the whole thing. He read some details about the courtship. One in particular struck his interest…

 _Sam surprised me today. He asked me out to go out with him. I had wanted to go see the aurora borealis that was going to appear tonight and a constellation I hadn't seen in over three hundred years. But I couldn't say no to him. I really can't; I haven't since we met but I held out and he had to get smart and just ask sans the puppy eyes._

 _He took us out to a field where we got a clear view of the borealis. He surprised me and I just wanted to kiss him when he admitted that he had been snooping around my research on the sky and weather patterns. He surprised me even more when he pulled out my telescope, the only one I had, given to me by a famous explorer. And the boys wouldn't believe me if I told them._

 _We sat on the hood of the Impala just gazing at the sky. It is the simple things that can bring so much joy. For me it's always been the stars. But tonight… I was truly happy; happier than I've ever been…_

Jensen was still reading the entry and was struck by the eloquence of the wording. His father complained that the school system did the world an injustice by getting rid of the penmanship program. He heard it from older hunters who appreciated the written word and the vocabulary. Grammar wasn't too much of an issue on that unless you abused a semicolon or something like that. This was… he couldn't describe it really. But he did retort when it was yanked out of his hands by Jared, "You asshole!"

"Just trying to figure out what has you so emo bitch on me," Jared replied as he looked at what Jensen had been reading and then at the room. "So what the hell is this?"

"This," Jensen replied in an annoyed tone and giving what Jared could only call a bitchface, he gestured at the room, "Is Section M and from the looks of things, it's where your Absolution Chronicles are." He paused and then muttered, "And you're still a fucking asshole."

Jared looked at the journal, "And you're a bitch." He studied it and commented, "This doesn't say anything about your idea that Absolution was a woman."

Jensen sighed and flipped the pages to the front of the book and tapped on it. "There."

There it was written in the copperplate script: The Personal Journal of Angela de Medici, the Malachi of Absolution. Jared looked at it with an impressed look and then looked at Jensen, "Okay someone saying it. You got anything to back that up College Boy?"

"How about this?"

Both hunters turned to find Riley holding up a manuscript with the title 'The Absolution Chronicles'. She flapped it at Jared and added, "This whole thing is a section dedicated to Absolution."

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Jensen replied with an amused grin on his face.

"You're welcome Sergeant Sarcasm," Riley replied with a similar smirk. "This whole room is filled with anything related to the keyword 'Malachi'. She gestured at the stacks in the room.

She was right. There were casefiles on specific incidents and gave details. Some of the stuff was older even dating to back as the 1700s. It was a treasure trove and there along with other things. There was plenty to help in their line of work. Riley was already thinking of ways to digitally catalogue everything. She knew that her cousin preferred to read the real thing and probably was thinking of how to move everything here to a new location. She turned and saw the thing sticking out of the shelf and pointed at it, "What's that?"

Jared looked up from what he was looking at and moved to take a look at it. He nearly pushed Riley out of the way to get a good look. His eyes widened in amazement as he breathed, "The chakram."

"The what?" Riley shoved Jared in the shoulder to indicate that she was miffed at being shoved out of the way.

"Chakram," Jared replied, completely unapologetic at the moment and motioned at it stuck in the wood. "Story goes that it was the signature weapon of Absolution. Well… the backup to the blade under the same name."

"What do you mean like a knife?" Riley frowned a bit puzzled.

"The blade Absolution," Jensen supplied is a slight bored tone. When he had their attention he explained, "The sword that was said to have chosen its wielder. Said to kill just about anything of the supernatural and actually was feared the most by the demons."

"Yeah and I heard that Absolution once punched an angel and he felt it… as if they exist," Jared muttered as he studied the chakram. It looked stuck in there but maybe he might be able to pull it out. It was a great find and further proof that there were some truths to the legends that had been spread throughout the hunting circles.

"They have to exist since we have Enochian, dumbass," Jensen deadpanned. He looked at the chakram after studying Section M. He wasn't sure about the find. True it answered questions but he got the feeling that maybe it was something they shouldn't be poking. After all in their line of work there was usually a purpose for things even if it seemed stupid or innocent. And yet, he was just as curious and wanted to find out about the person that hunters emulated.

"Fine you got me on that," Jared allowed, "Still I've never seen one and most of the accounts I've heard sound out of this world."

"Well could be that they disguise themselves to look like us," Riley offered in her maddening logical way. "The demons look human unless you can sniff out the evil ass shit like J-Man here." She gestured at her cousin and then the dog, "Or Sam."

Jared nodded in agreement, "I'll buy that but it is a little ridiculous since there have been few sightings." He looked at the chakram. "Well…"

"You wanna pull it out?"

Jared glanced at Jensen and with a smirk looked back at the chakram. "Well only way to prove to the assholes that say otherwise about her." He peered at it. "Feel like proving people wrong?"

"I do it all the time. Knock yourself out," Jensen replied as he crossed his arms over his chest looking a little bored. He was actually on board with that idea but he did manage to keep his thoughts on the center of omens and demonic activity. The fact that they hadn't found anything was cause for worry.

Jared shot a look at Jensen and looked at the chakram. He slowly wrapped his hand around it and made a slight sound. "Wow, still sharp after all these years." He braced himself and tugged.

The chakram refused to move. Jared tried again but a little bit harder. It was still stuck in there. "What the hell?"

"Let me," Riley interjected, giving Jared a shove much to the amusement of Jensen. She tugged hard on the chakram but it didn't move. She tried again but this time putting more into it like when she literally had to haul her cousin's ass after he did the stupid thing and got himself a concussion. And the twins hadn't been a big help then only because they were providing backup. She grunted and pulled with all her strength to get it free.

"Great. Proof and we can't get it out," Jared gestured angrily at the stuck chakram. He turned and tried to think of something else. He turned and say Jensen smiling in a bemused fashion. "You must think it's amusing."

"It's downright hilarious," Jensen replied still smirking. He shrugged his shoulders a bit but didn't change his posture as he continued, "Riles here definitely was trying her hardest. I should know since she had to lug my heavy ass."

"Still unrepentant as ever you troglodyte," Riley muttered in return but managed to give a bemused look back at her cousin. It was a funny thing afterwards but it was an eye opener to the reality of their world. "But yeah I've been known to lug two guys as deadweight when the need arose. And no, I don't have dhampir strength."

"You can lug me anytime sweetheart," Jared replied, not missing a beat. He gave a grin at her to show that he was again flirting with her. He turned back towards Jensen and added, "How about you give it a try?"

Jensen didn't say anything at first. He was reluctant to do so. There was a reason the chakram wasn't budging and he was certain that there was something supernatural attached to it. If that was the case then they needed to back away. There was no need to flirt with danger even though there was no apparent danger.

"Scared?" Jared straightened up and looked at Jensen when the man didn't retort with a reply or some smirk. He looked at the man as if trying to discover what he was hiding.

"No. Just cautious."

"There's nothing wrong."

Jensen stepped forward, prepared to give it a try. He looked at Jared and replied, "There is a saying that has served well for me and Riles and our team all these years: handle with care." He shifted and continued, "It's not a meaningless platitude."

"No doubt but there is nothing wrong. You forget… juju." Jared wriggled his fingers in front of Jensen's face to make a point about it.

Jensen would have said something but that familiar feeling down his spine shot down it. He looked at the chakram and stared for a moment. He didn't understand it but… "Fine," he muttered and closed his hand around the weapon.

It felt right as he felt the cool and warm metal in his palm. Taking a breath he gave a gentle tug. Out popped the chakram and they were able to see that it was broken in half. The other half was missing and it wasn't in the shelf. He held it and looked at it and took note of the patterning etched on it. He had never seen anything like it.

"I loosened it for you," Jared muttered, a little disappointed that he hadn't been able to get it free. He was still pleased nevertheless.

Jensen hummed at that as he examined the weapon. He could feel the cool metal but it was also pulsing with warmth. It was not like any metal like he had seen before and he had seen metalworking in progress. There were still a few of the hunter clans that kept the metalworking skills alive. It was a dying talent. "It's nothing I've ever seen before."

"Well, most things about Absolution only come in stories," Jared offered as a reply. He gestured with his head towards the bookcases and the rest of the library, "This is proof that there is more to what we have been told."

"And we have more in terms of knowledge," Riley added.

Jensen listened to Jared and Riley go on with their discussion. He wasn't paying too much attention since he knew what it meant and he had seen Riley go excited about knowledge. She was a computer genius but she liked learning things too. And it seemed she found someone to share it with and he was starting to like Jared quite a bit.

Suddenly his hand started to shake. He frowned as the chakram wriggled from side to side like it was possessed. Then he felt it start to tug on his hand and pull him in a direction. He tried to resist but it pulled him forward and his eyes widened as he was pulled harder and towards… wherever he was going. He looked back to see that Jared and Riley weren't paying attention so he called, "Um… guys."

His first instinct was to drop the chakram and he tried. But he couldn't. It was like something was inside the thing. It was like possession but it wasn't. He tried to let it go but his fingers weren't cooperating. They wouldn't come undone.

There was little choice but to let it lead him to wherever it was going to take him and hope that it would 'release' him soon. He found himself walking further into the bunker. He could hear Jared and Riley running with Sam and trying to keep up. His focus though was on where he was going and it was a wonder that he wasn't colliding or falling into anything. He did take note of the halls he was going down just in case.

The tug became harder just as Jared and Riley caught up. Riley nearly shrieked, "Jensen!"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Let the damn thing go," Jared nearly shouted.

"You don't think I tried that already you dumbass," Jensen glared at Jared as he was continued to be yanked forward. "I can't let go. It's like it won't…" He was yanked forward all of a sudden and was nearly pulled off his feet and looked like he was almost running like a geek would. He couldn't help but curse, "Shit!"

He was yanked all the way to a room with a door. It was then he stopped but he still couldn't drop the damn thing. He looked at the door but was interrupted by Riley and Jared trotting to catch up. He looked back on the door and it suddenly opened. He barely got out a sound when he was pulled forward and into the room.

He managed to stop to get a good look of what was in the room. It looked like a dungeon but at the far wall was another door. Embedded in the door was the other half of the chakram and a blade was held up by it; like a seal. He managed to see other sigils, warding sigils and traps of a sort.

"What the hell, man?"

Jensen looked at Jared when a hand was put on his shoulder. He looked around, "You're telling me. I'm just holding onto this and… still can't let go." He shook his hand, trying to let it get loose. His hand still wouldn't cooperate.

Jared got the feeling that something wasn't right there. His first instinct was to get everyone out. He grabbed onto Jensen and started tugging, trying to get him to the door. "Damn, you weigh a ton," he exclaimed when he couldn't move the guy and it felt like he was pulling against a force.

Jensen was resisting being pulled and trying to help Jared but it was exhausting. It was taking more out of him to fight it than go with it but it was unknown territory. He tried once more but the chakram pulled and it yanked his arm forward and pulled him forward, knocking Jared and Riley to the ground from the momentum.

It looked like Jensen was going to crash into the door. He didn't but instead the broken pieces of the chakram collided together and a flash of sparks occurred and sent Jensen flying backwards, unconscious. Riley was at his side and prodding him to get him to wake up and Jared was also trying to get him up. Both didn't notice that the blade had fallen to the ground and was being swept to the side as the door opened to reveal…

"Hello, boys."

* * *

 **A/N:** They found the famous Section M and the chakram. Looks like something fishy is going on. And who the hell is the one who announced himself? Stay tuned for more The Absolution Chronicles...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Hello boys._

Riley and Jared turned to see a man in a full black suit looking smug at them. She felt her eyes widen slightly since she was getting a bad feeling about this. She didn't notice that Jared had narrowed his eyes and snorted in anger. And that was before he charged at the man shouting out a spell in juju.

The man in the suit watched with a bored expression before giving a swipe of his hand and pushed Jared back where he landed on the ground with a thump. He looked at them and said, "Seriously? You really think that juju would work on me? I'm the King around here."

Jared sat up with a glared and growled, "You're nothing but one of them. A demon."

"Big revelation from you, not Moose," the man said before studying Jared closer. He narrowed his eyes and then looked at Riley who managed to stand and was looking a little slack jawed at the whole thing. Finally he said, "You're not them."

"Not… who?" Riley frowned at the question as she eyed the man who was obviously a demon. And a powerful one at that.

"What year is it?" The man ignored the question and looked around at the place. He looked at the pair and shouted, "What bloody year is it?"

Riley jumped at that. She never liked being yelled at but what scared her worse was Jensen's quiet disapproval and right now he was on the ground, out cold… and still holding onto the chakram. She managed to get out, "2405."

The man looked at her like she was lying and then looked around. He looked like he was suspicious of the entire thing and was trying to see if he was being played. "No lies now."

"It's the truth you colossal ass hat," Jared retorted as he stood up, ready to strike. He pulled out his knife that had been crafted to kill a demon. It had been passed down in the family for years.

"Oh you have that pick poker," the man commented like it was nothing. "Like that will work on me. Moose learned that the hard way." He looked at Riley and studied her more. "The appearance is uncanny and just… remarkable." He looked around and closed his eyes. "Well I guess I am needed for a job."

Jared looked at Riley with a look and then looked at the man with a confused expression, "What use would we have for a demon? And a crossroads one at that?"

The man looked at Jared like he was an idiot. "I would ask my sweetheart, the one who sealed me in here. 'For your own protection.'" He used air quotes on the last sentence. "But wait, my sweetheart's not here and I'm stuck with a living incarnation of a gratuitous moron."

"Who are you calling a moron?" Jared glared at the man.

"I am," the man said. He gestured at himself, "The King of the Crossroads: Crowley."

"Crowley?" Riley raised her brow. She had tangled with common garden variety demons but most were not so… willing to talk. This was completely new territory to her. Suddenly she wished Jensen was there to take charge. He always seemed to know how to respond in a situation like this. Then again he would have been just as stunned as she was; he was just better at not showing it.

"Yes. King of Crossroads and from the looks of things… hell." Crowley looked around and then at the two standing hunters.

"What did you do to him?" Jared voiced angrily as he pointed at Jensen who was still on the ground.

Crowley looked at the body and made a face, "Great. It is hell. A look alike Moose." He paced a little bit as he studied them. They didn't look like they had a clue about things. "Nothing really. He just completed the spell that my sweetheart put me under."

"What spell?" Jared eyed Crowley warily, "And who is this sweetheart you're talking about?"

"A spell you moron," Crowley countered, "And my sweetheart is none other than the Malachi of Absolution."

It felt like getting a kick in the guts. Jared didn't react as much but Riley felt her eyes widen slightly. Absolution being this guy's sweetheart? It sounded like sacrilege to everything they had ever heard about Absolution. It just was surreal.

Crowley noticed the looks and gave a slight grin, "What? You didn't think she was all goody two shoes now, did you?" He chuckled, "Oh you really don't know about her. This is going to be fun. Almost worth being stuck here."

"You're wrong, Absolution would never work with the likes of you," Jared pointed out.

Crowley looked at him. "You have no clue what it was like you little bag of pus." His voice got a little heated as he continued, "Do you have any idea how complex this whole existence of yours really is?" He gestured all around him.

"All I know is that you're a demon that has been trapped here by a spell and probably by Absolution. More likely it was to give you your just desserts and we accidentally tripped it," Jared replied. He was taking a stab in the dark but that was usually the case when you hexed someone like that. It was a means to keep an eye on them until you found a way to kill them.

"And wrong. I see shooting first and asking questions later hasn't diluted in the line," Crowley snarked.

"What are you talking about?"

Crowley looked at the hunter like he was the stupidest person in the room. And in his opinion he was. He sighed since it was a chore to do and recited, "Only the descendant of the caster can break the spell and release one of the damned to stem the tide."

"Stem the tide?"

"Wait," Riley peered at Crowley, "You mean you're to fight against your kind?"

"More of a business arrangement actually and because I have a soft spot for my sweetheart," Crowley replied. "At least you got some brains."

"And you said a descendant of the caster?" Jared looked at Crowley with suspicion.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Moron!"

Jared growled a little at that. He knew the nature of spells. He was a fricking juju man after all and he knew the whole spiel about the cost of doing magic and all that hoopla. He spent his life learning his powers and how to be responsible with them. He had a little fun every now and then sure but for the most part, he used them for good. He looked around and said, "Fine. You're free so why aren't you leaving?"

"You really are stupid for a juju man aren't you?"

"Answer the question."

Crowley shot a dangerous look at Jared. He held up a warning finger, "Be careful there. Just because you're related to the Moose doesn't mean you get to show contempt." He looked at Riley and then paced again. "I am awake but I am not free. Only the descendant of the caster has the ability to set me free." He pointed at a door that was covered in sigils. "And mind you my sweetheart is very thorough."

"Then who is it?"

Crowley looked at Jared and said, "Definitely not you. I'm surprised your family has lasted as long as it has." He walked forward until he was within arm's reach of Jared and looked at him for a moment. "The brother of Moose certainly managed to spread his genes along. And to a Celtic/juju witch." He turned and walked away. "Haley was a spitfire and I'm surprised Dean didn't kill her."

Jared felt his throat convulse slightly. He knew the matriarch was named Haley but he never knew the hunter she had married. Now to have a name… "Dean?"

"Dean Winchester. Sold his soul in a crossroad deal to bring back not so little Moose to life," Crowley replied while looking at Jared. "A pain in the arse but knew how to get things done. Screwed up emptying the Colt into Lucifer though." He looked away in a thoughtful glance as he recalled that time.

"I'm a descendant of Dean Winchester?"

"That's right. So you wouldn't be the one to set me free."

Riley ventured, "Then…?"

Crowley looked at her, "Oh it's not you love." He gave a smirk at the look on her face. "You may be the spitting image of her but the closest you'll ever get to being her is much as what Moose was to Dean. Kid sibling."

By that time a moan from Jensen sounded and he started moving. Crowley looked at him and gave a slow smile. "Ah the heir apparent." He started on a slow approach. Now was the time to finish what had been started.

Riley snapped out of her sudden hurt to get a protective stance over her cousin. She barked out with a growl, "Don't you touch him you bastard!"

Bored, Crowley used his powers to swipe her to the side. He didn't care that she flew into and pile of crumbling furniture. The only thing that saved her was the couch cushions that billowed dust. "Please don't. We have a job to finish. So what do you say… Jensen?"

Jensen got to his feet slowly and spun around. He looked at Crowley with a smirk that the demon was very familiar with and replied, "Oh we have a job to finish. Just that you have to behave yourself… Crowley." He raised his brow in a knowing look.

Crowley was surprised at first but then his features slid into a grin. He nodded and replied, "Very clever, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Jared looked at Jensen a little confused. He was certain the hunter didn't swing the other way. Also he was certain that Jensen would have flown into a rage about Riley who was getting to her feet and looking surprised that her cousin wasn't beating the crap out of the demon. Or at least trying.

"Stay back," Jensen replied as he straightened up and put the completed chakram on his belt with expert ease. He walked up towards Crowley to where a line had been painted in the ground that was not being noticed by the other two hunters. He looked at Crowley who was on the other side and stared with an impassive look. "I see you've been causing trouble."

"Not my doing. I've been sitting here rotting because of the spell you put on me!" Crowley glared at Jensen.

Jensen's reaction was to outstretch his hand. Immediately the sword flew into his waiting palm and he held it up in a position that could lop the demon's head off. He glared at the demon and said, "We had an agreement."

"It wasn't me! Don't be turning into those two morons you've traveled with causing chaos to an otherwise perfect world." Crowley looked at Jensen with an indignant glare.

"What the hell is going on?" Jared decided to try and get some semblance of order. He looked at Jensen, "Did you strike a deal with a demon?"

"Don't be stupid," Crowley answered as he looked at Jensen in the eye. "Jensen never made a deal. Too much of a bloody bleeding heart he is and insufferable know it all." He looked at Jensen who was smirking at him. "And you love hearing me talk about you."

"Such sweet things you say, Crowley," Jensen replied before removing the sword from its threatening position. He turned towards Jared and looked at him with a look of sadness. "It's been a long time."

"Okay now you're freaking me out. Who the hell are you?" Jared held up his hand to warn Jensen back. At this point he was certain that Jensen wasn't himself.

Jensen gave a slight sigh and then looked at Riley. This wasn't supposed to happen but it did. He replied, "The body is Jensen's but I'm Angela, the Malachi of Absolution."

* * *

The cabin had been burnt to the ground long ago. It had caused a forest fire that still baffled authorities. It still had fire marshals studying it and trying to figure out what made it react the way it did. Cullen Stevens was one such person since the circumstances behind it were very unusual. In all his years of battling forest fires, he had never heard of a brush fire that burned with so much control.

That was the strange thing. Only the area that housed the cabin was burned. Everything else wasn't burned. It was more controlled than the controlled fires firemen used to reduce the brush or even when they burned houses to train. Just that area and nothing else and it burnt itself out. It was one for the books.

Then there were the strange occurrences there. Kids who were messing around seeing to be funny came back scared like they saw a ghost. There were report of animals mauling hikers and they were not the animals that typically mauled people. That is they were pretty much the cute bunny type of animal. Then there were other strange occurrences like nice people suddenly going postal. The funny thing was that it was dispersed over months but no pattern, so most didn't think about it. But it attracted the conspiracy buffs and the believers in the crazy stuff and they kept coming. And the strange things kept happening.

Cullen parked his car and made to hike towards the spot. He flashed his light over the terrain and noted the graffiti on some of the remains of the cabin that had been moved away. He found trash debris and everything from previous rave parties that had been held there and gave a slight roll of his eyes. It didn't matter what the kids were told, they always came and they were drawn by the mysteriousness of the place.

Cullen looked around checking things out. He could admit that he was a buff himself but on the fire that happened. For years he had tried to simulate possible ways that the fire went down based upon accounts and the evidence reports but had little success. So on his vacations he came here to study them and try to get a little more information. He had gathered a little more of evidence each time he came there and he was hoping to get a little more.

Lately the strange things happening seemed to have been increasing. That also had him curious since he first thought that they were wild stories and speculation. He never had any experiences as had been reported and he wasn't anxious to have such an encounter. Still he was curious about why this place was the source of all the strange and crazy as well as the scary tales to keep unruly children in line. He looked around the bare ground.

The scorched earth hadn't healed after the fire. It made a perfect circle in the earth and nothing had decided to grow there. At least nothing that was consistent with the local vegetation of the forest valley. The only thing that was growing there were two plants that were unusual and Cullen spent time looking them up and it made sense why the neo witches were interested in the place.

On the perimeter laurel grew in a perfect circle. It ran perfectly on the edge of the burnt area. It was another anomaly that drew people to the place. It was a perfect ring and the ring was thick. Every time Cullen came there, he took care not to step on it. He stepped over it but with a reverence to it since he gave the ring a respectful look and even took a couple of samples to grow in his garden.

The other was mandrake. That definitely drew the Wiccans and neo witches. Cullen learned that mandrake was considered to have properties linked to witchcraft and the like. The interesting thing was that it was centered upon one thing, a structure that had survived the fire. Cullen always avoided it since he had a bad feeling about the structure. There was no reason he was going to go near it tonight.

He gave his brief reverence to the laurel before stepping over it and started towards the last place that he had been looking at. He shown his light over the ground and scowled when he saw the empty beer can. No doubt the kids were trying to make something happen since one rumor was that the circle bounced out whatever was thrown in like a force field or something like it. He immediately walked over and picked up the offending can and threw it out of the circle. He wasn't a believer in that witch stuff or anything that wasn't something he could see and touch but he learned to have respect for what other people considered sacred and his instincts led him to revere things that he perceived to be sacred in some fashion.

Once he had thrown out the can, he resumed his search for clues that the reports may have missed. He was doing a systematic search pattern and it had been accomplished over the span of years he had been on this project. He was on the northern end of the circle and working his way towards the center and the perimeter that he established to stay away from the structure that was in the center. He started moving away to head back towards the perimeter when all of a sudden something hit him.

Cullen rubbed the back of his head and turned to look for what hit him. He looked down and found the beer can. He narrowed his eyes and picked it up and threw it outside the ring. He didn't expect for it to come sailing back at him and hitting him full on in the head. He looked out and shouted, "Alright you've had your fun. Now come out you little punks!"

There was no response as Cullen looked around. All he could hear was the sound of the night. The crickets were exceptionally loud and there was a bit of hooting from an owl off in the distance. He looked around and found nothing. There was no sound of potential miscreants acting up and causing trouble. It had him suspicious since it wasn't an animal or anything like that.

Being cautious, he checked where he had packed his pistol in his coat. He had never gone anywhere there without it since he started on his project since there were other factors to consider like those punks that could cause trouble. And he didn't discount the wildlife there. Again he wasn't a believer but he wasn't one to throw caution to the wind.

After making sure that he had his weapon, he started on his search again after picking up the can and holding onto it. He got to the perimeter again and tossed it out and waited. Nothing happened and he figured that it was something else or they were pranksters and decided he was boring them. After all he was doing nothing more than a survey mission.

He walked towards the center when he felt a chill down his spine. There was a breeze and it was chilling. Cullen stopped and looked around. That was when he heard the whispers. It was like the wind was creating the whispers and it was like someone was standing right there beside him. He gasped as he twisted around in place to look for any signs of someone. There was no one.

Looking around Cullen swallowed while trying not to let fear strike him. That would be folly especially if he encountered something that was really there. He took a deep breath and told himself that it was nothing and continued his survey. The next time that happened, he was going to ignore everything that was happening to him. After all it would just be a figment of his imagination. So he continued with his survey, determined to get a couple of rounds done and then go home and spend time analyzing his data.

He made a pass to the perimeter without problems and turned to head back towards the center. It was then the whispers occurred again only this time louder. Cullen stopped and looked around. Something was definitely not right there. He was starting to get the feeling that he had overstayed his welcome. So he decided to leave.

He put away his scanner and started walking away from where he had been searching. He was not going to stay there a minute longer. He walked across the area and was prepared to step over the laurel when he was suddenly hurled off his feet. Cullen felt himself being dragged along the ground like someone had rigged a harness under his arms and was pulling him along the ground.

It was rough and he felt his body collide with something. At the moment though he was more concerned about what happened and the damage to his body. Grimacing he looked himself over and noted the tears in his over shirt. He winced when he felt a pain in his head. He reached up and pressed a finger to his forehead and winced. When he pulled his finger away there was blood. Great.

He started to stand and wobbled from the sudden dizziness upon getting vertical. He reached out to stabilize himself and touched something. He turned to look and found that he was near the structure that he had avoided ever since starting his project. He sighed and backed away a few steps. He was not going to stay there. He pivoted to head way.

He was met with resistance. He tried to force the issue and he was pulled back. He ended up in a seated position with his back against the structure. "Sonofabitch," he muttered upon feeling the pain in his back. That was going to bruise and he was going to have to answer questions when he reported into work tomorrow.

He stood up once more and was assaulted by the whispers. Cullen stopped what he was doing and looked around until his eyes lighted on the structure. He spotted what looked like an altar of sorts. It was covered with the mandrake and it seemed to have bits of laurel intertwined with it. The whispers then started to get louder and louder.

Cullen couldn't stand the sound and put his hands to his ears. "What the hell do you want?"

 _Your life._

Cullen turned towards the altar as the wind started to pick up. He saw the leaves on the laurel and mandrake ripple as he took a step back. It wasn't going to let him out of the area since he tried taking a step back and was pushed towards the altar. He knew that it was something that he didn't want to touch or get near it and resisted.

The wind increased and pushed him towards it but he resisted. He gritted his teeth as he tried to resist once more. All of a sudden he was flung forward and he landed hard on the altar, toppling it in the process. The structure collapsed under his weight but that didn't matter. Instead, Cullen found himself lifted into the air under the pulse of the wind and he still struggled under it.

While he was suspended a black cloud pulsed out of the shattered altar and flowed over the suspended man. Cullen looked at it wide eyed with fear as it seemed to hover over him before diving straight towards him. The last thing he could remember was that this was all a bad dream and he nearly cried out when the black cloud entered into his mouth.

The cloud shrank as it entered into the body. As it got smaller, the wind began to die down and the body was lowered to the ground. The body lay in the nest of laurel and mandrake with its eyes closed. Suddenly it took a deep breath like it was breathing in the morning air and it raised itself to a seated position, not opening its eyes. It then stood up in the middle of the plant bed. The body flexed its arms and hands, rotating them but still keeping its eyes closed.

The wind rustled just a little and a couple of shadows emerged. The body paused and shifted to look behind it. The shadows receded and the body grinned before slowly opening its eyes to reveal a set of eyes that were a mixture of reddish grey. They flickered before returning to the normal color of the body and it took a deep breath.

Sighing in satisfaction, the body looked around and noted the damage. It snorted in smug satisfaction and said, "So you thought to keep me imprisoned through the old way now?"

The shadows emerged and whispered and the body listened to them. It smiled in a grin that would have troubled most people as the shadows formed almost like an army behind him. He chuckled and looked up at the sky. "You won't hide from me. I am coming for you… Malachi of Absolution."

* * *

 **A/N:** Crowley is out and WTH? Angie is in Jensen which looks like Sam? Memory lane methinks. And something bad is coming our way. Stay tuned for more of The Absolution Chronicles...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _The body is Jensen's but I'm Angela, the Malachi of Absolution._

Jared blinked at the revelation. "Wait a minute. You're…" He wasn't sure how to voice it. He looked at Jensen who was claiming… it was a bit confusing.

Crowley was amused by the whole thing and couldn't help but smirk. "Of course it is. I bet you didn't figure on this happening when you found this particular spell eh love?"

Angela, in Jensen's body looked at Crowley with a glare and replied, "It was a spell to bind you until you were released to finish the job."

"And look where we are," Crowley pointed out in his usual fashion. He shrugged as if bored with the whole thing and sighed, "So are we going to finish the job you couldn't finish even though you technically could?"

"You forget that I had a baby to worry about," Angela protested with narrowed eyes. "Not like you care in the least."

"Oh I care," Crowley countered smoothly. He looked annoyed and hurt as he continued, "And I'm surprised you didn't send me an announcement. I would have loved to have seen the little tyke."

"Like I would trust you," Angela countered crossing her arms over her chest. It was less awkward since there was a lack of female breasts but the effect was still the same. "Considering you sense a prepubescent power out into the world."

"I was educating her," Crowley justified crossing his arms over his chest and almost pouting. He glanced up and down Angela and added, "At least you get to enjoy riding around I a Moose look alike."

Angela narrowed her eyes and retorted, "I dislike possession in any form. Doesn't matter if I'm possessing or being possessed. So we're going to get this job done and they can have their friend back. Got it?" She took a couple of steps forward to emphasize her point.

Crowley looked nonplussed but was actually feeling a little pleased. Time certainly hadn't changed her and to be honest it looked even sexier in a male form. Now he could understand why both males and females hit on her when she was alive and kicking. It was… alluring. In a nonchalant manner he replied, "Fine. You know what you have to do if we are going to take down the bitch." He gestured at the ground where all the sigils were painted and still clearly. "You did need my help and I gave it willingly sweetheart."

Angela gave a low growl in the back of her throat. It was a lot deeper since she was using Jensen's body but again it still had the same effect and certainly put in mind that it was the person occupying the space that did all the work. "I am not nor have I ever been your sweetheart."

"Keep telling yourself that love considering you came to me when Squirrel was in a jam and you were trying to buy his contract!"

"Broker's rights, you idiot," Angela replied in that deadly calm that had been known to scare even the most toughest of men. She bent to scrub away the binding sigil but her gaze never left Crowley, almost as if daring him to misbehave. "Now you better behave or I won't hesitate…"

"I know the bloody drill." Crowley rolled his eyes in annoyance at the whole thing but was well aware that he may have deserved it. "You weren't this bad when you were alive."

"What can I say, being dead has its perks," she replied with a shrug as she adjusted the chakram and checked her blade. "Now you know what you have to do."

"Do we have to go over this again? You bloody left it typed on the wall with the sigils." Crowley gestured at the wall of the prison he had been in for the last four hundred years. "I've had better reading material when I occupied my realm."

"And what was that? The Dos and Don'ts of Deal Making?"

"That was a fine work and it was all based on you." Crowley gave a simpering smile that was almost mocking. He gave that grin of his when he knew he was going to get a better deal. "After all you're the only one to successfully bind a demon's soul to hell and it was already damned in the first place."

"And that was very satisfying," Angela replied as she simpered back but it was hardly flirting. She sobered and added, "Now let's go check and make sure that the seals hadn't been broken."

"Ah yes, making sure that the thing is tethered before you kill it. Hardly sporting," Crowley deadpanned as he followed Angela through the dungeon. He glanced at Jared and Riley who were staring dumfounded at the whole thing and asked, "What about these two?"

As if it were the first time seeing them, Angela took a good look at Jared and Riley. She noted their appearances and a look of surprise crossed her face but it was instantly gone. All she said was, "Stay here."

Crowley raised his brow and looked at the pair. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess you don't mean anything." He followed Angela and noted the detriment of the bunker. He looked around in disgust, "What the bloody hell happened here?"

"We locked you in and that was that. What did you expect? Us to stick around?" Angela looked around, noting the state of the bunker that was once home. She remembered the day they had to leave and that day was… "Couldn't do that especially with you in the dungeon and a little one underfoot."

"I'm good with kids," Crowley parted as he followed Angela, still trying to get over the fact that she was inhabiting a body that looked like Sam's and she looked quite comfortable with it. "I would have taught the little brat a thing or two."

"And that is why we left," Angela replied as she made her way through towards the garage. She gave a slight smile at the equipment that was still there. "I knew Dean wouldn't let me down." She walked up towards the motorcycle with the side car attached to it and checked it out.

"Bloody hell no," Crowley protested.

Angela straightened up and looked at the demon with a bemused expression, "What? It's a vehicle and it will get us there. Plus it was fitted for you." She gestured at the side car with a mischievous grin that looked so wrong on the body she was wearing.

"And I can provide transport if you don't mind." Crowley looked a little put out that she suggested that. "And stop smirking. It looks wrong coming from Moose look alike."

"Can't help this look."

Crowley groused a little at it and paced around looking at the garage. It was actually better looking than the bunker. "Look I'll get us there and I'll promise not to make it unpleasant for your meat suit."

"Fuck you, Crowley."

"My, my. Still the vulgar one and it sounds better out of this you."

It was short order for the demon to transport them to the place. After all demons were pretty good at hightailing it out when they needed to. In this case, they needed to. Angela looked around at the place they had landed and narrowed her eyes as she glared at Crowley, "This is nowhere near the cabin."

"Close enough," Crowley offered with a slight shrug. He looked around and added, "Besides I still feel the whole sanctuary bit around here."

"Well it still is."

"I highly doubt that since you used this place to bind the bitch."

Angela didn't say anything but looked around. She remembered when she came to that decision and it was one of the hardest and most destructive choices she had made. And it was one that wasn't made lightly since so many lives were at stake.

 _The beings that had gathered looked at her with expressions of faith and devotion. It was humbling and she was certain that she didn't deserve it. Not for the choice that she was reluctant to make but it had to be done. She looked at the fairie queen Aideen who looked at her with her with expectancy and essentially like that of a queen. Her human form was imposing since she was as tall as Angela and had the queenly bearing along with a fine pair of wings that were more birdlike than fairie._

 _"What is it you have decided, Princess," Aideen asked._

 _Angela looked at the beings, all who just wanted to live in peace, and her expression saddened as she looked at the queen and replied, "The only way to put a halt to Tanit is to imprison her."_

 _There was a murmur of agreement of everyone. Angela didn't like that she was going to be dropping a bombshell on them. Then she looked at the queen in the._

 _Aideen knew the answer and nodded, "And you need to use the sanctuary." She looked at the others and they looked at her and nodded. She looked back at Angela and added, "And we agree. We will help you."_

Angela looked at the woods. It had technically been her sanctuary when Kesset bestowed it to her. He had received it as a gift for his service but he wasn't sure of how to be a 'ruler' of a sanctuary. The beings there didn't really offer options of a co-op. In the end, he gave it to her as a gift and she checked it out and it just went from there. It became a place for her to go when she needed to think and it was a safe haven when her firstborn was born.

She had asked a heavy price and she hoped that things went well for them in the aftermath and through the years. She looked at Crowley who was looking bored and said, "Come on. Time to gank the bitch."

"I love it when you talk dirty. And to hear it in that manly tone…" Crowley smirked at her when she shot him a glare. He followed as she led the way from the edge of the sanctuary and into the heart of it. After a while he asked, "So… do you have a plan or is it the usual?"

"You know that the spell was to increase your strength. And you have the more reason to be pissed with Tanit since she did side against you." She made a dismissive gesture as she said that, not willing to go into the whole story.

"Again you reminded me with your artwork on the walls."

"Couldn't have you bored now, could we?"

"You did that on purpose and I know Moose and Squirrel enjoyed it." Crowley narrowed his gaze slightly and asked, "So how did you fare after locking me up and binding me to you essentially?"

"I didn't bind you to me though that crossed my mind when I made the spell with the help of Marinos," Angela retorted as she clarified what she had done. In truth, she was baffled by the outcome. She had never considered that this would happen and she was sorry that she was possessing someone that was her descendent. She wanted this to be quick and painless as possible. Then it would be done.

"And I'm sure you didn't mean to end up looking like Moose four centuries later."

Angela paused and glared at Crowley. "I didn't. And I don't like it."

"Right. Just like I'm sure you didn't like it when you were actually in Moose," Crowley pointed out. "You know Dean tried asking about that and you shut him down. That only tells me that you enjoyed it and that was before you and Moose hooked up."

It was unexpected when Crowley was sent careening into a tree. The force was enough to crack the wood. He would have crumbled but he managed to land on his feet. He looked at Angela and saw that her eyes were blazing. It wasn't the same tawny color since they weren't her eyes but the effect was still the same. He knew he had struck a nerve and inwardly he was pleased that he did so. It was just plain fun.

Angela looked at the demon and said, "Not another word." She then started continuing her path towards the cabin. Or what was left of it.

* * *

"Okay where the hell did they go?" Jared looked around the next room they found. He was frustrated since there was no sign of the demon or whoever it was that was wearing Jensen's body. Actually he knew who it was. He was just having a hard believing that the one he had heard so many stories about was working with a demon.

It was obvious that they knew each other given the way that they spoke to each other. Jared knew that there were those that believed that everything was in black and white; that the freaks and monsters had to be killed and that they were all evil. His opinion? Well he had juju and Celtic witch roots. And yet he used his abilities for good and saved people from those that hurt people. But to work with a demon…

"Obviously wherever they needed to go to finish whatever it was they started," Riley pointed out in a quiet manner as she petted Sam.

The Wilder hadn't attacked the person inhabiting Jensen's body. Riley watched as the dog merely looked at the person and just sat. It had her confused and interested since she had never seen Sam do that with anyone that wasn't Jensen. True Sam listened to her but it was different. Riley knew that Wilders understood most conversations; they were bred to be that way and once imprinted, they pretty much would do the ignoring thing unless it was serious.

Jared shot a look at Riley and retorted, "Thank you Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm." Riley couldn't help it. It was a thing she did with everyone but mostly her cousin. She sighed and continued, "Look, it's obvious that something happened here a long time ago and they remember it. And it was probably pretty bad."

"No shit, Riley," Jared replied as he put his hands on his hips and gave a sigh. He looked around and shook his head. "Just… This was definitely not what I was expecting from the stories I've been told. This is something else."

Riley gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. It was something different than what she had heard and just read. "History tends to make the judgements much easier than the people living it I guess."

Jared looked at her. "Sounds about right. Though my mother said that history is written by the victors but there is always another side to the story."

"So what do we do?"

Jared looked around for a moment and thought for a moment. There was one way that they could figure out what was going on but it was risky. Even he knew that he might not be able to do what they needed to figure out what was going on. But still…

Riley noticed Jared looking around in thought. "You have something?"

"Just an idea. It's risky but… I think I can do it." Jared nodded in affirmative more to assert his position.

"What?"

Jared looked at Riley and replied, "Well… remember how we saw echoes of memories wandering around?"

"Yeah and that's how Jensen ended up with chakram and now has a dead warrior riding his ass," Riley replied like it was nothing new. She raised her brow at him, "And your point?"

"My point is well… I can make those memories play out." Jared tried to find a way to explain it without it sounding too bad. This kind of thing you had to handle with care. Otherwise you risked far worse than a maimed limb or something like it. He tried, "The shadows are memories and they are like a film. We just need to make it appear and in Technicolor…"

"Do you even know what that is?"

"Shut up," Jared growled noting the teasing look on her face, "The point is that you can make memories replay in high-def. For juju men, it usually is a vision but the theory is that you can make it play out and get up close and personal."

"Then why don't you guys do it more often?"

"Because… it's pretty hard."

"So you saying you can't?"

"Never said that." Jared controlled himself from losing his temper. He knew she was worried for her cousin. "The reason most never attempt it is because it does take a lot and there is this prejudice because mostly demons use this."

"That's bull since there are seers."

"I know. The only reason I have no qualms is because of Absolution. One story I heard was that she actually had visions and could see into memories." Jared shuffled on his feet as he led the way back to the dungeon. It was as good a place as any to start with. "Then again a lot of what I heard…"

Riley knew the feeling. This really didn't make much sense to them all and it was starting to get to the point that it was really tarnishing what they had been told. "Well I did hear that Absolution once offered herself to the devil. Something about being a substitute."

Jared gave her a tolerant look. He knew she was trying to make things better. He didn't mind though and said, "Yeah. My mother said that she was known for sparing even her worst enemy. Something about the kind heart."

They made their way back to the dungeon and Jared looked at the open door. He knew that there was a fair amount of power. After all if Jensen had bene able to see what happened there in order to open it… it just made sense to him at least. He held his hand over the area and began to murmur in the chants he had learned.

Riley was quiet while Jared did his thing. She was not familiar with juju magic but she had a healthy respect for those that used magic and studied it. Magic, she considered to be a gift and that it was the person that made the choice to use it for good or evil. One learned the intricacies and that certain things required exchanges in order to get the power needed. Some were deadly. The only reason she knew of it was because she knew one of the Hunter clans used spell work when they hunted.

As Jared chanted, Riley felt her healer part stir up. It had her baffled for a moment since she wasn't as strong when it came to tapping into the spirit realm. She was just average at best with the supernatural thing. She made up for it by being quick witted and tech savvy and occasionally the pain in the ass. This was something new and she wasn't sure if she should feel threatened by it or not. She looked at Jared and noticed he was too much into the spell to realize what was going on.

She saw the door but it didn't look like how they found it. All beat up. No, it looked rather new and like it had been in use. Riley blinked as she took in the sights and sounds. To her it looked like those power plants, more utilitarian than made to be pretty. Plus there was more light in the place but it was still pretty intimidating. She turned to look for Jared and saw him standing there looking into the room. She teased, I think your juju spell worked too well."

When Jared failed to respond, she waved her hand in front of him. There was no response and was going to get upset when a noise came from down the hall. She turned just as Jared did and saw her cousin, or rather someone looking like him pushing the demon down the hall. He looked pissed and it was some relief that Riley thought she wasn't the only one to think that her cousin was a scary one.

"So you're playing bad cop now, Moose? Thought you were better than that."

The one who looked like her cousin merely glared and said, "Get in there."

"You do know that I could easily snap my fingers and make your lives miserable?" Crowley looked at the two men with a raised brow.

"And you wouldn't now since you more or less agreed to the terms," a woman's voice entered.

Riley looked up to see herself but that version had long hair. It was doing in a loose braid that hung over her left shoulder and Riley could make out the hints of highlights that were almost too perfect. The woman was beautiful though. She had olive toned skin in a healthy glow and her eyes… Riley had never seen eyes like that before; the tawny and glittering look. Jensen had a glitter to his when they flared but he had the classic hazel greens and she had the doe brown eyes. This woman though…

Riley recognized the smirk that the woman gave and it confirmed that this woman possessed her cousin. At least she wasn't crazy on that note. She watched as the woman gave a hard stare at Crowley and it became clear that what she and Jared saw was an antagonistic relationship; a necessary evil thing and it certainly brought to home the fact that not everything was black and white.

"Alright love. Since you have Moose and Squirrel backing you up and a deal's a deal." Crowley shrugged and walked into the room and to where he was to be imprisoned for the next four hundred or so years. He looked around and noted the walls. "Nice reading material."

"Wouldn't want you to get bored now would we?" The woman looked at Crowley as if daring him to challenge that assertion.

"Well considering that I'm to be bound until you or one of your brats frees me…"

"Which would be never," the one looking like Jared interrupted. "You and this Tanit bitch are to be locked away."

"Of course. At least until you morons come up with a better than imprisonment. And what will become of hell?"

"Considering that Tanit threw you out," the one looking like Jensen pointed out.

Crowley said nothing and Riley watched as the spell was initiated. She saw the woman break her chakram in half and place the sword just as they had seen before Jensen released the demon. Riley watched as the woman sighed when it was done and then "Jared" left leaving the other two there. The woman sighed and the man wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be okay Angie."

"I hope so Sam. I wish there was a different way."

"I know," Sam replied. He straightened up and looked at her. "So to the cabin?"

"Yeah."

Riley wanted to follow but found that she couldn't since the real Jared appeared. He was looking a little disappointed but also excited. She looked at him and said, "I know where they went."

* * *

 **A/N:** So Angie is in Jensen's body and he looks like Sam and Crowley is back. What is going on? Stay tuned for more of The Absolution Chronicles...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Angela looked at the remains of the cabin. She remembered what happened that night and it was a miracle that they all survived at all. She remembered the flames that engulfed the place that had been a place of refuge and the very place where her daughter had been born. It was the logical choice since there was so much 'good' in that place and it had the protections and other things in place. And it was pretty much gone and all to keep a terrible demon from wreaking havoc.

"Not much to this place."

Angela rolled her eyes as she surveyed the area. "It was home once."

Crowley looked at the laurel and other plants that ringed the perfect circle of fire. He had to admit that it was pretty impressive. He could also pick up the vestiges of power and not the kind that was caused by spells. No it was older. "I can see why you like the place. You always were the hippy type."

Angela scowled at Crowley, "I have an appreciation for nature. And I respect it and the power it holds."

"Definitely the hippie type." Crowley gave a smirk knowing full well that simple didn't describe the woman that he had an obsession with since he first became aware of her. "And it suits you love."

"I learned a few things," Angela replied as she went to where the sort of altar she had built was standing.

Crowley in the meantime was looking around and observed the area. He didn't like the place overmuch since it reeked of that goody two shoe thing that his sweetheart was into. There was something off about it and it wasn't the spell that she did all those years ago. No, it was something else. And he didn't like it.

He looked around and paused when he thought he saw something. He wasn't the type to scare easily if it was a little piss ant of a demon. Now the ones on the other side of the fence with his sweetheart were something to fear especially if they were the powerful ones. And he had met his fair share of them and they made him nervous as hell and it made him hate himself because he had to hide behind her.

There was nothing there he could see but he could sense it. He narrowed his eyes as he looked around as he tried to figure it out. He decided to make small talk, "So… this place was one of those sanctuaries or something?" He turned to take a look around and see what she was doing since he wanted this to be done and over with.

"Yes."

"Oh. So you used the protective spells and all that?"

"Short answer: yes. Longer more complicated one…"

"Is one that you can't explain because it would end up going into a diatribe of complicated equations that you would use to bore me to death. Am I right?" Crowley raised a brow at her.

Angela looked up from her searching and gave a grin at Crowley, "Of course. It is complicated."

"And no doubt Sam would appreciate it."

"Sam understood a lot more than people gave him credit for with the crap I piled on." Angela gave a hard look at the demon well aware that it looked very different since she was wearing a meat suit that looked like Sam. "Dean did too."

Crowley studied her. He wondered what life for her had been like. It wasn't like he could have asked or anything like that. He was stuck in that dungeon. "Always with the Hardy Boys."

Angela looked at the demon with a slight glare before turning back and looking at the altar. She pointed at it, "The altar has been disturbed."

"And what does that mean?"

Angela stared at the altar with a scrutinizing gaze. She studied what had happened. "Exactly what I said." She reached out and touched it with her first two fingers. She sat back on her heels and continued to stare at it. "I didn't think it possible but… she's free."

"What?"

Angela looked at Crowley with a serious expression on her face, "Tanit is free." She paused as she let it sink in.

Crowley had to do a double take. "Are you bloody serious?" He started walking towards her. "Are you saying that Queen Bitch managed to get herself free after all that time and effort you put into it? Tanit is free?" He was nearly shouting by the end of that. "Are you bloody serious?!"

"Of course he's serious."

Angela stood up and looked at the newcomer. Crowley turned to face the same direction. They looked forward and saw a middle aged man walking towards them but with an expression that was rather sinister. It was one they both recognized no matter what face it wore.

The man walked forward and looked at them and said, "Hello, Crowley. Been a while."

"Tanit," Crowley replied, "What an awful pleasure." It had been uttered in sarcasm since he had little to no love for the demon that he had tangled with. He gave a polite smirk to add to his displeasure.

"Likewise. I figured you'd grab the throne after I had been banished to this hell hole. How's it treating you?" Tanit looked at Crowley with a simpering look.

"Swell."

Tanit hummed, "Still the same as ever. A piss wad."

Crowley made a face but he wasn't put out by it. He had been called worse and by various individuals. He sighed more in annoyance at this than anything else. "At least I'm not a bitch dressed in drag. Mid-forties doesn't do you justice. More like ancient eighties."

"Don't even try to argue about age," Tanit retorted in anger. Her eyes flashed their reddish grey hue as her voice warped slightly. "I'm still the one who should be running things as they should be. Those other lowly demons aren't worth scrap."

"And yet they were chosen over you and for good reason," Crowley continued, getting annoyed, "Because you are a petty little bitch that doesn't know the first thing about running a business!" He glared at the demon not at all concerned that he was probably stepping over lines.

"And you do?"

"More than you. If you checked the quotas with my crossroads divisions…" Crowley shrugged his shoulders in an almost sheepish manner. "And I dress the part. You…" He made a face at her.

Tanit looked at the meat suit she was wearing. She noted that it wasn't a female but then again what was one supposed to do? You couldn't be picky. "This was more of an opportunity. I'm sure you know about that. This one just happened to be convenient and walked into my circle."

"More like after you tempted him," Angela said.

Tanit looked at Angela. She raised her brow and then glanced at Crowley, "You picked the tall one? I thought you'd come at me with your prize bitch. That one you have a man crush for. Where is she?" She put a finger to her lips and made a face like she made a mistake. "Oh I forgot. You had her killed."

"Wrong on that account," Crowley replied. "The Malachi, lived and made it possible for you to spend the last few centuries knowing what it's like to be in a Cage." He made a smug face as if daring the demon to top that.

Tanit looked at Crowley with suspicion and then narrowed her eyes in anger, "That bitch didn't understand the vision that I was attempting. Come to think of it, you didn't either."

"Chaos and blood everywhere? While fun on a small scale, it gets old really fast. And I like a little order."

Angela realized that Crowley was not talking about her and letting Tanit think that she was the meat she was riding. While she questioned the motives, she wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by. She couldn't really try to do anything without attracting the notice of the demon. But then again…

"But the constant battles… There is nothing like the smell of blood that drives you. The whispers I heard about what was going on the other side of the world… They have the right idea."

Angela made a slight eye roll. It was always the same with this kind. Perhaps one of the reasons she tolerated Crowley was because he was a sort of balance; he wasn't completely into destroying the world. Hell he made that clear when he gave them the Colt to take out Lucifer. It was a bust but it did give some indication about Crowley's tendencies.

"Please." Crowley didn't mind a little mayhem but he didn't like Tanit's approach. Even in chaos there was some form of order and it worked out. Plus he may have a bit of a complex and liked to keep control of things. "The way I left things, they were better than before and the ungrateful denizens were happy as can be."

"Not nearly enough if I took control," Tanit replied with a smirk. "And I was worshipped like a god." Suddenly she turned her head and did a sweeping motion to send Angela flying through the air. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice you trying to 'trap' me again?"

Angela rolled slightly on the ground to get to her feet. She had tried to set up the area to at least trap the demon. The place had been too badly damaged to imprison like before and if the demon had managed to break out this time… there was always the possibility that it would be broken again. Pressing her hands into the ground, she lifted herself, "Had to try something since you are a demon… bitch."

Tanit looked at Angela with a narrowed look as she replied, "You hunters think you're so clever. But you all are a stupid lot."

"Well most are pretty good," Angela replied as she straightened her form. "Though I will admit there are stupid ones."

Tanit was going to say something but when Angela shifted, it was then she noticed what the hunter was carrying. There were weapons that she had seen before but they were only unique to one person. She took in the appearance and commented, "Pretty fancy weapons there. You plan of using them against me? I'll tell you now that they won't work."

"You don't know that," Angela replied. She had never used them before on that demon since she was always one to use her fists first. It was the other side that usually tried to bring in a knife to a fist fight.

"Try if you must," Tanit replied with a coy smile, "Angela."

Angela didn't blink. There was no point in being surprised. She had learned to consider the possibility. "So you know."

"Please, the meat looking like that bull moose that followed you like a lovesick puppy… Fairly obvious," Tanit replied looking a little annoyed that she was thought to be stupid. "So I can only assume that the meat you're wearing is of your line. You did use old magic after all."

Angela didn't confirm or deny it. Oftentimes in situations like this it ended up that no matter what you said, you ended up in trouble. She knew that there were risks to using the old magic and it was one decision she didn't come to lightly. It took a lot of convincing on her end to get the boys on her side. Hell it took a lot of convincing to her. She looked at the demon with a firm look. There really was nothing to say.

Tanit took the silence as confirmation and grinned, "So it is you. It would only make sense. I was trapped by you and no doubt you gave Crowley here refuge… the little pussy. Probably by some old magic that has you like this."

"Call it gathering strength to kill you, bitch," Crowley replied in a most nonchalant manner. "So I'm going to get started."

What started was a fight that was a combination of fists flying and going crazy with the powers. Tanit didn't really care and just decided to go into destruction mode and took on Crowley. He met the challenge with pleasure. Angela took the opportunity to try and set up a trap to trap the demon. The risk to trapping Crowley was big but containment was first. And Crowley would forgive her… eventually.

The cabin had been a home away from home in its day but it was also protected by the spells of the sanctuary. When she cast the initial spell, it didn't make the magic go away. It was still there. She just needed to…

Suddenly Angela felt herself being lifted and she was flung to the ground hard and pinned. She gritted her teeth and looked up to find Tanit looking at her with a pleased expression. "Do not think to challenge me, Absolution."

Angela gritted her teeth. She didn't know the capabilities she could do with this body but she had to try. With a growl, she managed to slowly and surely resist the effects of the demon and got to her feet. She went with the obvious and threw a punch. She went back and forth with the demon and it was obvious that a mark might be left on the body. She couldn't think about that now though as she defended herself.

It wasn't until her arm was knocked away and a hand closed on her throat that she knew she was in trouble. She pounded on the wrist of the demon and not at all surprised that Crowley had bailed on her. She glared at the demon who was looking smug and satisfied that she was going to kill her. That was until she screamed and the hissing sound of burning flesh happened.

Angela dropped to the ground and caught her breath. She looked up and her eyes widened slightly when she saw the two hunters she had met earlier. They were wielding holy water, salt and iron. Panic and determination took over as she prevented the demon from getting the worst on them. She shouted, "Run! Head east!" She gave a hard punch but got one back and it would have been worse if the demon hadn't been knocked back after she heard the obvious sounds of a juju spell. She grabbed the two and pushed them into the forest.

* * *

The cavern was where she had remembered it and it would be a safe place for the moment until she came up with a plan to actually be rid of the demon. Banishing was out of the question since Tanit would probably claw her way out like she did the last time. Angela started thinking about it as she jogged through the entrance and caught her breath. She looked up to find the girl panting just as heavily and leaning against one of the beams of the cavern. "Are you all right?"

Riley took a couple of deep breaths and pressed her forehead into her forearm. She turned her head to see her cousin looking at her but it wasn't her cousin. She took in the red welts forming and the cut lip. "I'm fine."

Angela straightened up and looked at the girl with a sober expression. "Sam and Dean used to say the same thing when I asked and I was guilty too… but I'm not blind." She paused and studied the girl a little bit before saying, "You don't like the situation."

Riley straightened up and looked at the woman the moment she heard that. It hadn't been a question but more of a statement and very matter of fact. She looked at her cousin and thought she saw a hint of sadness in the eyes. Her cousin in general, when he was himself, was hard to read and didn't show emotions that would be the equivalent of a chick flick moment. This though felt and looked different. She replied, "I… don't like the situation true but I don't not like you…" She frowned.

"I wouldn't like the situation either. I had the same problem with regarding an angel and Sam." Angela looked away as she remembered that. She then looked at Riley, "But this is only temporary. Once the demon is taken care of… you'll have your cousin back."

"I know that. I figured that's why you're here."

"Then why the long face?"

Riley looked at Angela. Would this person understand? After all the person occupying her cousin's meat was Absolution. She decided to chance it and replied, "Well… That demon… he said that only a direct descendant of Absolution would be able to break the seal and all that. I've been told I look like her and then to find out that I'm nothing more than the descendant of a mortal…"

Angela moved to stop that conversation before it went further. She put a hand on Riley's shoulder, "Hey, you are not just some mortal. You are descendant from the one person I have never met… my younger sister."

"Sister?"

Angela nodded, "I had a sister. I never knew she was alive even after when our mother died. I learned I had blood family when I met her descendent Elena in a town called Milagro." She paused and chuckled a bit. "That was a bit funny because she looked exactly like you and me except for the eyes; you have them. The dark brown. Certainly caused Sam and Dean grief and it came handy later on."

"You met Elena de la Vera?" Riley looked at Angela wide eyed.

Angela nodded at that. "Yes. And I figured it out a little time afterwards that she was related to me. Funny thing is that Sam and Dean, they knew and were surprised when I revealed it." She shrugged her shoulders at that. "The point is, Elena means more to me than anything apart from Sam, Dean… my family."

"But… I'm not like Jensen. He actually got the dhampir genes. I'm just human and I have… healer abilities." Riley looked down at her feet. "Apart from that, I know how to work tech and I totally suck at hunting. It's no wonder Jensen doesn't want me hunting."

Angela couldn't help but smile at that. "That's just being family at work. Believe me it's ten times worse when you have a child that wants to go hunting and their father insists on it not being so." She looked aside and gave a slight shake of her head and smiled.

"You miss them?"

"Now I do since I'm here. I am sure that Sam is freaking out and causing Dean heartburn with that smoldering flame approach." Angela looked up at the roof of the cavern. "And that was probably wat happened when they had to look for me."

At that moment a clunking sound occurred and Jared was swearing followed by a slight woof from Sam. Angela turned to see the hunter that looked like Dean hopping and scowling at the dog. He looked at the pair of them and said, "It's nothing. Just knocked over a few things that didn't seem too important. Well Sam did."

Angela gave a tolerant smile and replied, "I'm sure that was the case but I think the best thing is to not blame the dog." She gave a slight wink.

Jared gave a sheepish look and a slight scowl as he rubbed his leg. "Fine but that mutt still can be a little ass hat if it wants to."

"Most Wilders usually are and for so many reasons," Angela replied as she held a hand out to Sam. She looked at the dog with a clear look and it turned into a smile when the dog sniffed and then gave the lick of acceptance and lay down at her feet. "Hmm. Seems that the term alpha is still in use."

Riley watched as Sam looked at Angela with a puppy sort of expression and wagged her tail. "Alpha thing?"

"Pack behavior. Learned it sort of the hard way. And I did try shooing Sash away Dean." Angela muttered the last part in memory of her first Wilder. She rubbed Sam's head and gave her the signal that she could stay there and straightened out. "I had a Wilder or two myself."

"Okay, all well and good but what are we gonna do about those two demons out there. I mean that Crowley bastard bailed on you." Jared gestured at the entrance of the cavern and looked a bit livid at it but not completely surprised that it had happened.

"Never expected anything less from Crowley," Angela countered with a slight shrug. "At least he kept his word."

"What?"

Angela looked at the juju hunter. He reminded her of Dean in so many ways and she knew that when she got back Dean would love to hear the antics of his family line. She explained, "Crowley may be a demon but we have a sort of understanding. For the most part we live and let live. A necessary evil."

"Necessary evil?" Jared looked at Angela like she was crazy. "That is just…"

"It's not any different than you and J-man working together. He's got the vampire genes… you're juju," Riley imputed and gave a shrug. She looked at Angela as if she were to judge what was going to be. "I mean… it's all about working in shades of grey and… I think I get it. Otherwise why would Sam and Dean work with her?"

Angela gave a nod and looked at Jared. "Look, Crowley is a means to an end and believe me he is better to deal with than Tanit."

Jared considered for a moment. It was logical to think that. He nodded, "Okay then. Say this Crowley is sort of on our side, what are we going to do about this Tanit. Who is he anyway?"

Angela felt her lip twitch and she corrected, "He is actually a she and if you read Babylonian literature, she was revered as a goddess. Quite a few of those gods were actually demons or well-endowed humans." She paused as she remembered Ishtar and that case. She then started towards the deeper part of the cavern. "This particular demon was bad news when she crossed us. For months to nearly a year we tried to gank her ass but never could. We thwarted her plans but getting rid of her… never succeeded."

"So you trapped her in a spell trap?" Jared followed close behind after making sure Riley and the dog were following.

"Something like that," Angela replied with a slight tone of sadness. "We imprisoned her in a trapping spell until we would be able to figure out what to do with her and at the same time try to buff up Crowley a little bit. She kicked his ass royally."

"So you were biding your time?"

"Yes. And I had to use the one place that meant a lot to me and was the only safe place for my firstborn to be born in."

Jared paused a moment. It was weird to hear since he knew that it was a woman possessing Jensen's body and if stopped to think about it more… He shook his head as he continued to follow. "Okay so now that this Tanit bitch is free, what are we going to do?"

Angela paused as she came to the edge of the path. She looked out at the valley and gave a slight nod. In a gentle and firm and determined tone, she answered, "Finish the job. And we're going to need some help."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Tanit figured out a few things and Jared and Riley are going to learn a few things. Keep watching for more of The Absolution Chronicles...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Amazing."

Jared looked at the woman that looked like something out a medieval tale or something with her robes and obvious wings looking at him. He felt a little uncomfortable under the gaze and asked, "What is so amazing?"

"You look so much like him."

"Like who?" Jared wasn't playing dumb. He was well aware that he and Riley and Angela were upon with recognition the moment they entered this place and were surrounds by things and he was nearly assaulted by fairies cooing at him.

"Dean Winchester," the woman replied looking at him like he was a prize bull. "The man who could actually perform the La floración Glavo." She smiled as if stuck in a memory. "Such prowess."

Jared blinked at that and asked, "The what?"

"You don't need to know," Angela interrupted as she put a protective gesture on his shoulder. She looked at the woman and said, "Not everyone wants to hear about that Aideen."

Aideen looked at Angela with a bemused expression and teased, "You didn't complain when your Sam executed the same maneuver on you."

"Like you know anything," Angela replied with a slight smirk before turning towards Jared, "I found something that might give you a hand." She held up a small wooden box that looked like it had seen better days. She extended it towards the young hunter with an expectant look on her face.

Jared took the box under the impression that if he didn't he was going to get his ass kicked by the Malachi of Absolution. He was better about seeing it as that even though the dirty jokes and references to a time long ago wreaked havoc on that plan. It was weird and yet a bit sexy seeing a chick possess a man's body but he quickly turned his thoughts away from that even though the temptation to ask what it was like was on the tip of his tongue.

He looked at the box and took it slowly as if afraid it would do something. He actually had every right to be nervous since he recognized the type of box with the Grecian symbols on it. He eyed Angela and then noticed the smirk from Aideen the fairie queen. He cleared his throat and took the box into his hands and slowly opened it after undoing the locks. He only paused when he heard Angela say, "You know the Macedonian dialect. I'm impressed."

Jared retorted, "You expecting something else?"

"Perhaps," Angela offered producing a teasing glint in her eyes. "Perhaps the fact that you look so much like my bulldog that I expected you to be the same." She paused and studied him before adding, "But I know you're not him."

"I told you that."

"No." Angela tapped her nose and gave a wry grin that was almost seductive.

To Jared it looked disturbing seeing Jensen's face contort like that and it almost looked like a come hither look. He gave an uncomfortable clearing of his throat and watched Angela chuckle at him and eventually laughed at him. He gave a slight eye roll and said, "Alright, you got me."

"Just like my bulldog," she replied with a smile. She stood waiting expectantly.

Jared cleared his throat again and opened the box. Inside was a cuff bracelet. At first he thought it was more of a joke because it looked like the kind of thing girls wore but being a bit of a scholar, he knew there was a reason for it. He peered at it to see a dark blue stone. It looked bluer than any sapphire and it was perfectly smooth.

The band was rather intricate but it had that Macedonian Greek look to it. There were some sigils he wasn't quite sure of and couldn't see until he picked it up out of the box to inspect it. When he did his eyes widened and he looked at her. "Is this?"

Angela nodded, "The belt of Orion."

Jared looked at it and then at her. He had heard stories and legends but here it was actually really. It had been a relief to know that his belief in Absolution held water but this… This was something that he lumped in with children's stories. "No way."

"The belt of Orion, created for the lover of Artemis," Angela replied as she took the cuff. She put it around Jared's right wrist. "He was the first Orion. Since then there have been others throughout history. He is the protector from the wolves of Ragnarok but also a guardian of the world like the Champions. So named because of the soul embedded within bracelet."

Jared looked at the cuff after it had been applied. He felt a sudden warmth envelope his body and he thought he heard whispers and he looked around but became aware of that Angela and Aideen were staring at him. The fairie queen chuckled and said, "Seems you're still right even as a possessing spirit."

Angela snorted, "I just happen to know a few more secrets."

Jared stared at the pair and demanded, "And what the hell was that?"

Angela looked at Jared with a calm expression. It was disturbing from Jared's view since he preferred Jensen looking like he was going to kill him. She replied, "Just the belt of Orion recognizing its next wielder. You've been chosen."

"Chosen?"

"The belt of Orion," Aideen interrupted while smiling, "can only be wielded by the one that it chooses. It's the nature of all soul possessed things. They are the ones that pick… much like that Wilder mutt."

Jared looked over to where Sam was looking like she was going to take a bite out of someone if they bothered Riley. He looked back at the two looking at him. He knew about Wilders since his family had a few and there was even talk about other species doing the same thing. "So are you saying that I'm… chosen?"

Angela glared slightly at Aideen and explained, "You were picked by Orion. It is the nature of such things. It's how I became Absolution."

"More like fulfilling a prophecy."

"Aideen."

Aideen left leaving Angela with Jared. Angela gave a slight sigh and continued, "I know it's a bit over the top but… it's not necessarily a bad thing."

"I'm not complaining," Jared explained, "Just surprised. I never thought such a thing was possible. This is not the kind of thing the family talks about. Mostly juju related training and on Mom's side, the Celtic stories but…" He looked at his wrist and then at Angela and gave a slight shrug. "So… what happens now?"

"I can't really say," Angela replied, "When I had guardianship over him for a time, he would manifest for me and I could use the Orion weapons. But I wasn't a true wielder."

"True wielder?"

Angela looked at Jared. Immediately she remembered when she first told this same thing to her big brother. Jared was making the same expression he did but he did look a little different. They were subtle and she could see his juju African roots in him. She replied, "Orion selects its wielders from the seven Hunter bloodlines, though I think it's six since the seventh turned traitor way before all this. Anyway, certain bloodlines are sometimes the key."

Jared took in the explanation. It wasn't like there was anything else to say about it. It was what it was. He looked at his wrist. "So… it chose me and I'm from a Hunter line."

"Pretty much. It takes a bit getting used to."

"How did you know?"

That was the question. Angela was surprised that Jared asked it since that was more along the lines of Sam. Sam always asked for the details. She knew though that this was not Dean but Jared and he was a person too. It was just hard. "I actually didn't. It was more of a feeling."

Jared couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that. He had worse and better luck based upon a gut feeling. "I guess it worked out."

"I usually have a good feeling about things like that," Angela replied with a slight grin. "Dean trusted my gut more than I did at times. But it's up to you. Orion chose you and now you have to work with it."

Jared wanted to ask more for specifics but he got the feeling that Angela wasn't going to give them. He got it. He had been raised in a similar manner. His family firmly believed that knowledge was worth something if you earned it rather than have it given to you. Plus he liked trying to figure out things. He nodded and then asked, "So… what was he like? Dean Winchester?"

Angela studied the young juju man and thought about the request for a moment. She gave a slow smile and replied, "He was the big brother I never had. He always looked after me even when he knew it came with an ass kicking. He helped me realize my feelings for my mate."

"Mate?"

Angela gave a shrug and replied, "Sam. Dean played a bit of matchmaker though I think more pressuring his brother on his end. No matter what I told him about tackling things before hooking up with him and his brother, he still insisted on protecting me if he could. I love him very much."

"Did you ever…?"

"No. Dean was a brother. Nothing more and nothing less. " Angela gave a dry chuckle as she remembered something. "I do know that when anything remotely stinking of chick flick moments and feelings came along, he'd turn tail and hide. Happened when it became clear he had more than a good time feeling with Haley."

"So you knew our matriarch?"

"We were friends." Angela studied Jared. He was processing what she was saying. He probably had a ton of questions to ask her and he wanted to know but she sensed that he wasn't going to ask. "We understood each other being what we were, Halflings, and as women. Of course she had no trouble with Dean."

"As much as I'm interested, spare me please. That sounds as gross as kissing your sister and I did that once. Nasty." Jared shook his head. He had a grin on his face even though he was desperate not to hear the famous chicks being banged stories by ancestors. "Thanks."

Angela gave a slight nod as she studied Jared. "It is only your right. A lot of things didn't get passed on because of what happened so long ago. It's time to make things right." She took a breath and cleared her throat before asking, "So, are you okay with what we're doing?"

"A little nervous but it's a job." Truth be told, Jared was a little more than nervous. He had gone against fuglies before but from what he heard of this Tanit, it was different. And conventional ways weren't going to work. "Saving people, hunting things… the family business."

Angela stared at the younger hunter and studied him. She watched as he postured, trying to keep up the brave face. He wasn't trying to showboat and she had been in that position before. She could name countless times and it was different for her because at the time… "It'll be okay. I know Tanit well and Crowley will do his part. Thanks for helping me out." She patted his shoulder and gave a smile of reassurance.

"Yeah."

* * *

Riley grew up learning about the supernatural. It wasn't a big deal to be friends with a werewolf or even be a pen pal with a phishtaco. But even in their world there were stories and then there were dreams and secret desires. She always thought her life to be rather boring since her parents had been more normal whereas Jensen had more of the family traits in him meaning the vamp thing and a few other natural talents. She secretly would compare herself to her cousin and found herself lacking.

True she wanted to prove she could hunt as good as her cousin, she secretly thought that she would never measure up. Jensen didn't treat her like she couldn't and in fact did encourage her when he wasn't being the overprotective watchdog. This though… she wasn't sure if she bargained for it or should be resentful since it was one more thing to remind her about what she was.

"Your thoughts are rather loud."

Riley turned to see Angela looking at her with a pensive smile that made her cousin look different. She had never seen that look on Jensen's face before so it was a little disarming. "What?"

Angela gave a slight chuckle and explained, "Just something I used to tell Sam when he would be thinking too much and usually about something serious. It was our thing."

Riley looked at Angela with a wide eyed expression, "Your thing?"

"It was how we were able to start a conversation. I was extremely shy talking to him about things that were important… like my feelings for him."

Riley blinked at that. "You? Shy? Absolution?"

"Yep."

"No way. The Absolution I heard about was the kind of person that was able to face any monster with no fear. I mean _you_ stood toe to toe with Lucifer himself when he busted out of the Cage and you kicked angel ass!" Riley cleared her throat knowing that she was turning into a fan girl. She continued, "Oh, my favorite though is when you fought your way to save the Children of Azazel at Cold Oak. It is said that you tamed an Acheri and tricked a demon into revealing itself and tamed a hellhound in one fell swoop."

Angela made a slight sound with her tongue before saying, "That was some hard times. It was when Sam first died."

Riley paused and asked, "First died?"

"Yes. And because Sam died, Dean made the deal that sent him to hell and ultimately led to events that started the Apocalypse. Hard times."

Riley became quiet and murmured, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Angela replied as she took a few steps forward. "It just feels like yesterday for me being back here. Forgetting has always been the curse for me. It's a wonder Sam put up with me." She gave a slight grin.

"He loved you," Riley said more as a statement. "And you loved him."

"Oh yes. And I'm glad Dean isn't here. It took forever for me to shake him loose of when I temporarily possessed Sam."

"Oh the one where you were dead but came back to life by the phoenix fruit."

Angela eyed Riley with a raised brow, "How much do you know about me?"

"A lot," Riley gave with a shrug. At the look she was getting, she explained, "My cousin Jensen, whom you're currently riding, was always interested in lore. He's the best damned hunter there is and I tagged along. He taught me everything but…" She shrugged her shoulders.

Angela knew sibling adoration when she saw it. She also knew how certain things were taken for granted and what happened with that. "Why did you join the hunt?"

"Because of J-man." Riley was used to giving glib answers to people who tried to pry. She realized that it might not be enough for someone who was her cousin's ancestor. So she went all tell all like she would with Jensen. She sighed, "We were raised together. His parents took me in after mine were killed in a car crash. It's been good but…"

"You felt left out. An outsider."

"Never with J-Man. He looks after me like an older brother and sometimes too well." Riley changed the subject, "You know I never thought sanctuaries were real."

Angela suppressed a sigh. She could be a hard ass about this having dealt with this before and she had been just as guilty herself but she decided to be kind. She remembered a previous conversation that wrenched her heart then as it did now and what happened then.

 _Am I worthless, Angie?_

"No you're not," she whispered to herself as she took a couple of steps forward and then gave a friendly tap to Riley's shoulder. "Come with me."

Riley looked at Angela, not sure what was going on but too curious to find out where she was going. So she followed after giving Sam the command to follow her. She put her hand on the dog's head and rubbed her ears as she followed Absolution to what looked like everything else in this place, a cave. She asked, "This yours?"

Angela moved things around as she looked for what she had left there. "The sanctuary is mine. A gift from Kesset. The cabin was a home away from home."

"Kesset… the Royal Guard. Avian," Riley tried to remember.

"Very good," Angela replied as she found what she was looking for. "He was a good Avian guard and an even better friend." She held the small pouch in her hand and felt the contents jingle in it. She looked at Riley and continued, "I had a lot of people follow me because of my name and the things I've done or were going to do."

"Nice to have backup."

"Not this, Riley," Angela replied, using the girl's name for the first time since she had taken over Jensen's body. "I have done things that would have sent normal folks screaming to the hills. And if Sam and Dean were here, they would say their lot was bad. I'm no hero, Riley. Just someone who took upon a burden because no one else could or would."

"But… you did a lot of things and if you didn't, things would have turned out differently."

"Oh I've had that argument before and I agree," Angela replied as she opened the pouch. She pulled out what she wanted and held it in her hand. "And I am well aware what it does to people who are not as in the limelight. It's not easy being an outsider and I can admit I still felt that way after Sam made it official." She gave a wry grin.

Riley said nothing since she couldn't think of what to say. It seemed that Angela could see into her thoughts and feelings and give voice to them without sounding like it was nagging or whining. She absently rubbed Sam's head as she thought about what to say until her left was gently taken by Angela and upended. She blinked as Angela placed something in her palm. She looked at it and asked, "What is this?"

"Just a little something based on a hunch and observation." Angela shuffled on her feet before saying, "You look so much like Elena. I am happy that she lived her life." At the look Riley was giving her, she continued, "I always knew I had a younger sister. My father loved my mother very much. I stayed away more for her safety. I met her descendant in Milgaro. Dean thought I didn't and shouldn't know at the time. Little did he know."

"You mean…?"

"Family means everything to me, Riley," Angela replied with a firm look that conveyed her feelings. "I would gladly fight to the death for them so they can live their lives. And before I met Sam, I was content with the fact that no one would miss me."

"But I'm descendent from a nobody."

"No. She was something to me. And you are something to me every bit as much as your cousin is to me." Angela ran her fingers through Riley's hair as if trying to fix it. "Family don't end in blood, Riley."

Riley looked at Angela as she lowered her hand. She was used to Jensen ruffling her hair in that manner he would do to tease her. That though was different. It was loving and caressing… like a mother would. It made some sense since she commented on having a baby at the time and Jensen wouldn't be there if she hadn't. She nodded, "Okay."

"Remember that."

"I will."

Angela gave a slight smile after making sure that Riley understood. Nodding slightly she said, "Good. Now that I think will prove useful."

"What is it?" Riley took the subject change in a stride.

"My side job and something you are pretty good at with Sammy there." Angela pointed at Sam and grinned when the dog approached her and she gave the dog a rub. She looked over Sam and commented, "Good posture, lean muscles indicating speed. Eyes are good and…" Angela did a motion and commanded Sam to reveal her hellhound heritage. She fingered the teeth and grinned, "Oh I missed seeing this."

Riley watched as Angela inspected Sam and was even more surprised Sam obeyed. When she was finished, Riley commanded Sam to back down and then asked, "What was that?"

Angela looked at Riley and grinned, "I used to have a side job. I was a breeder of Wilders. We had a special lineage. And from the looks of things, Sam here is of that line."

"Jensen picked her up off the streets from a job. He found her and brought her home," Riley explained, not sure how to digest it.

"More like she imprinted on him. Right Sammy?" Angela looked at Sam and grinned when she got the affirming bark. She looked at Riley and continued, "Sam is of the lineage that began when Cerebus first mated with Lilah a Wilder. The first and only litter of that union was two puppies. Zeppelin, the tracker and Moira, the harridan. Sam is a harridan."

Riley looked at what she had been handed and then looked at Angela and asked, "And this?"

"A license to breed and be a handler."

Riley stared at Angela, not sure how to process that. Sure she could essentially give commands to Sam and the dog obeyed and maybe she had an affinity for animals and telling them to shoo when they were in the way but… She looked at the medallion and noted that it was indeed the symbol of a breeder and a handler. "Are you saying that…"

"You are a born healer and a chosen trainer/breeder."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like a breather is being taken but also a plan being formed as Angie gives a talking to. Stay tuned for more of The Absolution Chronicles...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tanit walked around the forest, looking for any sign of the bitch that imprisoned her. There was a score to settle and she also wanted to get out and stretch her wings so to speak. It had been such a long time. She knew as such from what the winds had whispered to her over the centuries. It allowed her hatred and anger to grow against the one called Malachi.

As she walked through the forest she looked at her meat. The male body was fairly good. It was in good health. Certainly worthy to cause excitement like she did four centuries ago. She wondered if hell missed her. After all she did make it better than the piss pot it was when she arrived on the scene. Then came along the one that has been a pain in the ass since she heard about her.

She was called the Malachi of Absolution. The earthbound angel destined to protect the pathetic mortals from the darkness that lingered to swallow the world whole. The First of Slayers who would teach others how to hunt the demons. The 'Chosen One.' It was all disgusting in her view and she resented it when the Malachi dared to imprison her in that altar. She will pay for that.

Tanit looked around and snarled in disgust. She could hear the whispers and feel the presence. This forest was one of those places, a sanctuary, a home of gods or whatever beings occupied this place. And it was full of… Tanit grimaced at the feeling all around. She needed to get out of here and that was after she took care of the Malachi.

She walked to where the edge of the forest was and looked around. The road was straight ahead. She could go, and head for hell and… When she tried to take a step forward, she was stopped. She frowned and tried again and again she was stopped. She growled and tried again. What the hell was going on?

She was growling out her frustration when she heard, "Can't leave can you?"

Tanit whirled to see the one she ousted there looking at her with a slight smug grin on his face. "I'll kill you Crowley?"

Crowley gave a shrug and replied, "And if you did that you still wouldn't be able to get out."

"Of course I can get out." Tanit was not going to allow Crowley the satisfaction of being right. She turned and took a breath to try again. She started to take a brisk walk but she staggered back when she hit the edge. Growling she took a running start but she was thrown backwards the moment she touched the borders. She sailed through the air and she ended up hitting a tree and knocking it over with a crash.

Crowley watched with an unimpressed look. "Yeah. You really can go anywhere."

Tanit growled at Crowley, "And I suppose you can."

Crowley raised his brow and with a smug air he walked over to the edge of the territory. With a knowing expression he crossed the line like it was nothing. He raised his hands like it was nothing to him and looked at Tanit and said, "You were saying?"

"If you weren't such a spineless worm I'd kill you," Tanit retorted.

"And how are you going to do that? I'm over here and… you can't cross the line." Crowley gave a smirk as he looked at his mortal enemy. "By the way, I didn't know you had a thing for men."

Tanit snorted as she stood up. "You're one to talk."

Crowley gave a shrug of that. "True. But I still have the advantage. From the looks of things you're just stuck here."

"I can get out." Tanit turned around to think about how to break through the barrier. Like hell was she going to ask for help from a worm like that demon Crowley.

"I don't think so." Crowley grinned at her. "Unless you figured out a way to get out…" He shrugged his shoulders. He glanced back at the demon. He knew a trapped animal when he saw one and he was a businessman.

Tanit narrowed her eyes. She knew she was stuck. "And I suppose you know a way around this?"

"Of course. It's all tied to the events that led us here." Crowley stayed where he was. After all he wasn't going to risk his skin if he pissed off the queen bitch wannabe.

Tanit looked around and growled, "That bitch the Malachi."

"Take careful tone," Crowley warned, "After all she is someone that you don't mess with and live. And I don't mean the Hardy boys either." Crowley looked at Tanit with a narrowed look. He knew he was risking a blow to his reputation for this revelation… "You know what I mean. It's why no self-respecting demon would attack her and live to tell the tale."

"You did."

"Point taken," Crowley offered with a shrug. "But then again, I have business sense. You see, the Malachi is like any other mark you want to make a deal with; you got to know what makes them tick. Or in this case, make the argument that will get you coming out even or a little ahead."

Tanit looked at Crowley. The demon talked a good game but she knew he was nothing more than a worm. It wasn't too far of a stretch to think that he gave the same sweet talk to that Malachi bitch just to save his own skin. Most of the dealing devils were like that. Sure they acted all tough but in the end they were nothing more than puss bags.

Crowley watched Tanit. He knew that it was a gamble trying to win her side. And it was true that he was always out looking for the best deal for him. It was all just good business. That was the way of things and it hadn't changed in the four centuries he was trapped within that cellar of a bunker. This was just one of those things he thought about.

"So you know how to make a deal?"

"Oh it wouldn't be a deal," Crowley corrected in an almost nonchalant manner, "The Malachi is too smart for that. Besides she wouldn't consider a deal even if it meant saving the life of someone she cares about."

"A deal's a deal."

"Not with my sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?"

Crowley knew he had to think fast with this one. "Figure of speech."

"Figure of speech my ass," Tanit countered as she stepped closer towards Crowley. She couldn't reach out towards him since he was just on the other side of the barrier and he was too smart to stand that close to her unless he had the advantage. She got as close as she could and stared at the demon in the face with a knowing smirk, "You have feelings for her."

Crowley was a lot of things and sentimental wasn't one of the things attributed to him. It was the last thing anyone or anything would attribute to him. There really wasn't much that he cared about at all. Except for maybe a few things. But those things were things that he would rather not let even the lowest of his minions to know considering that there were always some who were trying to take over one way or another. One of those things was one that annoyed him greatly but he enjoyed it.

Looking at Tanit Crowley replied, "Let's just say that we have had our differences but we've always maintained a steady business relationship."

"You like her."

"I like the fact that she's always honored her half of any bargain even when she's tried to kill me," Crowley corrected. He grinned as one of his fonder memories came to mind. "My favorite was when she almost put a bullet in my skull. And it was treated to kill and not from the famous Colt."

"I doubt the Colt would have been able to kill me," Tanit replied with pride. She watched as Crowley grinned at his memory. She thought about it a little. It seemed that she had underestimated the Malachi and her two blundering fools of hunters. She had to admit that Crowley had managed to do something no other demon has and that was to gain favor with the Malachi.

"Maybe not the Colt but definitely Absolution would have a say," Crowley replied with a shrug. He then frowned as he heard something and turned to see what it was. His eyes opened wide and he grinned, "Brutus, there you are. Have you been a good boy?"

Tanit frowned in surprise as Crowley started petting the air. But then again she knew what hellhounds looked like. This one though was overly huge and… it looked like a regular dog. _That_ was not normal. Her mouth went agape.

Crowley was well aware that his actions were putting a strange look on the demon's face. He continued to rub the hellhound that he had come into a long time ago when it was still a puppy. He rubbed the hellhound's head grinning since he hadn't seen the dog in over four hundred years. "I see that moron I left you with took good care of you Brutus."

The hellhound gave a rumble and a whimper. Tanit scoffed, "That buffoon is your hellhound?"

"Of course and the best there is," Crowley replied giving his hellhound a pat. "And a most unusual kind as well. He's a descendant of the great Cerebus. He's got the blood of the pit in him."

"Him and every hell bitch that you and your tongue licking minions use to collect your debts," Tanit spat. She crossed her arms in defiance but it didn't hold for long. She was interested in how Crowley managed to get a descendant of Cerebus, the three headed mutt that guarded Tartarus, Hades' domain. She glanced at Crowley and asked, "How did you get one of him?"

Crowley grinned at that. It seemed that he was finally going to have an advantage. He grinned at her and replied, "Oh I have connections with Hades and the Malachi knows a few things about breeding. She recommended a bitch for the mutt and poof…" He gestured at his hellhound.

Tanit thought about it some more. If Crowley could do that, then… She grinned, "Alright… maybe we could work together."

Crowley looked at Tanit. "It would be a business arrangement meaning that you would honor it."

"Of course. But that depends on what you bring to the table." Tanit knew that she was going to get her way one way or the other. It didn't necessarily mean that she had to keep him around one way or another.

Crowley looked at Tanit. This was what he was waiting for. It was risky but… Looking at Tanit with a grin he said, "I know how you can get past the barrier. And it involves talking to the one that is a descendant of the Malachi."

* * *

Angela walked through the forest, scanning the old paths she once walked. It was a trip down memory lane and full of good and bad memories there. She recalled the last time she and Sam walked through this particular path. She closed her eyes and thought about it and when she opened them…

It was day, late afternoon and it was peaceful. They had spent the weekend at the cabin; it was one of those things they started doing once they learned she was pregnant. She was halfway into her second trimester that day. They still had the same old problems but this was one of the few times that was a moment of happiness and peace.

Angela could see the pair of them walking through the path. Sam was holding her hand in the manner he always did. She couldn't help but smirk. He always had a thing for her hands. And it was her one weakness since his touch always was the thing to send her to her knees. Then again she knew how to get him to cave and it didn't have anything to do with the puppy dog eyes.

She watched as they walked through the path. She listened to the conversation that was as clear as if it were yesterday. Sam was holding her hands and he was looking nervous. She remembered that he was nervous about asking her something and she remembered why. It was that period in her pregnancy that her hormones decided to go crazy and she bit off his head and Dean's more often. She smiled sadly at that. She had apologized but still…

"Angie… I was wondering… if you wouldn't mind a… baby shower."

Angela chuckled to herself. She remembered well how Sam looked. She also remembered telling both Winchesters that she didn't want people knowing about her condition at the time. Actually she snapped at anything related to mostly normal regarding pregnancy. It was not an ideal time to have a baby then but… it happened and…

"You look happy today. Seeing you happy makes me happy."

Angela stared at the scene as Sam held both her hands before reaching out with one of them to caress her abdomen. Her lips twitched in a slight smile as she watched as the memory fade away. She looked around the forest and closed her eyes. She could still feel the peace and serenity of the place despite what she had asked of it and the beings there.

 _I ask of you a thing that… I am reluctant to do._

 _You ask us for aide and we give it freely to you Malachi._

 _But it will put you forever on guard. The peace and sanctity will…_

"Well, well, well, I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson than to walk alone."

Angela opened her eyes and turned to face the demon that she had trapped so long ago. She narrowed her eyes and shifted on her feet. "And you should know that I am never alone."

"Arguing semantics? Using that whole… my loved ones are with me in spirit crap?" Tanit looked at her adversary. She noted how similar to the appearance of Sam Winchester the meat suit was. There were some slight differences but… "I mean you've taken it to a whole new level." She gestured at Angela. "Nice meat suit."

Angela raised her brow at that. She was stunned too and she knew that if Dean were here, he'd be asking about what it was like riding a meat suit that looked like Sam or some joke about riding Sam twice. And Aideen told her a few things about the spell that she had used. Looking at the demon, she replied, "Well, he comes from good stock."

Tanit looked at Angela and studied her… well the meat suit. Then it hit. "Ah yes. He's your descendant. You and the younger Winchester."

Angela sighed a bit but stood her ground. She knew that eventually it would come out about her and Sam. It wasn't a curse of being a Winchester like Sam said all those years ago. It was a blessing. "Does that really surprise you?"

"It had me wondering why you were overly protective of that little alcove I found you near. Now I understand it was the brat you conceived."

Angela knew that baiting her to unleashing her temper was a sure way to screw this thing up. Besides she had done what she had to do back then but now it was different. She would protect her family as it had grown over the centuries. "Only that which a mother would do for her child."

Tanit nodded and started circling around Angela. "Commendable but where did that get you in the end? Your home destroyed and no doubt a bunch of other folks didn't like you for that. And you had me imprisoned."

Angela started pacing to keep track of Tanit's circling. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the demon. "I imprisoned you because you had to be stopped. You would have made the Apocalypse look like Sunday dinner."

"And is that all that bad?"

"It is when you care about nothing."

"Oh I care," Tanit replied as she pointed at herself. "I just don't care about you puss bags we call humans. I mean… what do you contribute?" Tanit then chuckled a bit and added, "Well I don't mean you personally since you did manage to entrap me and you had those pesky Winchester boys too."

"Yeah they come in handy," Angela replied with a nod. She looked at the demon. It was strange seeing the female demon in a man's body. But then again who was she to say anything. First she possessed Sam to get back into her own body and now she was in the body of her direct descendent. That was probably calling the kettle black. "But they were great at what they did best."

"And that is?"

"Saving people, hunting things… the family business." Angela stopped pacing as Tanit did. She made no attempt to draw her sword or chakram. After all she knew a thing or two about a supposed goddess of war. She raised her hands in an 'oh well' gesture. "And they were hunters."

Tanit nodded in agreement. She looked around and then back at Angela. "So… are you intending to fight me or what?"

"We could do that," Angela replied. "And you know where it's going to end."

"Yes," Tanit replied, "Me killing you and it will set me free of this forest."

"Killing me? I'm already dead."

"Well I meant killing that body you're in. All I need is that body's blood and… then I'm free to resume what I've been doing before you locked me away."

"Then let's get this party started."

Angela turned to see Jared and Riley show up and looking ready to do battle. Her eyes widened slightly and she turned to see Tanit grin with pleasure. "Ah I see you have come prepared," the demon said as she raised her hands.

Angela took a step back as she felt the ground rumble underneath her feet. She looked up at the demon as more appeared behind her. Her eyes widened at the sight of Tanit's Babylonian followers. She then looked at the demon and saw the look of pleasure as the demon gave the call to charge. With a war cry that many have learned to fear over the centuries she charged forward to meet the demon.

Tanit grinned in pleasure and backed into a fighting stance. "Come to me Malachi," she taunted.

Angela led the way towards the demoness with Jared and Riley flanking her. They were outnumbered and she was putting them at risk but they insisted upon doing it and she let them. She knew that in the end it was their choice. She couldn't make it for them for it is the right of the individual to choose. She just had to trust in that as she charged forward with her hands out and ready for the fight. She thrust forth her fist only to have it blocked but she countered as it was and the fight was now on.

Tanit grinned in pleasure as she blocked the strike from Angela and backed into a basic attack stance. With a roar of pleasure she attacked using the basic stances that she knew her enemy would remember so well. She ended up chuckling as she delivered a hard punch to Angela's face.

It felt like whiplash when Angela got the backhand to the face. She looked at Tanit and saw the demon grinning at her and put a hand to her lip. It came away with blood. The demon smirked at her and she straightened up and backed into a basic pose. As she remembered when she first started training, when it comes down to it, you always returned to the basics. Everything is built upon the basics.

Tanit looked at Angela, glad to have drawn first blood. It wasn't too hard to do. She shook her head at the posture her opponent took. "A little basic even for you, Malachi. Too afraid to use what you are known for?"

Angela gave a smirk of her own. Showing her teeth in a smile, she held her posture. She crossed over to the right. "Well I know your fondness for a good fistfight." She gave a couple of good punches. Some were blocked but the last one made it in and straight to the face, drawing blood. Angela chuckled when she saw it. "And I happen to know that you like to draw first blood."

Tanit rubbed her cheek where it had split. She looked at Angela and narrowed her eyes in anger. "And I will drain you of all your blood!" She launched her attack with renewed vigor and with twice as much strength as before.

Angela doubled her efforts of defense. The strength in the demon was unparalleled and that was from centuries of being worshiped as a god. Tanit was a demon and could be killed but when the perception is that of a god… it was vastly different and much more difficult to kill. She felt the blows reverberate through her arms as she used them to defend against the strikes from Tanit. She managed to keep up the block and counter method.

Tanit grinned in pleasure as she kept up her attacks. From the sounds of the battle, she could tell that things were going her way. She looked at Angela as she gave another hard backhand. "Still on the defense? Tell me, is that what you intend to do with them?"

Angela felt her strength waning from the subsequent hits. She knew that she couldn't play games but she had to hold on just a little bit more. She blocked but that last backhand got through and it spun her around. At that moment a flash of light and a vision flashed before her eyes. She blinked as she saw flashes of a battle and she heard the demon's words. She spun back around and struck out at the demon.

Tanit grinned and merely stepped aside. She raised her fist and delivered a blow to the back of Angela's shoulders driving her to the ground. "Too easily distracted."

Angela hit the ground just as another flash of light or vision crossed her eyes. She grimaced as she hit the ground. She heard the demon's voice as she grimaced and turned her gaze towards the fighting. She saw Jared struggling against his captors but she didn't see Riley. "Jared," she whispered as she tried to get to her feet but felt a kick to her ribs and her body went flying until it hit a tree.

Tanit chuckled as she held up her hand to her minions. She would deal with the descendant of the elder Winchester later. Right now she had to concentrate on getting herself free. She looked at the writhing body of her adversary as she advanced. She hummed in pleasure as she advanced. "You must know you can't win. Now you are going to undo what you did and set me free from this damned forest."

Angela writhed on the ground as flashes crossed her vision. She knew what they were. She was losing her hold here. She wasn't going to let Tanit harm her family though. She turned to look at the demon and said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me," Tanit replied giving a kick to the ribs of her opponent. "You cast the spell that trapped me. Knowing you. You would have taken measures to ensure that I would never leave this place."

"I… don't know… what you're talking about," Angela replied taking a deep breath. She knew that there were a couple of broken ribs. She looked at the demon with a defiant look.

"Now you know that lying is a sin, sweetheart."

Angela looked at the owner of the voice. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the one who betrayed them. "Crowley."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Crowley turned into a turncoat. No surprise there. More memories and looks like we might actually have serious trouble. Keep watching for next time on The Absolution Chronicles...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Riley knew that she and Jared were disobeying orders but she felt that it was the right thing and she kind of thought that Jared was onto something in that the Malachi would need their help. She didn't like the fact that the Malachi was going after the demon alone and she didn't understand the blind faith that the people, the fairie folk and other beings that lived there had for the Malachi. She knew the stories but these people… They were people she had saved and in the end took their sanctuary away for the greater good. But was it truly a greater good?

It was baffling to her but she was willing to go along for the time being and it wasn't much to convince Jared to go along since he was clearly in the same mind when she caught him making sure he had what he needed for a hunt. He led the way as they tailed the Malachi down a trail that they had never seen before. Then the demon came.

Riley had encountered demons before but Tanit scared her. Crowley wasn't a big deal but something about Tanit had her want to run and hide. And that made her hate herself. She felt that she was weak in that regard and that was also the reason why she wanted to stay and fight this demon. It was probably a stupid reason but she didn't have her cousin around to ask for his advice. She had to make her own choices now. And she had to lie in the bed she made.

They were outnumbered when she saw the demons form up behind Tanit. She was scared but she held the staff she had brought along with her and was ready to defend herself. It was weird seeing her cousin's body giving a war cry that was clearly made for a higher pitched voice and charging forward at speeds she had not seen him achieve before.

As much as she wanted to be there to help against Tanit there were other demons around. And they were charging at her and Jared. She saw the juju hunter use his powers to create a small clearing and then start taking them on as they came. She reacted to the first demon that came at her and she swung her staff at it and was surprised that she made contact with it. It was enough to encourage her to keep at it.

She covered Jared, making sure that no one snuck up on his six even though he was pretty good at sensing that kind of stuff out. It wasn't like working with Jensen when they fought back to back but it felt right. And their method allowed the Malachi to do what she needed to do even though their interference wasn't really part of the plan.

They held out well enough until it started becoming apparent that they were not going to have an easy means of keeping the demons off. At one point Riley found herself being grabbed by two demons and one was going to come after her and it wasn't just a friendly rassle like with her cousin. She gritted her teeth and was prepared for the worst and to fight like hell.

At the last moment the demon flew aside and Jared came into her view. It allowed Riley to attack her captors and get free but that was when she started noticing what Tanit was doing to the Malachi. She recalled shouting something but it was like slow motion watching the hard hits to her cousin's body. She started running towards the Malachi only to find herself being flung through the air.

She landed hard and rolled down a slight embankment. She caught her breath when she stopped herself and looked up. She heard the rustling of leaves that meant that the demons were coming after her. She needed to get to a position where she had the advantage. She got to her feet and looked around before taking off. She could backtrack and…

"Run, Riley!"

Riley paused when she heard Jared's voice and the sense of urgency. She then heard more rustling of leaves and debris. They were getting close but she didn't want to leave Jared. Making a choice, she picked a direction and ran. She needed to get to higher ground and figure something out. She headed back to where she had come from while hoping that she was getting an advantage.

She was almost back to where she had come from when she was tripped. She fell face forward and it winded her. She grimaced since she was certain she had a scraped knee and her hands were scraped from running around the place. She turned to find one of the demons grinning at her and ready to kill with the really big knife it was holding. She didn't have enough reaction time and it looked like she was going to buy it.

It was sudden when Riley heard the growl and snapping of jaws. Then suddenly the demon was knocked over by a huge black blur and being wrestled to the ground. Riley heard the demon's screams of pain and she turned to see Sam snarling and snapping while wrestling with the demon. Riley stood up and stared for a couple of seconds before her training kicked in and she started on the exorcism rite. Sam kept the demon in place while she finished it.

The demon smoked out of the body leaving the corpse. She knew the person was dead given the condition of the body. She took a deep breath and patted her leg to call Sam over. She rubbed her hands on the dog that was about the size of a small horse. She looked at the body and murmured, "Good girl, Sammy."

It would have been easy to just get away but… She looked in the direction where she had been heading in the first place. Something was going up and she was worried about Jared and the Malachi. She patted the dog's shoulder, "Come on Sammy. We got a job to do."

Riley headed back towards where they had last been. She kept a hold into Sam's collar since she didn't want the dog to rush in. She hid as she watched the demon haul the Malachi to her feet and there was Crowley. She muttered under her breath, "Traitor."

"Don't play games, sweetheart," Crowley was saying, "You know that it takes a direct descendent of the caster of the spell to reverse everything."

Riley paused and listened to what the Malachi said about it being poppycock. The word sounded funny coming from her cousin's voice but it was pretty much the Malachi talking. She winced as she saw the split lip and the rubbing of the ribs. She hoped that her cousin would be okay after the Malachi jumped ship so to speak. She held onto Sam's collar as she heard the Malachi say, "I can't set you free Tanit."

"You will if you want him to live."

Riley held her breath as she watched as Jared was dragged in. He was struggling and not making it easy for his captors. She smirked when he used his juju magic to basically be a pest. It was pissing off the demon that was holding him and it was evident because Jared couldn't resist running his mouth off. He was talking about the demons mother and it was rather uncomplimentary in any way you took it. It was no short wonder that he kept getting an elbow and a punch across the face.

The game changed though when the demon put a knife to Jared's neck. Riley wanted to jump in there but she knew that if she interfered, there was no guarantee that Jared would be okay. And that knife was deadly close to the jugular. Riley could see that the Malachi was thinking the same thing. She could also see that the Malachi was debating on what to do and that she didn't want to risk his life. So she stayed in the shadows and watched.

Tanit looked at Jared and then at the Malachi and noted the defiance. Riley knew what was going to happen and it was evident when the demon signaled to the one holding Jared and that demon made it clear that he was going to slit Jared's throat. Riley felt her breath catch and she was going to say something when she heard it loud and clear, "Stop."

Riley watched the smug look on Crowley's face appear as he turned towards the Malachi. It was Tanit that said, "What?"

"Stop," the Malachi said, "I will release you."

"Good," the demon grinned.

Riley shook her head. She couldn't believe that the Malachi was going to agree to this. But then again… The demon holding Jared lowered the knife just a little. It still was not in a comfortable position meaning that just a subtle change would…

"Just…"

Riley was drawn to the Malachi standing there. She was holding her ribcage and yet still looking defiant at everything. Something else was up. It was evident when the Malachi continued once she had the attention of the two demons, "Just that it can't be done just like that. There are rituals involved."

"Don't try to talk your way out of it, love," Crowley was saying, "You know that I can just tear your fragile plan to pieces."

"I know that but even you can't override that which is even older than you." The Malachi gave a smirk that reminded Riley of when her cousin would get into one of his prankster moods. He was a serious bastard but he had his moments and the twins liked it quite a bit. It was also the one he gave when he had something up his sleeve that meant that his enemies would regret screwing with him.

Seeing that, Riley knew that something was up. She just didn't know what. But she felt the pull of intrigue as well as the need to rescue Jared. Or at least give him the opportunity to rescue himself. As it were he was still mouthing off and it seemed that the Malachi expected it since she was smirking at what he was saying and doing. It was enough to think people were off their rockers.

"You know that even I can't override what is that old," the Malachi was saying, "If you want to be free Tanit, we have to go to the clearing in the valley. That was where I cast the spell."

"No you didn't since I was imprisoned in that hamlet you call a cabin," Tanit protested and it was clear even to Riley that the demon was not in the mood to be lied to.

"And you should know the technicalities of spell casting: object, focus, power and most important, location."

For a moment it looked like Tanit was going to strike the Malachi. Riley held her breath since it was rather tense and it did look like the demon was going to turn down the Malachi's offer. It was like those gag scenes where the bad guy pulls out an instrument of torture and it is nothing more than a harmless thing like a coat hanger. It was a relief to hear the demon say, "Alright then. You take us to where you cast the spell, undo it and maybe I'll consider letting your descendant live."

The Malachi stared defiantly at the demon and Riley heard her say something in a language that she was surprised she remembered at all. She knew computers and always claimed they spoke a different language. The team teased her with her penchant for languages but Jensen got it since he and CB always spoke in CB's native language. This Riley put as old Italian, possibly 15th century.

"Quelli che prendono il modo semplice e veloce finiscono il più deluso."

 _Those who take the quick and easy way end up the most disappointed._

Riley thought that sounded a bit ominous and it sounded a bit creepy in Italian. Then again the way how the Malachi said it... it was like it was a warning. She watched as the demon Tanit chuckled at that and then gave the Malachi a put to lead the way. She watched as Crowley got in step behind the Malachi and say, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Oh it hurt a lot."

The sarcasm seemed out of place and yet it felt right and Riley couldn't help but smirk. She felt her throat convulse when the Malachi was slapped by Tanit and told not to dwaddle. That sounded weird and funny coming from a demon but Riley was hardly laughing as she tapped on Sam's shoulder and followed the group. She was going to have to come up with something since all she had right now was nothing.

It was five minutes into the walk and tailing the group when Riley realized that they were not heading in the direction of the valley that she thought the Malachi meant. It wasn't even near where the cabin was. It had her tense up and she became ever more alert and motioned for Sam to stay beside her. It paid off when they came to a clearing that was obvious a place of power and it looked like it belonged in _Lord of the Rings_ or something like that.

"Where are we?"

"The place where it will all be made clear," the Malachi replied to Tanit's question. From where Riley was sitting, that was when it went to hell.

* * *

Angela knew that she had to think of something since she didn't want Jared to get hurt. As much as he reminded her of Dean, he was still innocent in all of this in terms of who to blame for the spell and the like. However, there seemed to be no alternative since the demon threatened to slit his throat. So she agreed to take the bitch to the place where she cast the spell.

The clearing was like any other place of power. It was a fairie ring and one that she knew would suit just fine. She just made up what she needed to get the demon to where she needed and it wasn't like they were in a position to question her… unless they wanted to call her bluff. Then she was screwed. So she gave a little and let Jared mouth off since that seemed to help.

Now they were at the ring and the she looked at the demon and answered her question, "The place where it will all be made clear."

"Alright, enough with your mystic talk," Crowley shot off, "Why don't you just free Tanit and we can get down to business?"

Angela took in the look that Crowley was giving her. She turned to look at the demon who was looking impatient. "What more do you want? You think that Crowley will still stay loyal to you?"

Tanit was amused that the Malachi was still going to be defiant until the end. She chuckled, "Oh I know he's nothing more than a sniveling worm." She ignored the slight outburst from the demon. "But he has had his uses such as telling me that you are the key or rather that meat you are wearing is; the last thing standing in my way to finishing what I started."

"It does feel nice that you are close but sucks since you are so close and can't touch," Angela replied back, knowing full well that she was stalling and quite possibly pissing off the demon royally. It didn't matter once she was told to say the spell. "I've had a few of those myself in my lifetime."

"Right, that business with you and Sam, no doubt."

"No. Just a few other things that I only found out in hindsight."

Tanit narrowed her eyes at Angela thinking she was meaning some hidden motive. When the impassive look refused to change, she didn't relax in the slightest. She studied the Malachi closely and with a hardened look. "You're not one to wish for much."

"I don't. For the most part I don't even like using my talents." Angela stood there looking impassively at the demon. "If you knew anything about me…"

"Shut up. I know you don't like using what are obviously God-given to you."

"I wouldn't know about that."

Tanit would have said something but Crowley stepped in to say, "Let her have it. It's not wise to get into an argument of semantics with her."

"And when I ask for your opinion I will," Tanit snapped.

"Why?" Jared had picked up on the nature of the conversation and being in line with his personality, he decided to exploit it. He gave that lopsided grin that had charmed many a woman to his bed and continued, "Cause someone like the Malachi is known for basically kicking your ass with semantics?"

"No one asked you," Tanit replied after giving a backhand to Jared. She started pacing in agitation and she growled out her frustration. "You've all been so annoying. I could just kill you now."

"Oh that would be good wouldn't it? Except you'd still be stuck here," Angela smiled sweetly at the demon. She was pushing the envelope with this one but she needed to buy some time and it had always been fun needling the opponent. "So this is a nice lesson in patience."

Tanit lashed out with a roar and got into Angela's face. If she expected the Malachi to flinch, she was sorely disappointed. Angela hadn't moved a muscle and was merely staring at the demon as if to taunt her to do something about it even though she had no control over the situation. It would have been amusing in any other context but at this point, it could spell trouble.

When Angela refused to be intimidated, Tanit backed away slightly. The demon knew that nothing was going to happen if she screwed with her adversary. "Just do the spell."

"Say the magic word." Angela couldn't resist and just stood there while the demon growled. She crossed her arms over her chest to emphasize her control of the situation.

"Please," Tanit growled out after five minutes. She glared at Jared who seemed vastly amused that a demon was getting a lesson in manners. "And you keep your comments to yourself."

Jared shrugged like nothing was out of the ordinary. He was amused by the whole thing and he would personally like the demon to get her comeuppance. He rather liked the Malachi and even though it was nasty seeing Jensen's body being beaten up but he liked the fact that the Malachi was like him in that he didn't go down too easily. He was amused by the whole thing despite the fact that he was in a position that could go the wrong way for him. "I could but it is rather funny."

"What is?"

"That in order to be queen bitch you have to play bitch to someone else."

The backhand was inevitable and Jared ended up with a cut inside his mouth. He spat out the blood covered spit and twitched his mouth. He then said, "Wow. You hit like a girl."

Tanit would have hit Jared again but Crowley cleared his throat and said, "There _are_ bigger fish to fry."

That was the cue and Tanit lowered her arm. Glaring at Crowley after giving Jared a nasty look, she marched right up towards Angela and pointed a warning finger, "Get on with the spell or there will be hell to pay."

Angela took in the expression and narrowed her eyes slightly. It didn't help that she saw another flash of images across her vision. She didn't like it since she was certain she was losing her connection to the body she was occupying. She just hoped that he wasn't dying. She knew well enough that demons tended to ride their meat suits hard and they often killed the host.

Seeing that there was no other recourse, Angela shifted on her feet. With a defiant look, she went to stand on a smooth flat stone that had a rune carved in it. It was hard to see if you didn't know what to look for but having been there in another lifetime, it was fairly easy. She looked all around before glancing at Crowley and then at the center. She said the incantation and then made a gesture at the demon. "There."

"That's it?" Tanit looked at Angela like she was out of her mind. "You had me drag you all the way here for that?"

"Location, Location, Location," was all Angela said with a shrug.

Tanit eyed Angela suspiciously before turning to look around. She didn't feel different but then again it was probably one of those things where you didn't. She looked at Angela and asked, "Did it work?"

Angela shrugged and gestured at the center. "You can try and jump in there. If it worked then you could stand there without being thrown back like you received the biggest shock of your life."

The demon eyed Angela with suspicion. There really was no sure way except to do as suggested. Instead of stepping through, she would test the waters so to speak. She edged her way towards the sacred circle of the fairie ring. She stuck her hand out and then waved it in the center. Nothing happened.

"You really should stand in the center. You know how finicky the old magics are." Angela stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

Crowley was eyeing the whole situation and he had been watching Angela. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he watched her. When she shifted, he knew and said, "Wait. I wouldn't."

"And who asked you?" Tanit straightened up and looked at Crowley with impatience.

"No one but if you really want to be set free you should remember that I know her better than you think," Crowley replied as he approached the other demon. He turned to look at Angela and said, "It's a trick. That chant was probably a masking spell or something. I wouldn't put it past her."

"You are really sweet Crowley," Angela simpered with a slight sneer. "I gave the chant like I was supposed to. Not my fault you are a suspicious lot."

"And with good reason love," Crowley retorted. He left the other demon's side to come stand close to her. "You always have something going on even when it is a simple conversation. Kind of like the fact that you know we have a tail." With a snap of his fingers there was a yelp and a growl and two demons came out bringing Riley, struggling and dragging a doped up Wilder with them. "You didn't think I didn't notice."

"Didn't know she followed. She's not a hunter like the others," Angela replied with a calculating tone. She didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings but she had to do something. "She's a wannabe."

"You think I'm stupid?" Crowley gave Angela a pointed look. "After all the times you've schemed and plotted when you needed something from me. And I taught you the finer points of dealing."

"And it was your mistake to think that it meant something," Angela shot back. She glared at the demon and then looked at Tanit and continued, "If you really want to take his word for it, go ahead. But I did what you ask so release the juju hunter."

Tanit looked at the pair. She was suspicious of the whole thing but nothing had been done to make her think otherwise. She motioned for the demons to release the two tagalongs. She then walked forward and then looked at Crowley and said, "You do it."

Crowley looked at the demon like she was crazy and countered with, "I told you it was a trap."

"And you think that I am going to take your word for it?" Tanit simpered at Crowley before repeating, "You get in."

"He's not the one that is bound," Angela countered. She then shrugged her shoulders and added, "But then again you always were one for not taking your own risks… coward."

That did it for Tanit. With a yodel of rag, she marched right up and stood in the center. Nothing happened and she turned to see Angela looking at her smugly. More pissed off than anything Tanit gave a backhand that sent her flying and down the small hill. She was free now and could do what she wanted. She turned towards the demons and said, "Kill them. Then no one will be left to reverse it."

"I wouldn't if I were you."

The group turned to see Aideen and a few of her troops with her. Tanit narrowed her eyes at the fairie queen and demanded, "And what the hell are you doing here?"

Aideen looked at the demon with a firm look and it turned into an almost coy expression, "Just responding to the call that _you_ instigated."

Realizing what had happened and that she wasn't free, Tanit roared in rage and prepared to unleash her fury. Aideen met the challenge and charged forward to take on the leader herself while her people took on the demons. The fight was on.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like the crap is going to hit the fan here as the fight against Tanit starts. What will happen? Stay tuned for next time on The Absolution Chronicles...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Riley didn't expect to be caught but then again she should have known better since they were dealing with a demon and with Crowley no less. She did put up a fight as she was dragged to view the proceedings. She was worried about Sam since the demons managed to subdue her and now she was almost a sedate lump of fur at her feet.

"Hey, at least you managed to get away the first time," Jared joked as he looked at her.

Riley didn't think it too funny but she got the need to be a bit light hearted with a situation like this. For some it helped to stave off panic. She replied, "Yeah and I end up here. Some hunter I am."

"Not bad," Jared offered and it was just when the Malachi said that Riley was a hunter wannabe.

They both heard the comment and knew better that it didn't mean anything. If anything it was meant to be a stall tactic for something. And it sort of worked. It didn't help when the demon Tanit got upset and decided to give a backhand. They watched with stunned expressions as Jensen's body disappeared down the hillside. They looked up to see the demon looking at them. They were going to die and that was that.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

It was a surprise to see the fairie queen make her appearance and she looked ready for battle. To Riley she looked like something out of _Lord of the Rings_ with her sort of female dress and armor covering her person. It also completed that thought since she was carrying a sword and was prepared to do battle with the seven or eight whatever they were behind her. Riley couldn't help but mutter, "And it looks like that LARPing thing that was mentioned in the Absolution Chronicles."

"Tell me about it. And I thought the juju legends were out of this world,' Jared muttered back as he pulled her back and away from the demons since it was clear that battle lines were being drawn.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Tanit growled as she faced the fairie queen.

"Just responding to the call that _you_ instigated."

It dawned on Riley and Jared that this whole thing was a setup. There was something larger at work and that the Malachi had no intention of releasing Tanit out into the world. The whole thing was to buy some time. Jared commented, "Well gotta give the lady a cigar for coming up with that one."

With a roar of rage, Tanit screeched, "You all will suffer for this!"

Aideen drew her sword and gave a smirk before issuing an order and leading the charge. Riley and Jared stood back a little as more demons appeared out of the woodwork and charged towards Aideen's line. It was like watching history in motion even though they were in modern times. This was not expected and it gave the hint that maybe this was something that had been planned since the beginning or something like that.

The two sides collided with each other and both could hear the clang and sounds of blades colliding with flesh. It was rather nasty sounding but for the most part it was the fairies and beings using their hands and fists. It was obviously a fight to the death since the demons were definitely not going easy on things and were giving it everything they had. And for the moment they were ignoring Riley and Jared. That is until two demons noticed them.

The two demons charged at the pair. Jared was the first the react and deflected and pushed aside the first and lashed out with his juju magic on the second. That left Riley with the opening she needed to take on the first demon. With a grunt she delivered a hard punch and followed through with a kick like she learned growing up.

More joined and Riley and Jared were fighting back to back, covering each other as the demons kept charging. Both took a couple of hits but they managed to hold their own. That was until they heard the unmistakable sound of dogs barking or rather one large one. Riley paused to look around but wasn't seeing anything except Sam deciding one demon was a chew toy.

It wasn't until demons and fairie folk alike were being barreled into that Riley realized what it was that was making all that noise. It also had her scared since it was obvious that it was a rather large hellhound. She had never seen one, or at least what they really look like, except for sketches and from descriptive account to know that they are hideous but her imagination was enough to scare her. Yet with that thing on the loose that meant that it could kill and they couldn't lose it since once a hellhound had your scent they were all over your ass.

Breaking away from Jared since he was having way too much fun playing with his juju, she chased down the hellhound while whistling for Sam to follow. She was certain that at least the Wilder would come and watch her back and be backup more out of Jensen's standing order. She didn't expect Sam to drop and follow like she had been giving an order by her handler. She wasn't going to argue though and took the opportunity to follow the hellhound. They were tailing the thing by following the path of destruction when… "Where do you think you're going, love?"

Riley paused and turned to see Crowley looking at her. Sam was growling low in her throat and she put a hand on the shoulder. "What do you think?" She spat the words out with a slight hint of contempt.

"If you're going to harm my Brutus, then I can't let you," Crowley replied. He looked at Riley with a scrutinizing look as if to think about something.

"Well someone's gotta stop ya… traitor."

The next thing Riley knew was that she flung backwards and pinned to a tree. She heard Sam snap and growl and barked the order to attack. She gasped when Sam squealed in pain but then it turned to snarling and snapping as she began fighting the hellhound. She looked at Crowley as the demon wagged his finger in a warning, "Don't presume to know me little princess. Now for that, your bloody hound is going to have a fight to the death with Brutus while we have a little discussion."

"Like I'd talk to you," Riley countered angrily. The anger was more from the fact that she couldn't move her limbs at all and hated it.

"Then just listen." Crowley sauntered up to her and studied her. Unable to resist, he ran a finger down her cheek in a gentle manner and smirked at the reaction. "You really do look like her but you're more like that simpering debutante that was her sister."

Riley snorted at that. She knew now that she was a descendant of the sister of the Malachi. She rather liked the idea and wasn't going to be convinced otherwise. "Yeah so?"

Crowley hummed and turned when the two dogs collided. He then said, "it's all in the blood, she said." He surveyed the fight and observed Jared going at it and gave a shake of his head. "Reminds me of old times."

Riley struggled but it was futile. She then looked at Sam and said, "Look, just call off Brutus. I'll call off Sam and promise not to have her attack you." When the demon turned to look at her she added, "We can at least try to…" She gave an attempt at a shrug. It sounded lame to her and she wondered what the hell she was thinking trying to talk down to a demon.

Crowley looked at her with slight suspicion before calling off his hellhound. He watched as she did the same with the Wilder and the two dogs glared at each other. He nodded, "Impressive, love. I suppose you have training with a hellhound/Wilder?"

"Just know Sam and her littermates," Riley offered. She thought about it and then asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Crowley thought about it for a moment and then said, "Just letting you hang there while I go finish what I started." He turned and walked away after whistling for his hellhound to follow.

Riley started struggling and calling to the demon. It didn't work since all she got was him giving a backwards wave. She wondered what the hell was going on and contemplated on getting Sam to try and pull her off but that would only succeed in ripped clothing. So she resolved trying to pull herself off to no avail. She was distracted when she looked up and saw that Tanit had a bearing on Jared and had knocked him to the ground. She was wide eyed when her cousin came out of nowhere and actually tackled the demon. She resolved to try and get free harder and even asked Sam for help.

In the meantime Aideen was holding off Tanit as well as she could until the demon grabbed her by the neck and nearly crushed her throat before flinging her aside. The response was Jared coming in and throwing a punch on the demon and that ended up with him getting a couple of hard hits to the face and he was flat on his back. It was evident that he was going to get the short end of the stick and quite possibly buy the farm since the demon had managed to get a stick and was using it like a spear and it didn't help that he had been pinned to the ground by demon mojo.

The spear was raised above when the demon was stalled by Crowley saying something about being foolish. Jared watched as there was an exchange of words and then Tanit getting frustrated and she let the demon have it with her mojo. He could admit that he enjoyed seeing Crowley get his ass kicked but it also questioned what he had seen of the demon's actions. He didn't have long to think about it since the demon turned her attention back to him with her stick raised to stake him.

If Jared was expecting the blow he didn't get it. Rather he saw a blur and the demon being tackled by a body mass. He struggled to look up and saw that it was Jensen or the Malachi crouched with a knife drawn. The sword was still hanging from his hip. He watched as the demon was stabbed by a knife that Jensen threw. It was enough to loosen the hold the demon had and Jared found himself being hauled to his feet and Jensen saying, "Thought you had a hand on the juju crap, witch bitch."

At that moment Jared realized that Jensen was back and blinked, "J-man?"

"Fuck off jerk." Jensen positioned himself to be ready for the next attack from the demon.

Jared would have said something but was interrupted by Tanit saying, "Well that was impressive if nothing but a pest." The demon pulled the knife out of the shoulder it had lodged itself in. She looked at the pair and said, "Learn that while you were sleeping Absolution bitch?"

Jensen gave a smirk and said, "That was something new and old school always works." He pulled out the sword and twirled it, ready to fight.

Jared was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that now he was talking to Jensen. It had him wonder what happened to the spirit of the Malachi but there was no time to dwell on it since Tanit was now focused on the both of them and she wasn't going to be nice about it. He focused on landing what he could and he occasionally used his juju to put up a counter while Jensen used his more physical maneuvers to deliver punches and kicks.

It went well until Jared was knocked onto his back and the back of his head hit a rock. The blow knocked him unconscious leaving Jensen to face Tanit alone. First he ran to check on Jared and make sure he was at least alive. He knelt to check for a pulse.

"Aww. Did I hurt your widdle friend?"

Jensen turned to look up at the demon with a narrowed look. He was using the sword to prop himself up while the other arm rested on his knee. He could hear the battle going on all around them; he saw the fairie folk fighting and dying to keep the demons here. He looked at the demon but didn't say anything.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Tanit smirked at Jensen, hoping to get a rise out of her enemy.

Jensen didn't say anything but stood up and faced the demon. He twirled the sword in his hand but didn't exactly raise it as if to attack. He studied the demon and said, "I'm not one for small talk."

"True. You never liked wasting words," Tanit nodded in agreement. The demon then gave a twist of her hand and a blade appeared. She grinned at Jensen and said, "So why don't we get down to it?"

Jensen nodded as he brought up his blade. He waited for the demon to attack first before raising the blade to counterattack. The blades clanged with a flash of sparks and the sound reverberated as the two combatants attacked each other. Jensen kept his eyes narrowed as he fought the demon while trying to stay out of reach of the blade the demon was wielding. He kept up with block and counter with the occasional punch and kick.

Tanit laughed at the maneuvers and taunted after a particularly good block, "Come on. Is that the best you can do?"

Jensen narrowed his eyes as he backed into a stance to continue the fight. He cross stepped and took a swipe at the demon. He was waiting for the right moment. It came when he was able to lock blades and get in close. That was when he pulled out a knife and stuck it into the chest of the demon. He was rewarded with a punch to the chest and then a backhand that sent his flying backwards. He hit the ground and slide back a little bit. The effort winded him and it hurt. He grimaced.

Tanit glowered as she turned to look at Jensen and then at the knife in her chest. The wound was sparking where it impacted. She looked at the man grimacing on the ground and asked, "Are you serious? This pig sticker?" She pulled out the knife and held it.

Jensen grunted and tried to get to his feet but got a kick to his ribs. He grunted from the impact and rolled over to avoid a more serious kick. He rolled to his back and looked up at the demon. He tried reaching for Absolution but his wrist was pinned down by a foot. He looked up at the demon standing over him.

Tanit was getting tired of Jensen's nonresponsive demeanor. She growled, "Did you really think that you could kill me with this? You tried it four hundred years ago and nothing. You forget that I was worshipped as a god!"

Jensen tried pulling his arm away but couldn't. The weight was getting heavy and he was at the demon's mercy. He looked up at the demon and replied, "Worth a try." He gave a grin.

"And for that, you will pay… with your life." Tanit looked down at the prisoner. She grinned slowly and chuckled. "You know I have waited a long time for this. Did you know I heard the whispers of your… activities after you left me to rot here? Pretty impressive but then you disappeared. Now I will have pleasure finally ending you."

"Even if it dooms you to remain here for eternity?"

"There are always demon spawn to do my bidding," Tanit replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She looked at the knife and then at Jensen. "Prepare to die… and your descendant too." She raised the knife and looked down at Jensen.

Jensen looked up at the knife that was aiming for him. He was frustrated because he couldn't defend himself and he remembered back to that nasty werewolf fight that left the scars on his body. He had almost died then. Now it looked like he was going to die now. One thing he could say was that his cousin was not around. He only prayed that she was safe and that Sam was with her. He looked up at the demon and braced himself as the knife came down towards him and he waited for it to pierce his skin.

The blow never came. Jensen realized that he had closed his eyes in acceptance and opened them. What he saw had him baffled. And he was surprised to see the look on the demon's face. It was one of shock.

"Didn't I warn you last time bitch?"

Jensen looked up to find a hand had gripped the wrist of the demon and a man that looked exactly like Jared except he was dressed in a leather jacket from a long time ago, practically antique, and he wore flannel. The man was gripping the wrist tightly and actually glaring at the demon. He blinked as the man gave a hard shove and the demon went flying back.

The man gave a smirk and flipped the knife he had taken in his hand. He turned to look down at Jensen and smirked, "Now I know you can do better than that kiddo." He held out his hand.

Jensen raised his brow, still baffled, before taking the proffered hand and found himself yanked to his feet with surprising force. He looked around and found that Jared was still on the ground and it looked like he was just coming to. He then looked at the man and raised his brow.

The man looked at Jensen and grinned. "Man you give that look just like her though I do see a bit of the bitch face in there. You do need to be careful. Demons are a bitch."

"You got that right," Jensen couldn't help but agree.

The man looked at Jensen with a scrutinizing gaze, "Tried using this? You crazy?"

"It was worth a shot," Jensen offered.

The man would have said something but a roar caught their attention and both turned to see the demon had gotten to her feet and she was howling with rage, "Impossible! Where the hell did you come from?"

"And I thought she was bad as a chick," the man said as he observed the demon. "Being a guy ain't that much better." He flipped the knife and called out, "I'm just full of surprises, demon bitch."

"I will enjoy torturing you!"

The man didn't move but was smirking in a knowing fashion. Jensen glanced at him and then the demon wondering what was going on. He got his answer when the demon charged and something whizzed by and it struck the demon before ricocheting and returning back to the one who threw it. It was another man and Jensen thought he was seeing double when the man turned and called out, "Dean!"

"Got it Sammy," Dean said. He flipped the dagger in his hand and held it ready to use. He turned towards Jensen, "Well anytime now, Angie."

Jensen looked at the one called Dean and stuttered, "Uh…"

"Both Winchesters? Then I shall enjoy this. You can watch as I destroy your families," Tanit screeched. She narrowed her eyes and was prepared to use her powers. "Remember I was worshipped as a god!"

"Yeah, yeah and you know what," a new and yet familiar voice entered, "That is why I dragged you here."

"Nice timing Angie," Dean said as he looked at the newcomer with a grin.

Jensen looked at the woman that appeared. She looked like his cousin Riley and sounded a bit like her. The slight difference was that the hair was longer and he could see highlights. She was also dressed in long coat that had squiggles on them. He never thought he'd see something like this. He looked at the scene: the three of them had formed a triangle around the demon and they looked ready to do battle. He felt his breath hitch a little at the sight. The woman looked at him and with a gentle smile, she nodded.

Jensen blinked as he straightened up. He watched as the woman looked at the demon that was yelling in rage and said something in a language he didn't quite get. He was surprised to see a sigil appear that looked like a devil's trap but it wasn't like any trap he had ever made before. The basic outline was there but it seemed that there was more to it.

"Nice work Angie."

The woman looked at Dean and then at Sam. Both nodded at her that they had their part done, standing there at the points. She turned and looked at Jensen and said, "Now you need to finish it."

"Uh, that's what I have been trying to do and that didn't work," Jensen replied as he pointed at the knife he had used on the demon.

Dean chuckled and looked at Sam teasing, "And he's supposed to be smart like you, Sammy."

"Eat me jerk."

Jensen blinked at the scene. Even in the midst of a serious situation, they were joking. True he was guilty of that at times but this was almost… He shook his head, not sure of what to do.

"Use the one thing that I was known for," the woman said. She motioned to where Absolution had fallen. "Call for it."

Jensen looked at the blade. He raised his brow since he thought it a bit insane. True he had some abilities because of his dhampir genes but… He looked at the woman who merely motioned at the blade.

"Try it kid," the one called Sam said.

"Yeah, we can't exactly hold this bitch forever," Dean said.

"You can't hold me period," Tanit screeched. It was clear to everyone that she was pissed. She looked at Jensen as he was looking at the Absolution blade. "And you think you can kill me with that? It was tried long ago and it didn't kill me."

"Absolution can kill anything. It had one goal above all," the woman said. She looked at Tanit with a narrowed look.

"Please. I'll kill you and destroy everything here."

"Yeah right," Dean scoffed. He staggered only slightly when the demon tried to take him down but he stood firm and looked at the demon. "You're gonna have to do better than that." He then glanced at Jensen and added, "And you better hurry kid. Like I said, we can't hold this forever."

Jensen knew that he was running out of time. It was evident when the demon started attacking her captors. He didn't understand it all but he had to trust in what he had been told. Taking a breath he held his hand out towards Absolution. He thought it was a bit ridiculous since he was just standing there.

Suddenly he felt warmth and the feel of metal in his hand. He looked at the blade that was glowing and pulsing. _What the…?_

 _Strike now._

 _What the…?_ Jensen looked at the blade with confusion.

 _Strike the demon down and the rest will follow._

It was like the blade was screaming at him to act. Jensen didn't move right away until he saw Riley in the distance. She was fighting off a demon with Sam after she had gotten herself freed. He then looked at the demon Tanit and noticed that she had spotted his cousin. The rest was history after that as he charged towards the demon, using the altar as a stepping stone. He sailed past the demon after taking one swipe with the blade.

He landed as he had learned to do with practice and turned to look at the demon that was startled. He twirled the blade slightly and caught sight of blood on the blade. The demon started to move and then the head fell off and landed on the ground, the severed part sparking. Jensen looked at the body and then at the trio who were still standing there. He barely acknowledged the fact that the fairie folk had stopped fighting having driven the demons off and were cheering. He was relieved when Riley came over and gave him a hug. It was over.

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems like Crowley might not be so bad after all maybe... And what is this? Sam and Dean make an appearance? At least the demon's toast right? Stay tuned for the conclusion of The Absolution Chronicles...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You knew didn't you?"

Jensen looked at the blade as he cleaned it off and put it in its sheath. He glanced at Riley and teased, "Knew what?"

Riley gave him a slight punch to the shoulder. "You know what I mean. The whole thing about this forest, the bunker… everything." She gestured all around her to make her point.

Jensen sighed and straightened up to look at his cousin. He couldn't really lie to her about it but he did give a shrug, "I knew there was something special about the forest… I read about what happened here and I had been keeping my eye on it."

Riley looked at her cousin as he looked at her. She always disliked the fact that he was taller than her even though they were both tall people but one thing that always made sense was when they would look at each other in the eye. The eyes never lied when it came to talking about serious stuff. Looking at her cousin, she knew he was being serious. "When?"

Jensen looked at his cousin, not sure if she would believe what he had to say. He looked at the sheathed blade and then put it aside to stand up. "Would you believe me if I told you I had dreams about this place?"

"Considering our line of work… maybe some skepticism in there but not totally unbelieving," Riley replied with the usual answer they used and more in a joking manner. She just couldn't believe that he would keep this place a secret. "Just that… why didn't you tell me? You know I can research anything."

"I did have help. CB helped."

"CB?"

Jensen raised his hands in a placating gesture to calm his cousin down. "He just helped me with research. I…"

"I'm the researcher," Riley retorted pointed at herself. "I know most dead languages. And you know Tia Lana likes me best. I would have talked to her about dreams." She raised her hands in an exasperated gesture. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want to drag you into something that would probably have the others think I'm crazy and because…"

"Don't say it was to protect me," Riley warned, her eyes narrowed in anger. "You always do this when you think a job is too tough. I know how to hunt. You _taught_ me." She pointed at herself angrily and her nostrils flared. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hit him or not.

Jensen said nothing but let her rant a little bit. He merely stared at her but his expression was a bit saddened. He knew that he hurt her feelings. He was the one that told her that she was a good hunter, the best one after him. He was sorry for that. "Riles…"

Riley said nothing but just waved her hand in silence and turned to leave. She didn't bother to see if he followed. Besides it wasn't like she could get lost here and she wasn't in any danger now that the demon was dead and Aideen was keeping an eye on Crowley and his hellhound. That was something to smile over but she really couldn't smile over much. She marched to an area where she was certain to find some peace and cool off. She found it and started pacing while muttering angrily and calling her cousin names she wouldn't have tried in the presence of their family.

"Don't be mad."

Riley turned abruptly and made to strike whoever it was that came up behind her. She felt her wrist blocked but not held. Rather the block was gentle and she looked to find that it was the woman that had suddenly appeared with the other two. It was like staring at her face but the only differences were the eyes, hair and there seemed to be a sort of glow about her. She knew that it was the Malachi. "What are you doing here, Malachi?"

"Please," the woman said with a raised hand, "Call me Angela or Angie. I've already had my time with titles." She gave a gentle smile as reassurance.

Riley snorted at that, "Okay, fine. What are you doing here?"

"Just telling you not to be too mad with your cousin," Angela offered in an offhand way. She shrugged her shoulder a bit.

"He always does this though. He keeps trying to protect me," Riley said stomping her feet slightly in anger.

"And it's what he does isn't it?"

Riley looked at Angela. She wanted to be upset but she really couldn't and dejectedly, "Yeah. Even with experienced people like the twins, he always looks after them."

"Just a part of who he is. At least one side of it," Angela replied with a slight grin. She sobered and she continued, "It's not that he doesn't think you're capable. It reaches a lot deeper than that."

"You telling me that it's love or something like that?"

"Yes." Angela hummed a chuckle a bit as she watched the expression flit across Riley's face. "I was the same way with my boys. I always thought I could shield them from the really bad stuff that was coming. After the things I've seen…" She shook her head and looked at the settlement. "I've done a lot of things that were geared towards protecting the ones I love and sometimes at the cost of other things… Like this place." She gestured at the forest.

"What do you mean?" Riley looked around at the place. It certainly looked different from the last time. She looked at Angela with a raised brow.

Angela looked at Riley with a raised brow of her own and a slight smirk formed as she replied in sober tones, "This is a sanctuary. It and the beings that inhabited the place were given to my custodianship a long time ago. The cabin or altar where Tanit was bound was the site of a cabin that held a lot of memories. In order to do that, I had to get the demon here and ask Aideen and her folk to sacrifice the peace and sanctity they knew and that was something I had regrets for. Still do."

"But they seemed happy and willing to help you," Riley pointed out. "I read about it and Aideen had a few things to say."

"True but all I could see was that they would be keeping vigil over something evil because of the nature of the spell." Angela sighed as she looked to the side and at nothing in particular. "It's a part of. I've always considered the effects and often they did eat at me. And it is why your cousin is the way he is. Consider it a family thing."

"But I'm not your descendant."

"But you're still family and I like to think it came more from mother." Angela smirked at Riley and mentioned, "After all aren't you the same way in reverse?"

Riley made a slight face at that. "Yeah. I see your point. I know Jensen can't help it and he's always looked out for me ever since my parents died. He does the same with the team."

"It's not a fault unless you make it one. And there are times he will be the same with you and your friends but he'll need it. It's the way it goes. I was the same. And it is love that drives it. I could let you ask Sam. He knows that better than anyone and yet he still stayed with me all those years and we had a family." Angela gave a slight smile at that as she looked at Riley.

Riley chuckled in return. She couldn't help but like the woman. Even though it was a bit strange to be looking at herself smiling and glowing to add to that. She nodded in understanding. She got what the woman was trying to say. She grinned and then asked, "So… what was it like being inside my cousin?"

Angela chuckled and looked at Riley with a playful smirk, "What do you know about when I possessed Sam?"

* * *

"He looks exactly like you, Sammy."

"Yeah and the other one sort of looks like you but I think he had more of Hale in him."

Dean looked at his brother with a slight glare before looking at their doubles who were talking and also eyeing them with curious looks. He gave a shrug, "Could have been worse. Angie could have gone into my double. Actually that is better."

"Jerk," Sam replied with an elbow to his brother's gut.

"You actually can pack a punch now," Dean teased. "Must be that whatever this is." He gestured at his person to make his point.

Sam didn't say anything since they both knew the reason why. He looked at Jared and had to admit he looked a lot like Dean but he had a lot of Haley in him too. His lip twitched at the thought of the juju Celtic queen. Then his focus turned towards Jensen and he could admit that he looked like him. Of course it was just a product of genetic resemblance if you wanted to get technical and it was a good one too. Of course it was a lot different seeing them up close rather from afar.

"You're pretty handy with that thing."

Sam looked to see Jensen looking at him and gesturing at the chakram in his hand. He had held onto it since he came down and grabbed it. He was twirling it between his fingers in the manner that would have annoyed Dean to no end. Actually it always freaked his brother out since the blade was pretty sharp. So he would do it to be a pest. He noticed that Jensen wasn't put out by it. Then again with the things that they've been through… "Thanks."

Jensen looked at his other ancestor who looked like him except his hair was probably a shade lighter and there was this glow around him and the other. So the same but not the same. "Did she teach you?"

Sam looked at the kid. It was a good flow of logic to assume that. "No. A god taught me."

"More like downloaded it into your brain. It's a wonder your already freaky smart brain didn't explode," Dean added in a side bar and with a smirk on his face. He grinned bigger when Jared made the same expression.

Sam and Jensen both shot a bitch face at them. The appearance was freaky and any normal person would have probably run screaming for the hills. Of course they had a few run ins with look-alikes in their day so it was nothing. "Jerk," they both said.

"Bitch," Jared and Dean replied with their smirk.

Both pairs glared at each other for a moment before Jared decided to join in on the conversation, "So how did a god give you the know-how on that thing?"

"It's a chakram, asshole," Jensen corrected much to Sam's pleasure.

Dean wasn't much help and considering that Sam was always telling him he acted like a child anyway… "And a god rode Sam's ass. Literally."

"Hapi manifested through me," Sam corrected, not really wanting to go how it felt having a conversation in his head with a god that healed his damaged body and gave him knowledge on a weapon that was rare to use. "And he needed my help getting Satet's attention."

"So you can impress a girl," Dean teased and was surprised and pleased that his brother could blush even with all the glowing thing they did. He looked at the younger hunters and said, "See, Sam here was chosen at a tournament where he kicked ass in and I guess the god liked him but he secretly wanted to impress the girl he liked. He just doesn't like to admit it." He glanced at his brother and noted the look on his face. Priceless.

"Actually it wasn't to impress me," a third voice entered.

Dean and Jared both got a slight scared look on their faces when they saw Angela approach with Riley. Sam was smiling slightly more out of the fact that he was seeing Angela and Jensen was looking at his cousin silently asking if she was okay and if he was forgiven. Dean said, "Just telling them how Sam is the only other person that knows how to play with that thing." He gestured at the chakram.

Angela twitched her lip, amused since Dean knew when he was caught and he never could really lie to her. Actually he had managed a couple of times but for the most part he never could charm his way out of trouble with her. "You mean when I summoned them to appear because just needed to be served?"

"Yeah that."

"Wait, you summoned a god?" Riley was looking at the trio wide eyed.

"Twice," Angela offered and she thought about it before adding, "Not to mention doing some sort of unexplainable feats as well as killing a couple of Grigori, battled guardians of ancient secrets, met up with a couple of people that history declared dead… oh and I accidentally killed myself."

It was a chuckling moment for the Winchester brothers since they were used to Angela telling the truth but the manner of it was so absurd that one had a hard time believing if it was true or not. They looked at the 'youngsters' and it was a hard time trying not to laugh at them. It was Riley who asked, "Really?"

"That and whole bunch of stuff that was weird the day we met her," Dean replied in a gruff voice but not meaning it as he gestured at Angela.

"Crazy works," Angela offered as she crossed her arms over her chest with a smug expression, knowing Dean couldn't counter it if he tried. "And don't bother. You know you can't win with me."

"Just because Samantha here says that doesn't mean I have to hear it from you," Dean retorted without realizing that he had called Sam over and she started pawing at his leg to get his attention. He looked down and asked, "What the hell?"

"Hey Sam," Jensen grinned and kneeled to welcome his dog. He rubbed her ears and took in her happy dog expression. "Good girl." He explained, "You called her. Samantha is my dog."

Dean looked at the Wilder and then grinned and looked at his brother, "Always knew you were a girl, Sammy."

"Shut up."

"And I can think of another mutt that had an interesting name. Her name was…" Angela teased, grinning.

"Don't…"

"Oh I know," Riley replied, "Deanna. She was a mean old thing when she older but was a big softie." At the look she explained, "Sam here is from the Wild Hell line. I keep track when I'm not researching for this jerk here," she pointed at her cousin.

"You're the only one that looks after them," Jensen pointed out, knowing that he was forgiven.

"Wild Hell line?" Sam looked at Riley, curious about it.

"Oh the line of Cerebus and that Wilder wolfhound… Lilah. Considered the best by most hunters but some like a little meaner like from Shepherd line." Riley would have gone onto a whole spiel of lineage but she realized that her audience, at least some of them, would lose interest. "In short Sam comes specifically from Zeppelin's line."

Dean grinned, "Way to go Zep."

"You think Sam was badass since she's a harridan, you should see the males from Moira's line. Berserkers every last one of them and huge."

"Told you," Sam teased his brother.

"Yeah well she still was a runt and that was a girly name," Dean retorted.

It would have continued but at that moment Aideen came up stating that everything was ready. Actually the bickering between Winchesters and Jared and Jensen continued while Riley and Angela merely looked amused at the whole thing. It wasn't a long trek back to the original site where the demon had been imprisoned. The ring was still there as well as the sort of altar but there was a change in the atmosphere. The younger hunters looked around while they watched basically the ghosts of hunters past just came and stood looking at it.

"It is done," Angela said as she looked at the place.

"Yeah I can tell. And you know how weird that is coming from me?" Dean looked at Angela. He looked at the place. "Well the job's finished. I guess we go back."

"Wait. You're going?"

The trio looked at their doubles. Angela repeated Dean's words, "The job's done. The spell completed."

"What about Crowley?" Jared countered a bit angrily, "He betrayed us."

"Actually it was all part of this elaborate plan," Crowley replied making his appearance. "That and morons with the gorgeous brain here set up." He ignored the slight growl that Sam emitted and the glare from Dean and continued, "Gorgeous one here knew that Tanit bitch would want to get out but the direct approach wouldn't work."

"Please," Angela snorted, "Everyone knows you came crawling to me because of what she did. We tried the direct approach and it didn't work and it didn't work. So we went… a different route. It took long enough but…" She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the younger hunters. "The point is that Crowley is the devil you know and he's… relatively harmless. A pain in the ass yes but nothing like Apocalypse."

"Considering he ditched after giving us the Colt," Dean muttered.

"And I told you to stick it in the bastard's face and pull the trigger," Crowley snapped back. "You couldn't even do that."

Angela sighed as Dean and Crowley started to bicker. She finally said, "Enough." The force of the voice was enough to have everyone there stop. Even Sam sat and gave the dog pose of submission. She took a breath and looked at Jared, "The point is… you need a balance and to be honest, he's the better one out of the assholes I've met."

"Nice of you to think of me love," Crowley simpered. He looked at Jared who was looking at him with a death look, which was the same Dean would give him, and added, "I'll just be a regular demon and you can try to foil my plans to your heart's content. That's a deal. I don't suppose you want to kiss on that?"

There was a snicker that came suspiciously from Dean as Jared and Jensen both gave Crowley the finger. Angela shook her head and gave Crowley leave to go with a warning to not let Brutus out unless it was necessary. She pointed at her eyes to indicate that she was watching. When he was gone with a snide comment, her attention went back to the rest of the group. "Anything else?"

"No," Aideen replied with a smirk. "If you were a fairie you'd be ruling here instead of me. Right now I'm content with you watching over the sanctuary." Her Irish lilt filled the night air.

"About that," Sam said, "Angie… kind of passed it on. To anyone in our line." He looked sheepish as he said that.

"And I'm fine with that but…" the fairie queen gestured towards the trio who were looking stunned at that.

The younger hunters looked at each other before Jensen said, "Alright. Might as well since I plan on going back to the bunker."

"You'll find it a great Batcave," Dean pointed out before he flipped the demon killing knife towards Jared. He grinned as he caught it and said, "Nice catch. Take care of that."

"Thanks," Jared offered.

There were a couple more exchanges including Angela telling Jensen to keep Absolution and that she chose him. It was not a sad or teary farewell but more like an awe moment. The older hunters looked at the younger ones before they disappeared in a ray of light. The last words from Angela hung like a whisper on the air as the younger hunters looked at the remains of the cabin and then all around.

"Well, that's that," Aideen said with a content sigh. She turned to look at the trio of hunters and said, "I suppose you'll be coming by every now and then?"

"Um…" The three of them were unsure what to say.

Aideen grinned and waved her hand, "It's all right. You three pretty much own this sanctuary. You can come and go as you please and do what you want. We just ask to live in peace." She turned on her heel to walk away.

"Well that was pleasant," Jared said after the fairie queen left, followed by her people.

"Yeah," Jensen replied a bit thoughtful before turning back to head towards the cars. He looked at the sword and just held it looking at it, not sure what having it would mean. "Come on Riles."

Riley lingered a moment, looking at everything. This was one interesting hunt no doubt the team would think them crazy. She looked at the medallion in her hand and smiled. She smiled as she remembered what Angela told her and turned to catch up with her cousin. As she did an idea came to her and she thought of how to bring it up, "Hey Jensen… I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Maybe we could use some new blood." Riley thought it best to come out and say it. It usually worked.

Jensen turned to look at his cousin with a raise brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Riley gestured at Jared who was watching and caught onto what the whole exchange was about.

Jensen looked at Jared with a narrowed look. "No way."

"Don't tell me that I'm not that attractive," Jared muttered.

"Bite me."

"Kinky devil."

Jensen glared at Jared but there was no malice to it. He was in the same mindset as Riley even if the other hunter annoyed him. He turned and started walking away only pausing to ask, "You coming, Jerk?"

Jared grinned and replied, "Only if you can keep up, Bitch."

Riley shook her head as she followed. She was probably asking for it but it was worth it. She gave a bemused smile as they piled into the car. As they drove away she muttered, "We've got work to do."

 _We'll always watch over you._

* * *

 **A/N:** And here we come to the end. Seems like history might be repeating itself eh? Stay tuned for the next episode Kind, Enlightened Giving...


End file.
